Blood Ties
by pottermum
Summary: AU The dust has settled from the final battle and Harry is hoping for a grand reunion with Ginny. But she didn't make it to the battle and has disappeared. Four years would pass before Harry will see her again. Is it too late for them? have they really put the horrors of the past behind them, or will they tear them apart yet again? *WARNING- sensitive topic in later chapter.*
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Sensory art, they called it. Where looking at the art evoked strong feelings in the viewer.

It was the newest sensation. Harry first saw it in Versailles, as they wandered past an art gallery. _'The latest art sensation sweeping the world!'_ He and Ron were there on an Auror assignment and had time to kill, so they went inside, hoping to see some of Dean Thomas' newest work. They stared at the simple portrait of a pair of clasped hands. Harry didn't know why, but he immediately thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley, wondering how they were.

Not being art conisseurs, Harry and Ron gave it no more thought, or so Harry thought. They completed their assignment and returned to England. But in Europe, the unknown artist was becoming a sensation. The fact that the artist wasn't selling – yet – made the art even more desirable.

Harry's eye caught an article, when he was desperate for any news from Paris. It was eighteen months later, and the unknown artist had gifted another painting to a gallery. Titled 'Home', it was a painting from inside the house, peering out the front door to the wide open spaces.

Harry would have sworn it was the Burrow. He saw where Bill and Fleur had their wedding, where he had had countless dinners outside in summer. If he looked hard enough, he was sure he could see the path down to the pond.

Again, there was no mention of the artist, but Harry instructed his lawyer to lodge an interest in buying the painting, to gift to the elder Weasleys. But his lawyer came back and told him that, once again, the artist wasn't selling.

A year later and the artist had a change of mind. The first painting sold for a huge price and the second tripled the first. The artist was in demand, but the company working for he or she could offer no promise of future work, and definitely wasn't releasing their name.

Harry put the art to the back of his mind. Ocassionally, when he was at the Burrow and looked out the door, he thought of that artwork and wished he had managed to buy it.

Little did he know how important that seeing that first artwork would be.

That it would bring Ginny back to him, albeit indirectly.


	2. Chapter 2 May 3, 1998

May 3rd 1998

Harry Potter awoke in his old Gryffindor bed. He lay still, trying to assimilate being able to sleep on a soft comfortable mattress rather than a lumpy camp bed. The room was quiet, and after the last twenty four hours, it was a relief.

He rolled over, wincing. Now that he wasn't constantly on the move, his body had realised all its aches and pains. He'd been checked out by Madame Pomfrey yesterday, but he refused to take a much needed spot in the infirmary.

Easing out of bed he shuffled off for a shower, spending close to half an hour just standing under the soothing hot spray. Eventually he stepped out and into his freshly laundered clothes. Even now, the house elves proudly carried on with their work.

Seeing Ron and Hermione still asleep in Ron's old bed, and Neville and Seamus too, he decided to let them sleep and go downstairs for some breakfast. A glance out the window assured him it was still early, so he hoped to avoid any gawkers and reporters.

He was lucky. The Great Hall was mostly empty, finally having been reverted back to a dining room. A few early risers were there, talking quietly, and there were a few who looked like they may have been up all night.

To his surprise, Harry spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley talking quietly with Minerva. Harry headed over to them.

Molly saw him first, and headed towards him. "Harry, dear, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked worriedly, looking him over from top to bottom.

"Much better, thanks. Best night sleep I've had in months," he said. He looked at her carefully. "Are you all right, Mrs Weasley?"

Her smile didn't meet her eyes. "I will be soon. Kingsley's gone with a couple of Aurors to tell Tonks...about Remus. He promised to bring Ginny back with him. I'll feel better when I see her...although we'll have to tell her about Fred." Her eyes welled but she stayed resolute.

"Ginny's still with Tonks?" asked Harry in relief.

Molly nodded. "We sent her there when we got word that the battle had started. She didn't want to go, and to be honest, I expected she'd find a way to sneak back. But we promised dear Remus to watch over Tonks, so we sent Ginny to stay with her."

"Watch over Tonks?" asked Harry, confused.

Molly nodded. "Oh, didn't Remus tell you. She's expecting, dear, any day now."

"Expecting what?" asked Harry stupidly.

"A baby, dear," said Molly.

Arthur came over, smiling sadly at Harry. "Morning, Harry. Would you join Molly and I for breakfast?"

He nodded, anxious to hear more about Ginny. He'd felt a desperation for her _not_ to be at the battle, despite wanting to at least lay eyes on her again. It had been too long since he'd seen her, held her, kissed her.

An owl delivered the paper which was full of news of the battle. Harry was pleased that Kingsley's face dominated the front page alongside his own. He read the story, his heart plummeting at the mention of still unaccounted for Death Eaters.

"How many?" asked Harry, seeing Arthur was reading the story too.

Arthur Weasley shrugged. "Kingsley mentioned at least ten, maybe a dozen. Not many high profile ones, thankfully. Those ones stayed close to Voldemort, and the ones that survived were quickly rounded up. At least, I think so," he said.

They were all quiet as they finished their breakfast. Harry didn't want to bring Fred up, but as they sipped tea, Molly herself mentioned it. "Once Ginny is here, we'll think about heading back to the Burrow, Harry dear. We have...plans to make. You and Hermione are always welcome to join us. I'm sure Ronald will want you there, too," she said.

Harry swallowed. "Actually..." He wondered if he should mention to them that he and Ginny had dated last year. "How has Ginny been?" he eventually said.

Arthur and Molly's face dropped. "She hasn't told us much. Begged to go back after Easter, but if you'd seen her..." Molly shook her head, and Arthur put his hand on top of hers, offering comfort.

"I've heard some things from Neville and Seamus. About the Carrows, some of the Slytherins," said Harry slowly.

Molly nodded. "Yes. We've spoken with Augusta Longbottom, she confirmed some of the things you're saying. Just the thought of my daughter under the Cruciatus..."

Harry felt his breakfast threaten to rise. _Not Ginny, please not Ginny,_ he thought.

"Harry!" He looked over to see Ron and Hermione gesturing for him to come over to him.

"Go on, dear," encouraged Molly.

He nodded. "When Ginny arrives, will you tell her I'm looking for her, please?"

Molly nodded. "Of course, dear."

Harry joined Ron and Hermione, and soon after Seamus, Neville and Parvati joined them. They started talking about the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and Seamus mentioned Aberforth had told him of the destruction of nearby Hogsmeade by Death Eaters, who had been searching for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Thought Ginny might have been here by now," noted Neville, looking around.

"I thought she would have been here for the battle, for sure," admitted Seamus.

Harry's gaze shifted as he saw Kingsley come into the Great Hall and head straight for Molly and Arthur. A sense of foreboding hit him.

Harry watched as Kingsley talked to the older couple. Molly and Arthur looked on, then he saw Molly do a double take. Arthur put his arm around her as he gestured for Kingsley to continue.

"What do you reckon that's all about?" asked Ron quietly. He too had noticed Kingsley.

Before Harry could respond, Molly let out a gasp. Arthur grabbed her and she appeared to faint, and Kingsley jumped up to help him.

Ron and Harry were out of their seats in no time, heading for the Weasley parents. "What's going on?" Ron asked his dad.

Arthur shook his head, his face pale. His attention was all on Molly. Harry looked at Kingsley's grave face.

"I went to the Tonks' residence to inform Nymphadora of Remus' passing. I took two of her fellow Aurors to be there for support," he began.

Molly sobbed in Arthur's arms.

"When we got there, the door was open. We proceeded with caution, but it didn't look like anything was disturbed. We headed upstairs..." Kingsley broke off, looking apologetically at Molly and Arthur.

"And?" encouraged Harry, although he feared the next words out of Kingsley's mouth. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Kingsley took a deep breath. "We found Tonks in bed. She was dead."

There was silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione thought of their friend.

"And the baby?" asked Harry.

"She was pregnant?" gasped Hermione.

Kingsley nodded. "We called the mediwitches immediately, to help determine cause of death. They estimated Tonks had given birth mere hours before her death, maybe even only one hour."

"What about Ginny?" asked Harry suddenly. At Ron's questioning look he explained that Ginny had been sent to the Tonks' residence when Molly and Arthur had gotten the call to say the battle had started.

"There was no sign of Ginny," admitted Kingsley, causing Molly to sob louder in Arthur's arms.

Kingsley looked at her sympathetically, but he seemed to be holding back.

"There's more you're not telling us," guessed Harry to Kingsley.

Kingsley slowly nodded. "Tonks' mother is a healer, a woman's healer. She was there, at the house when Molly sent Ginny through. Presumably she was there to help Tonks when it was time to birth the baby," said the newly elected Minister for Magic.

"So did she tell you where my sister is?" demanded Ron.

Kingsley shook his head, and Harry knew there was more bad news coming.

"Andromeda Tonks was killed...by a werewolf. It appears" – he took a breath – "that she was alive when she was attacked. Mauled, actually," he said, then winced. He couldn't tell them how bad it had been.

Everyone drew in a harsh breath. "Was it...?" began Hermione, hesitant to voice her fear.

Kingsley nodded. "It was Greyback. From statements we've gathered, nobody recalls seeing him after Harry returned from the Forbidden forest, and the battle recommenced. We gather he fled Hogwarts and went in search of Remus' wife. He turned Remus years ago, you know."

They all nodded.

"What about the baby?" asked Harry, feeling icy cold. An innocent newborn, a dead mother, and a blood thirsty werewolf, with no qualms about killing. It wasn't good.

"There was no sign of the baby." he took another huge breath. "It's possible Greyback took Ginny and the baby. Or just the baby," he said.

"Ginny wouldn't have fled without trying to help," defended Ron.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. It-it appears Greyback wasn't alone. He brought a couple of his friends."

"Ginny knew we were all here, her whole family. The only other place she might have gone is...the Burrow!" cried Ron.

"He's right," said Harry, a flash of hope in him. "We can go and look for her," he offered, standing.

Ron nodded, standing next to him.

Kingsley held up his hand to stop them. "We thought the same thing. We already checked it out. She's not there. Or Shell Cottage. Or your great aunt Muriel's," said Kingsley, knocking down their hopes one by one.

"Then where the bloody hell is she?" demanded Ron.

Kingsley looked at Molly and Arthur, then back at Ron and Harry. "We just don't know. I'm sorry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other helplessly, while Molly sobbed in Arthur's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Five Months Later

Five Months Later -

Hermione looked up as Harry and Ron came through the Floo into Number 12, Grimmauld Place. None of them had decided to return to Hogwarts, with Ron and Harry going straight into the Auror program, and Hermione deciding to study for her NEWTS from home. They had all moved into the old place together, with Ron and Hermione sharing the second floor while Harry had the third.

"How was your day?" asked Hermione, clearing away her books and parchments from the kitchen table. It was later than she thought, and she wondered when Izzy, the house elf Harry employed from Hogwarts, would return from the school with dinner.

Ron grunted and headed up to their shared bedroom. Harry sighed, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a Butterbeer. He gestured to her but she shook her head. He took another one out for Ron, leaving it on the table. He popped his open and took a swig.

"Well?" encouraged Hermione.

"It was a good day at work, but we stopped by the Burrow on the way home. Molly was upset, she doesn't think Ginny will be home for Christmas," said Harry.

"She had a letter?" asked Hermione, in surprise.

Harry shook his head and turned away from her.

"I still think Luna knows something," confided Hermione. "She and Ginny were very close."

"We've asked her a million times, Hermione," snapped Harry. "She said she doesn't know where Ginny is, and I believe her."

"Yes, but she's Luna, isn't she? Did you ask her had she heard from Ginny or did you simply ask if she knew where Ginny was? They are two completely separate things, you know," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much," replied Harry, equally sarcastically. "They hadn't communicated since Christmas, when Luna was taken, Hermione. It was obvious Luna didn't like talking about that time very much, I think it brings back memories of what happened to her at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione shivered, remembering her own brief visit to Malfoy Manor. "I thought Luna was dealing with what happened to her there," she said.

Harry shot her a look. "Have you?" he asked rhetorically. He shook his head. "Luna's not the same...none of us are," he added sadly.

"Yes, well, we didn't all run away, did we?" cried Hermione. "We stayed to support each other, to help rebuild our world. I don't understand why Ginny couldn't -"

"Why Ginny couldn't what?" asked Ron, coming into the kitchen. "What the hell are you saying, Hermione?" He took the Butterbeer from Harry, nodding his thanks.

"Ronald, all I'm saying is that if she had stayed, we would have all been here to support her, whatever it was she went through. Running away solves nothing. She has a large family, a big group of friends...Harry," she finished, shooting him a glance. "We would have helped her."

Harry's face remained impassive. How many nights had he lain awake, wondering what had compelled Ginny to leave.

"You're right, Hermione," agreed Ron, opening his bottle. "Which means it's something big that drove her away."

"Like what?" asked Hermione, exasperated. They seemed to have this same conversation every other night. "Don't you think if Greyback took her, he'd find some way to let us know? To taunt us, taunt Harry?"

Ron wiped his mouth on his arm, causing Hermione to frown. "I don't know, but I'm going to find my sister, whether she wants to be found or not."

"What if she's involved in something bad? What if she doesn't want to come home?" cried Hermione.

Ron slammed the bottle down onto the table. "Then she can damn well tell me that to my face," he roared, making Hermione gasp. "She's my sister, Hermione. After that fucking diary, do you really think she's involved in something dark. Do you?" he asked angrily. "Do _you_?" he asked Harry.

"No, of course not," said Harry immediately.

"You don't know what happened to her at Hogwarts that year, Ron," sighed Hermione, trying to make him see reason.

"All the more reason to find her. I'll do it without your help if I have to," said Ron, stubbornly.

"Of course I'll help, Ronald," said Hermione, exasperated, "but sometimes, if a person doesn't want to be found, they won't be. To be honest, if anyone was going to disappear after the war, I thought it would be Harry," she said, turning to the man himself.

"I thought about it," admitted Harry. "Thought about simply disappearing into the Muggle world, where the name Harry Potter means nothing to anybody."

"Why didn't you?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"I couldn't leave without knowing about Ginny, and I was worried about Mr and Mrs Weasley...George," said Harry. "I-I just wished she'd get in contact with me, especially if she needs help."

Ron patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Mate, none of have a clue what happened to her. Don't take it personally," he said gently.

Hermione snorted. "Of course he should take it personally. Harry loves Ginny, he came back because of her."

"She doesn't know that, Hermione," said Harry, rubbing his forehead. He was starting to get a headache, a frequent occurrence these last months, living with these two.

"She should have at least got in contact with _you_ , Harry," argued Hermione.

"Enough!" bellowed Ron, banging his fist on the table and making both Harry and Hermione jump. "None of that shit matters now. We simply have to find her, and we'll get our answers, one way or another. Either she'll tell us what happened, or she'll tell us to piss off. But I will find her, even if I have to do it myself," he said, shooting Hermione a disappointed look. "I'm going out," he said, and left the room.

"Where are you going?" cried Hermione, getting up and following him out. "Ronald?"

"I need some fresh air," he called.

"I'll come with you," called Hermione, her voice getting fainter as she hurried after him down the hall.

Harry didn't hear any more voices, just the door closing, so he assumed they had both gone.

POP. "Master Harry, Izzy is sorry for making youse wait for your dinner. Izzy was at the elf recovery home, tending to the many injured elves. Here we are, Shepherd's pie tonight," she said.

"Sounds good, Izzy. I'm just going to go and take a shower. Twenty minutes, okay?" he asked.

Izzy nodded. "Will mister Ron and miss Hermione be joining you?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't think so but please set aside a couple of pieces for them, just in case."

Izzy nodded. "Izzy is bringing mister Ron a whole one for himself. Mister Ron has a big appetite," she giggled.

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes, he does," he agreed, as he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs, forgetting, as usual, that he could Apparate.

He sat on the end of his bed, shirtless, taking off his shoes and socks. His eyes fell on a photo in a frame, of Ginny sitting between his legs, back when they were together at Hogwarts. They were at the lake, and Harry was peering over her shoulder at some parchment. If he remembered correctly, it was some Quidditch play Ginny had come up with. As Harry watched, his other self brushed some hair behind her ear, she looked up at him and they came together in a sweet simple kiss. The picture then started up again, replaying the moment over and over.

"Ginny, wherever you are, please be safe." He repeated the same vow aloud every night, "and happy," he added.

No matter how much his heart ached to be with her, as long as she was happy, Harry would somehow find a way to keep going on.

/*/*/*/*

Christmas came and went with no word from Ginny. The boys had the week off from training between Christmas and the New Year, which Hermione decided to spend with her parents. This made Ron especially cranky, and as the clock ticked over past midnight, Harry wondered where in the world Ginny was, and if he would ever see her again.

Training stepped up after the break, and Ron and Harry particularly were doing well. They'd been partnered up, and had recently gone on an international assignment to Versailles. They were top in their group, althought they had heard there was a chance they'd have to change partners in the coming weeks.

It was a Friday night in early February, and Ron and Harry had finished their shift. Harry had stayed back to use the Auror gymnasium, while Ron had gone home. Hermione had gone to Hogwarts to hand some schoolwork in, and to use the library for help in her homework. She had told them both she would stay at the castle for tea, and to discuss her new assignments with the headmistress.

So when Harry Flooed in later, he expected to have a quiet night at home with Ron. Instead, he found Ron in the kitchen, writing on some parchment, a packed bag at his feet.

"Going somewhere?" asked Harry. "What, are you going to sneak into Hogwarts and surprise Hermione?" he guessed, grinning. "Perhaps an overnight stay?" He gestured to the bag.

Ron shook his head, still writing. He said the words Harry had wanted to hear for months. "I've had a lead on Ginny, so I'm going to check it out," he said.

Hope leaped into Harry's chest. "I'll come with you, it won't take me long to pack."

Ron shook his head. "Look, Harry, I know what Ginny means to you, well, at least, what I hope she still means to you, but I...I really think I should go alone," he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Harry, in surprise. "I want to help her as much as you do."

"I know," nodded Ron, "and I promise to let you know immediately if this pans out and Ginny says you can come. But this time, I'm going alone." His tone indicated no arguments were going to be had.

"Well, can you at least tell me where you're going?" he asked, as Ron signed his name on the bottom of the parchment.

"Here, if I'm not back when Hermione comes home, will you give her this?" he asked, handing Harry the parchment.

"You're not breaking up with her in a note, are you?" asked Harry, suspiciously, taking the note. Despite being a couple, their arguments and makeups were as bad as ever, dragging Harry into the middle. He wouldn't want to be in a relationship like that.

"Of course not, I'm just explaining why I'm not here," said Ron, as he picked up his bag.

"Ron, come on, give me something," pleaded Harry. "Where are you going, how did you get a tip? Anything!"

Ron hesitated. "I'm going to Paris...and that's all I'm saying. I-I'll be in touch, yeah?"

Harry nodded, his mind ticking. Paris?

Ron slung his bag over his shoulder and walked past Harry. He went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. With one last aplogetic look at Harry, he threw the powder down, muttering some location that Harry couldn't hear. Then, with a whoosh of green flames, Ron disappeared.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there, staring at the fireplace. All he knew was the mantra playing in his head, over and over. "Please find her, Ron. Find Ginny. Bring her home...to me."

/*/*/*/*

"And he didn't say where he was staying, or who he got the tip from?" shrieked Hermione, pacing the floor.

"No, Hermione, I told you that," sighed Harry, watching her. It was Saturday afternoon, and Harry had slept fitfully, worried he'd missed Ron's call to come and see Ginny. A call that never came.

"Paris? Who or what is in Paris? I mean, the only one I know who lives in Paris now is – oh!" She covered her mouth with her hand and looked sheepishly at Harry.

"Who? Who, Hermione? " he demanded, when she didn't answer immediately.

Hermione turned her back on him, evading his desperate eyes. "Hermione!" he cried.

"It's Dean," snapped Hermione, spinning around. "Dean Thomas," she added unnecessarily.

"I know who Dean is," snapped Harry back.

"He moved there, after the battle," explained Hermione. "For his art, you see. Seamus still stays in touch with him, and I think Luna does too."

"You think Ginny ran off...to be with him?" asked Harry, feeling sick.

Hermione shrugged. "No, I don't, but if she needs a friend, well, he's there, isn't he?"

 _But she loves me,_ Harry wanted to protest. If she needed a friend, or anything, he, Harry would be there for her, not Dean fricking Thomas.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to hear from Ron, then," said Hermione. "Harry, I'm sure it's just a coincidence, you know, that Dean is in Paris and all."

"Yeah, sure," said Harry weakly. The seed had been sown, though, and now all he could picture was Dean and Ginny together.

They spent a miserable weekend together, with Hermione trying to concentrate on her assignments, but looking up every so often to ask, " _was that the Floo?_ or _"was that the door?"_

She was driving Harry crazy, as was Ron with his absence. Saturday passed and so did Sunday, with no word. Monday came, and seeing as Robards, the head of the Aurors, didn't question Ron's absence, Harry gathered Ron had messaged his boss, which only made his mood worse.

It was another week with no news, and now Hermione was starting to imagine that both Ginny and Ron had disappeared into some parallel universe or something. As the weekend came around again, Harry encouraged her to keep her dinner date with her parents, promising to send his Patronus should he hear any news.

Harry had just returned from his lunch break and was heading to the office he and Ron shared. As he often did, he glanced over to see Daphne Greengrass sitting in Ron's spot. She had been teamed up with Harry this week, and despite his instinctive mistrust of the Slytherin girl, they'd worked well together. However, he spotted something different immediately.

"Hey, what did you do with Ron's stuff?" he asked, walking over to Ron's desk. Ron's desk was usually cluttered with files and quills, along with a photo of the entire Weasley family from Bill and Fleur's wedding. There was a photo of Ron, Harry and Hermione receiving their Order of Merlin's, first class. There was also a Chudley Cannons pennant hung up on the wall, that was now missing.

Daphne shrugged. "I thought you took it all down. I got back from lunch just before you," she said.

Harry looked around but couldn't see Ron's things anywhere. "Be right back," he muttered to Daphne, as he went to find his boss, Julian Carlisle.

He was walking to his office when one of the other trainees called out to him. "Hey, Potter, Carlisle has called a meeting," he said, and Harry followed him. All the trainees were waiting inside, Daphne slipping in at the last minute.

"All right, listen up. This is the partner swap we talked about, and the person assigned to you will be your partner till the end of your first year. Boyle, Clemmett, you're up first. Greengrass, you're with Potter." Carlisle continued down the list, finishing with "Miller, you're with Parker. All right, you've all got files on your desks, so get back to it."

"Sir, excuse me, sir," called Harry, hurrying after his boss. Carlisle turned and waited as the other trainees filed out. "You didn't mention Ron Weasley," said Harry, once they were alone.

"Weasley has transferred to the French division, Potter," said Carlisle.

"What?" gasped Harry. "When?"

"He was in here earlier. Sorry, I thought you knew," said Carlisle, in surprise. "He said he was going home to pack his things, so I assumed you'd seen him already."

Harry shook his head. "Sir, may I please be excused for the day. I need to go and see him," he begged.

Carlisle hesitated only for a second. "All right, off you go. Brief your new partner. I'll expect you in an hour earlier in the morning, and to stay back an hour tomorrow night," he warned.

Harry nodded, and the two men parted. Harry hurried back to his office to let Daphne know he was leaving for the rest of the day, then he hurried out. He was debating whether to let Hermione know, but decided to wait to see what Ron had to say.

But when he stepped out of the Floo, he quickly realised Hermione was already there. "- can't believe you're just leaving me, without us even talking about it," she cried.

Ron muttered something, then - "won't be gone forever, Hermione," he placated.

"I expect you want me to wait for you," spat Hermione.

There was silence, then - "No. No, you shouldn't wait for me. You should just move on, Hermione," said Ron, sadly.

Harry's heart dropped at the dejected tone in Ron's voice. Hermione must have heard it too, for she immediately back tracked.

"Ron, please," she implored. "Tell me about Ginny. You are going to speak to Harry, aren't you? He deserves to know about her."

Harry heard the sound of the two moving around. He had just decided to make his presence known, when Hermione started up again. "Is-is there someone else?" she asked quietly.

"Bloody hell, I've been gone just over a week," scowled Ron.

"You're moving your whole life to Paris after just a week," argued Hermione. "You expect me to believe this is all about Ginny?"

"My sister needs me, Hermione, that's all I can say," said Ron.

"Rubbish," scoffed Hermione. "What's wrong with her? I-It's not dark magic, is it? Please Ron, Harry and I only want to help you...and her."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to go," said Ron.

"What about Harry, are you going to see him before you leave?" asked Hermione.

"If I have time. I still have to go to the Burrow," said Ron, checking the hall closet for any coats or hats.

As Harry watched, Hermione followed him, grabbing his arm and making him stop. "Ron, please, just stop."

Ron stopped and turned to look at her. Over her shoulder, he finally saw Harry. "Hey mate," he greeted.

Hermione turned to see Harry. "Will you talk some sense into him? He's leaving us, Harry, and he won't even tell me why," she said angrily.

Harry ignored her. "How's Ginny? You did find her, didn't you?"

Ron hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, I found her."

"In Paris?" asked Harry. Ron nodded again, saying nothing.

"Merlin, if she's with Dean, or some other guy, just tell Harry once and for all, will you," cried Hermione.

Ron's ears went red, never a good sign. He looked at Hermione, then Harry. "Is that what you think?" he asked Harry coolly.

Before Harry could respond, Hermione answered. "What else could he think?"

Ron clenched his jaw and picked up his bags. "I have to go." He headed for the fireplace, walking past Harry.

"Mate, Ron, please," urged Harry.

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Hermione.

Ron hesitated, looking back at them. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Just-please, look after each other, okay?"

"Ron, Merlin, is Ginny okay?" asked Harry desperately.

"She will be. I just really need to be there for her," said Ron.

"Did she-did she mention me?" asked Harry.

Ron looked sad. "She's got a lot on her mind now, mate."

"Can I visit her? Please Ron, I just want to see her," begged Harry.

"I'll ask her and let you know," said Ron.

"So that's it. You're going," said Hermione. "Running off to Paris, starting a new life. Leaving us behind," she said, pointing to her and Harry.

Ron dropped his bags and came over to Hermione. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Her arms encircled his waist, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Be happy, Hermione. Don't work too hard, yeah?"

She pushed him away. "Don't work too hard? That's it, that's all you have to say?"

"That's all I can say to you right now," said Ron, dropping his arms.

"Just tell us what's wrong with Ginny," cried Hermione.

Ron's face closed up. "It's not my place to say. My sister needs me, that's all I know." He walked to Harry, and to Harry's surprise, hugged him too. "I'll be in touch, okay? Don't know when, but..." His voice was unsure.

Harry nodded and hugged him back. "Ron, whatever Ginny needs, whatever _you_ need...don't hesitate to call me if I can help." Ironic really, because right now, he felt so helpless.

"Could you keep an eye on my parents...and George?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, of course," said Harry. "Do they know about Ginny?" Perhaps he could prod Mrs Weasley, he knew she held out hopes for him and Ginny.

"Some," said Ron. Harry expelled air in frustration.

"Harry..." Ron appeared to be struggling with something to say.

"What is it?" asked Harry in alarm.

"If you...meet someone else, you should go for it," mumbled Ron, his face flushed.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?" he asked harshly.

Ron met Harry's eyes. "I don't know if Ginny will ever come home to stay."

"Why?" demanded Hermione. "Tell us."

"Ron," cried Harry, his mind all awhirl. "Please, let me see her." If he could only see her, he'd make her understand how much he needed her.

Ron shook his head sadly. "She won't see you, Harry. She won't see anyone."

"Fine, go," spat Hermione. Her chin lifted in defiance. "We don't need you, do we, Harry?"

Harry stared at Ron, willing him to open up about Ginny. He didn't even hear Hermione's question to him.

Ron stared back at Harry. "Good luck with your new partner. Heard you got Greengrass. Good luck with that one," he said, smiling.

Harry didn't smile back. Ron's smile faded, and he went to pick up his bags again. "Right. I'll be off then."

Hermione let out a sob, and Harry realised his fists were clenched. Ron looked them both over, as if trying to memorise their features, then turned back to the fireplace. "The Burrow," he called.

The green flames carried him away.

Harry caught Hermione as she fell to the ground, sobbing. If he weren't so stunned, he may have joined her.

A/N Please note this is NOT a Harry/Daphne, Ginny/Dean, Harry/Hermione story.


	4. Chapter 4 Three Years Later

Three Years Later

Harry sighed in satisfaction as he downed the Butterbeer his partner had placed before him before she'd ducked to the loo. A waiter put down a bowl of wedges and a dish of sour cream and sweet chilli sauce. Harry frowned; Daphne knew he wanted something more substantial.

"What's with the frown, Harry?" she asked, sliding into the chair opposite him. "It's Friday, we're off the weekend, we just closed a case and I've finally dragged your sorry arse to the pub for a meal. Can't ask for any better than that, can you?" she asked, rhetorically, lifting her own Butterbeer to her mouth.

Harry looked at his Auror partner. "Wedges?" he asked, gesturing to the bowl. He was tense and intense at the best of times these days.

Daphne shrugged. "I didn't see the point in ordering anything too heavy when we're meeting Hermione for dinner," she said, grabbing some wedges and dipping them. She shoved two in her mouth and groaned happily.

"We are? I don't remember that?" asked Harry. Damn!

Daphne nodded. "She owled me last night. Why, got a hot date?" She snickered, knowing full well Harry didn't have a date.

Harry swallowed his wedges. "I could have a date if I wanted one," he protested, grabbing two wedges and shoving them in his mouth, "but I –"

" – don't want one. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," finished Daphne. She looked over Harry's shoulder and a surprised look came over her face. "Excuse me for a sec, okay?" She stood and walked away.

Harry screwed up his nose as he grabbed some more wedges. _'I've heard it all before, Harry,_ ' he mimicked, dipping more wedges and shoving them in his mouth. Damnit, he should have stayed at work, where there was always paperwork to catch up on.

"Talking to yourself, Harry?"

Harry looked up as Hermione slid into Daphne's abandoned seat. " 'lo, H'mione," he said, his mouth full of wedges.

"Oh, I'm starving, and there's none left. Shall we order more?" asked Hermione, peering into the basket.

"Damnit," said Harry, swallowing, grabbing the empty basket and looking in. "I didn't even want any."

"Then why did you order them?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"I didn't, Daphne did. Then she just," – he gestured with his hands – " got up and left."

"What did you do, Harry?" asked an exasperated Hermione.

"Me? Nothing," protested Harry. "She saw something and just got up and left."

"Is she coming back?" asked Hermione, concerned. She didn't fancy spending a lot of time alone with Harry. The closeness they'd once shared, along with Ron, was well in the past. Polite and cordial was how Hermione now surmised her relationship with Harry these days.

"She didn't leave the pub, she just- oh, here she comes now," said Harry, finishing his drink.

"Hey Hermione," said Daphne, patting her on the shoulder. She turned to Harry. "Sorry about that," she apologised, reaching for the basket of wedges. "I saw- bollocks, who ate my wedges?" she snarled.

Harry sighed and stood. "I'll go order more. Hermione, I'm getting another drink, can I get you anything?"

"White wine, please," nodded Hermione. Harry nodded back and left to place the orders.

He was waiting for the drinks when he sensed someone standing near him. Turning, he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy at the other end of the bar. He watched as his old foe ordered drinks, paid, then he too glanced around the pub while he waited for his order. Naturally, the two men's eyes met.

"Potter," acknowledged Draco.

"Malfoy," nodded Harry. He walked over to Draco. "Didn't think this was your kind of place."

"And what exactly is _my kind of place,_ Potter," drawled Draco.

"I don't know, posh, champagne, the best food, served on the best china," said Harry.

"You're mistaking me for my father," said Draco curtly, turning away. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So, what are you doing here, then?" asked Harry, trying to make up for his pettiness.

"My wife had a business meeting here, and I'm waiting for her. Their meeting is going on longer than she thought it would," he explained.

"Aah, so that's where Daphne went, to see her sister," said Harry.

Draco nodded but said nothing.

"You know, you can join us for a meal, if you want. I'm sure Daphne and Astoria would like that," suggested Harry.

"Thank you, I'll ask Astoria what she wants to do after her meeting," said Draco politely.

"Astoria...she's in real estate, right?" asked Harry. He thought he remembered Daphne mentioning it.

"Yes, she is," said Draco. He nodded his thanks to the bar tender for bringing him his drinks and turned to go. "Potter," he said again, as he left.

The bar tender brought Harry his drinks and wedges, and Harry carried them back to his table and placed the wedges right between Daphne and Hermione. Daphne had her hand in before he'd even finished setting them down.

"So, where's Justin tonight?" Harry asked Hermione. He had been surprised to find Hermione dating Justin Finch-Fletchely, and had been the last six months. Harry still found him a stuffy bore, but agreed with Daphne that he shared Hermione's many interests.

"Oh, he has an interesting case to present before the Wizenmagot on Monday so he'll be working most of the weekend," replied Hermione. "You two are off too, aren't you?"

At Daphne's nod, she asked, "So, what are you doing?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm hitting the clubs tomorrow night if you want to join me," suggested Daphne.

Hermione grimaced. "Not really my thing, but thanks. Hey Harry, isn't that Parvati Patil?" she asked, looking over Daphne's shoulders.

Harry turned and looked. "Yeah, it is. Hey Parvati, come join us," he called. She nodded, joining them when she had received her drink.

"Hey, how are you all?" asked their former Gryffindor classmate.

"Good, busy," they replied.

Parvati nodded. "It's good to see you. I was just saying to Hannah the other day that we should have a get together. Actually, I'm surprised you're not at St Mungo's," she said to Harry and Hermione.

They exchanged curious looks, then turned back to Parvati. "Why?" asked Hermione.

"Arthur Weasley was brought in this morning, suffering chest pains. Hannah wasn't on his case, she's a midwitch now, but she heard it was touch and go if he'd make it. Sorry, I thought you were still close to the Weasleys," she said, embarassed.

"We are," replied Harry, although Hermione rarely saw them anymore. He skolled the rest of his drink and stood, looking down at Hermione. "You coming?"

Hermione gathered her purse. "Yes, of course. Daphne?"

Daphne shook her head. "Sounds like a time for family, but keep me posted. Think I'll hang around and wait to speak to Tori. Give the family my best, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Parvati, it was good to see you again."

"About that catch up...let's make it happen," she said, and Hermione nodded, waving as she followed Harry to the closest Apparition spot.

/*/*/*/*

They joined the Weasley family, sitting on cold, hard chairs. Molly had greeted them with hugs and tears, thanking them for coming. She assured them there was nothing to do but wait and hope, before she disappeared inside a small room to keep vigil beside her beloved husband's bed.

Percy and George were the only Weasley siblings there at present. Bill and Fleur had been there earlier, with two year old Victoire. However, Bill insisted on Fleur taking their daughter home, telling his wife he'd send a Patronus if he had any news.

Charlie had been summoned from Romania, and Harry and Hermione both stilled when Percy asked George when Ron and Ginny would be arriving.

"Any time now," George had muttered, rubbing his tired eyes.

Harry and Hermione exchanged pointed looks.

Fifteen minutes, the door to their waiting room burst open, and a tall man walked confidently but hurriedly towards them. Hermione's jaw dropped open and Harry's eyes widened, taking in the changes to his best friend. He was taller, more muscular, with a stylish hair cut.

Ron, however, only had eyes for his brothers. "George, Perce," he said, and the brothers embraced. "Where's Mum?" he asked, as they pulled apart.

As if she'd heard him, Molly came out of Arthur's room. "Ronald," she sighed happily, holding her arms wide open for him.

"Mum!" cried Ron, going in to her embrace. "How's Dad?" he asked worriedly. Harry smiled to see how much Ron had to bend down to hug his mother.

"He'll be much better when he sees you," said a tearful Molly. She looked around. "Where's Ginny? She did come with you, didn't she?"

"She'll be here soon, she just, er, had to stop off and see someone else first," said Ron. "May I-?" he asked, indicating his father's room.

" Of course, come in," nodded Molly, going in first. "Arthur, look who's come to see you. It's our little Ronnie," they heard her say, as the door closed.

Perce snorted. "Not so little Ronnie anymore," he noted.

"I-I can't believe that's Ron," gasped Hermione. She looked at Harry. "Did you see him? He looks so, so-"

"Good. He looks good," said Harry, taking her hand and squeezing it. "You okay?"

She nodded but looked pale. She kept her eye on the door Ron had just disappeared into.

Harry braced himself the next time the main doors opened, but this time it was only Bill returning. He was pleased that Ron had arrived but seemed anxious for Ginny to get there.

Not ten minutes after Bill had arrived, so did Ginny. There was no door bursting open, no grand entrance. No, it was her flowery scent that clued Harry into her presence. He looked up as she swept past him.

The first thing he noticed was that she had cut her hair. He felt a momentary pang of loss, remembering sunlit days of running his fingers through the silky coppery strands, until he realised how stylish, how chic she looked. It was cut into a layered bob that fell around her face. The crimson, coppers and golds were still there, and without thinking about it, his fingers itched to feel them again.

She had grown taller too, but would still be shorter than her brothers and Harry. Despite wearing a light jumper, Harry could make out fuller curves than he remembered. He'd heard Mrs Weasley say Ginny had lost weight when they'd pulled her out of school at Easter time. There had also been bruises and scars that Ginny refused to talk about.

Three years on and the weight had come back, in all the right places. She wore jeans and boots and looked amazing.

Unlike Ron, she didn't hurry to embrace her brothers, and instead, almost looked startled when they pulled her in for an infamous Weasley hug. Fortuitously, Molly poked her head out, eyes lighting up at the sight of Ginny.

"Ginny, love," she gestured, and Ginny gladly left her brothers and went to her mother. That hug she seemed to welcome. "Your dad's waiting to see you, love."

Ginny gulped and followed her mother inside.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," whispered Hermione to Harry. "I hope Charlie will arrive soon."

Harry didn't reply so Hermione looked at him. "This must be hard for you, too. I know Mr Weasley has been someone you looked up to."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "He's been as good as a real father to me. Took me into his house, treated me like another son. He came with me to the Ministry, remember, when I thought I'd get expelled? Both he and Mrs Weasley came to Hogwarts when I was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I remember that," said Bill, joining them. "Harry mate, you're family, both you and Hermione."

"Yeah mate, you both belong here," nodded George. Percy smiled at them both in agreement.

Suddenly the door to Arthur's room burst open, and Ginny ran out and headed for the closest ladies toilets. The door slammed shut, making all those watching exchange grim looks.

"Merlin, you don't think..." George couldn't even finish his sentence, but he grabbed onto Percy.

"I should go and see if Ginny's all right," said Hermione, hurriedly. She followed the younger girl, but practically bounced away as she tried to enter. She tried again, even using her wand, but it was no use. "She's got some sort of shield up," she cried.

Ron then came out, looking at the group of them, before looking left and right. "Where's Ginny?" he demanded.

"She's in there," said Hermione, pointing, "but she's got some sort of shield up."

"Hermione Granger," breathed Ron, his eyes searching her before coming back to his senses and heading for the ladies loo. Without hesitation he waved his wand then walked into the loo.

"Oh! How come he could go in and I couldn't?" asked Hermione, put out.

Harry shrugged.

Another main door burst open, and this time it was Charlie who was arriving. "How's dad?" he asked, hugging each brother, Harry and Hermione.

"We're not sure, but it's not looking-" began Bill, when Molly came out.

"Charlie! Oh, good, you're just in time," said Molly, making the others gasp.

"Oh, sorry," apologised Molly. "Your father is doing better. I just meant they've given him something to help him sleep, so you're just in time to see him. Come," she urged. Charlie slipped into the room.

Molly looked around. "Harry, Hermione, dears, Arthur is so happy that you're here, thank you again," she said.

"Mrs Weasley, if there is anything I can do to make Mr Weasley better, please let me. All the money in the world is useless if I can't help my family," implored Harry.

Molly cupped his cheek, as she'd been doing since he was a boy. "Such a dear. Arthur's going to be fine, love," she assured him. "Now that the family is all here, and with Ginny and Ron returning, its the best medicine, really." She patted his cheek, shot Hermione a grateful look and went back into Arthur's room.

"What does she mean, Ginny and Ron returning? To England...

permanently?" asked Percy.

"Yes," said Ron, and they all spun around to look at him. "Dad asked if we would come home...and we agreed it was time."

"Even Ginny?" asked Bill. He had missed his sister, especially now he had a little girl of his own.

Ron looked behind him, frowned, then turned back to look at his brothers. "Even Ginny," he confirmed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back at Ron.

But he had disappeared back to the ladies loos. Back to Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5 Ginny's Surprise

Harry finished his shift and declined Daphne's offer to join her for dinner. He'd taken to going to St Mungo's after work, happy to see Mr Weasley on the road to recovery. It was a great chance to catch up with all the various Weasleys and their family news, even Percy. Harry was fond of his wife Audrey, and found she brought out the best in Percy.

He really hoped to hear more information about Ginny, without giving away his interest. Molly told him she'd moved to a house in Norwich, disappointed by the distance from the Burrow, although Arthur reminded her it was always just a short distance by Floo. Ginny had taken a six month lease with an option to buy. Astoria Malfoy had procured the deal.

He also learnt that Ron was staying at the Burrow, but he hadn't seen him to talk to him. He wondered if Ron was avoiding him, and when he tentatively asked Hermione if she had seen him, she replied she hadn't either. She sounded disappointed, so he decided not to press her for more details.

While Harry was on his lunch break, he'd picked up some Muggle aeroplane magazines for Mr Weasley, and he carried them now as he headed to his room.

"Harry, dear, come in," urged Mrs Weasley, when she saw him hover in the doorway. You never knew how many would be visiting at any time. Last time he'd arrived to find Bill, Fleur and Victoire, 2. Harry was a favourite with Victoire, and she climbed all over him before settling on his knee, begging him to read from one of her story books. Harry didn't mind one little bit. But when he arrived now, there was only Molly there.

"Good news," she told him happily, "Arthur's being released tomorrow. We're having a family dinner tomorrow night, you must come. Everyone will be there," she said.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley, I'm on the late shift tomorrow," he apologised. He looked at Arthur. "Great to be heading home, yeah?" He handed over the magazines.

"Thank you, my boy. Yes, can't wait to sleep in my own bed. There's not too many nights Molly and I have slept apart. Can't say I like it"," he said.

"Oh, you," said Molly, flushing with pleasure. "When was the last time we slept apart, anyway?"

"When he was bitten by that snake at the Ministry, Christmas 1996," said Harry.

"Yes, yes of course," agreed Molly. She looked at Harry. "Are you sure you can't make it tomorrow night, dear. Ginny said she has a surprise for us. Perhaps if I send an owl to your boss," she mused.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, but I'm following up a case, so I can't miss my shift," he said, smiling at her. The thought of his boss, Carlisle, receiving an owl from Mrs Weasley asking him to let Harry have the afternoon off so he could go to hers for tea made him nearly laugh out loud. Carlisle was a bit pompous, like Percy.

"Will you let Hermione know if you see her? I asked Ronald to ask her, but he didn't know if he would see her while he was at the Ministry tomorrow," she said.

"I think she's in court tomorrow, and then usually has dinner with Justin on Wednesdays," said Harry.

"Well, we'll have to have another catch up with you both soon," said Molly, loving nothing more than having the whole family at the Burrow. "Especially now that Ginny and Ronald are home for good."

A healer's assistant entered and did a quick observation. "Your dinner will be up soon," she said cheerfully.

Harry stood. "I should go."

Molly stood to hug him. "Pop over for a meal soon, dear. You know you're welcome any time," she offered, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for stopping in, Harry, and for the magazines," said Arthur, waving.

"If there's anything else you need, just send an owl," said Harry, "and say hello to all the family."

"We will, dear. Stay safe," said Molly.

Harry left them, stopping off to pay the bill for Mr Weasley's hospital stay on his way out. He dropped his name to ask a favour, that the administration staff tell the elder Weasleys the Ministry had picked up the bill, and made a mental note to speak to Kingsley, just in case.

/*/*/*/*

"Ronald, what time did you say Ginny was arriving?" asked Molly, the next day. She and Bill had brought Arthur home before lunch, and he'd stayed in the lounge all afternoon, even napping there after a light lunch.

"She should be here any time," said Ron, tickling Victoire under her chin as he rested her on his hip.

"When do you start back at the DMLE?" asked Bill, smiling to see his daughter so taken with the uncle she had only recently met.

"I'm going in tomorrow, just to touch base with the Aurors I'll be working with and what cases they're on. I start the next day," he said.

"Will you be partnered up with Harry again?" asked George, who had just arrived with Angelina.

"Dunno," shrugged Ron, putting Victoire down so she could run over to see what Uncle George had brought for her from his shop. She giggled as she rifled through his pockets.

"Ginny's still coming, isn't she?" asked Audrey, helping Molly in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she should be here any time," said Ron, with a quick glimpse of his mother's clock. Ginny's hand was still resting on _'home'._

"Any idea what her big surprise is?" asked Percy.

"Yeah...look, just don't freak out, okay. Give her time to explain, especially ...well, you'll see," said Ron, seeing Ginny's hand change to _'travelling'._

The green flames shot up, and everyone's attention was drawn to the fireplace. Despite the brief reunion at the hospital, nobody but Ron had been in touch with Ginny, although she _had_ visited her dad. She had given the excuse that she was busy settling into her new home, although none of them didn't understand why she wasn't staying at the Burrow.

Ron huried over, blocking their view. He seemed to take something from her, but his back was to them all. Ginny stepped around him, shaking her head to get any remaining Floo powder off. It was something she had done ever since she was a child, and it made Bill feel nostalgic.

Molly was struck by how beautiful her daughter had grown up to be. She was still young, only 20, but she was a woman now, a beautiful young woman. "Ginny," she called.

Ginny looked up, hesitating for a brief second that made Molly's heart still. Wasn't she happy to be home? Would she explain her absence?

But in seconds, Ginny was in her arms, hugging her tight. "Mum," she breathed, her eyes closed.

Molly tightened her arms around her, as if afraid if she let go, Ginny would disappear again. When she did let her go, Ginny headed straight for her dad. "Dad, I'm so glad you're doing better," she said, bending down to hug him tightly too

"Always better when I have my family around me," said Arthur, "especially my little girl," he finished softly, giving her an extra squeeze. She smiled at him as she stood.

"So what's the big surprise, Sis?" asked George, sitting next to Angelina with Victoire on his knee, playing with a pygmy puff.

Ginny glanced around, noting all the family were there, except for Charlie. She walked back over to Ron and put her hand on his back. Slowly he turned around, holding a small child in his arms, whose head was tucked against his chest.

"Wha-?" began Molly, and the child raised her head to look around. When she noticed everyone looking at her, she grew shy and dropped her head on Ron's shoulders.

Ginny sent her a look of encouragement. She then turned back to her family. "This is my daughter...Cassie."

There was silence. "Your daughter?" asked Molly faintly.

"But how...when," began Bill, when Percy interrupted.

"More importantly, who?" he demanded. "Who is her-?"

"Enough!" cried Ginny, then lowered her voice, after looking at Cassie. She took her daughter from Ron, who had kept silent. Holding Cassie, she went over to Molly. "Cassie, this is my mum...and your grandma."

Cassie kept silent, looking Molly in the eye, as though waiting for Molly to speak first.

Ginny moved to her dad. "And this is your grandpa. He's just come out of the hospital, but when he's better, he loves getting hugs."

"Especially from pretty girls," said Arthur, and Cassie smiled a small smile at him. Ginny nodded her thanks to him.

She turned to look at her brothers and sisters-in-law. "All these men are my brothers, and the ladies are their wives. So now, these are your uncles and aunties." She moved to each of them, introducing them to Cassie slowly. George pulled a coin out from behind her ear and gave it to her, which made her look at him in surprise, then giggle.

"And this is my biggest big brother, your uncle Bill, and he's married to your auntie Fleur. Remember I showed you photos of their wedding?" asked Ginny.

Cassie nodded. "You looked like a princess," she told Fleur shyly.

"Zank you, ma niéce," said Fleur, pleased.

Bill placed his hands on his own daughter's small shoulders. "This is my daughter, Victoire. She's nearly three and Cassie, she's your cousin," he said.

Cassie and Victoire smiled at each other, then Cassie's attention was drawn to the pygmy puff rolling around on the table. "Do you wanna play with her," Victoire offered. The other girl nodded, and Ginny sat her at the table next to Victoire.

She crouched in between the two girls. "Hello, Victoire, I am your aunt Ginny," she said. "Your dad's sister."

Victoire looked up at Bill, who nodded. She flung her arms around Ginny. "Papa talks about you a lot. I like having a real aunt, not just a married aunt."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears as she hugged her back. "Well, I love having a Weasley niece. It's about time we had more girls here."

Victoire nodded. "Boys are boring, doncha think?" she asked Cassie.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know any, cept Uncle Ron, and I love him."

Ron crouched down to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, sweetheart." He kissed Victoire's cheek too, making her giggle.

She wiped his kiss off. "You're silly, Uncle Ron." Cassie giggled too.

"Right then, dinner," said Molly.

"I'll help you, Mum," offered Ginny, and they moved into the kitchen. "Mum, I promise to explain everything soon, just, not in front of Cassie, okay?"

Molly hugged her daughter. "Are you okay, Ginny?"

Ginny closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar smells of home, the wonderful smell of her mother. "I'm fine," she said.

Molly pulled back and looked Ginny in the eyes. Ginny met her gaze and held it. "Okay then," Molly finally said.

Angelina and Audrey came into the kitchen. "Can we help?" asked Audrey.

Ginny flashed her new sisters-in-law a grateful smile. "More hands make less work," she said, and they all got to it.

/*/*/*/*

It was almost as if no time had passed at all. There was laughter and talking, and Ginny almost felt as if she had never left. However, there was one thing that was very different.

Fred wasn't there; would never be there again.

She found it hard to look at George, wondering how he had found the strength to go on without his twin. She wished she had been there for him in those darkest days after the battle.

He was telling a story about a product he and his partner at the store WWW, Lee Jordan had made, when he made eye contact with Ginny, and seemed to understand what she was feeling. He faltered but continued on with the story, but never met Ginny's eyes again that night.

"So Ginny, have you seen any of your old friends since you've been back?" asked Angelina.

Ginny nodded. "Luna looked after Cassie that first night I came to the hospital. Astoria Greengrass, er Malfoy, helped me find a house to live in. Other than that, no," she said.

"I'm sure they'll all be looking forward to seeing you again. Neville, dear boy, always asks me if I've heard from you, every time I see him. Harry, of course, and Hermione. The one that went on to play Quidditch, what was her name again, Arthur?" asked Molly.

"Demelza...something," said Arthur, looking up from watching his granddaughters playing.

"Demelza Robbins. So she made it to the big leagues, good for her," said Ginny.

"You were a better player than her," noted George. "It could have been you."

Ginny shrugged. "Some things weren't meant to be."

There was silence again, as they all felt like they were venturing into her past.

Fleur stood. "Victoire, Cassie, it eez bath time, I zink. Would you like to bathe togezzer. Cassie, your grandmére has ze pink bubbles for ze bath. Do you like pink?" she asked.

Cassie nodded. "I like purple best, though. Pink's okay," she said.

Victoire looked pleased. "I like pink best, but purple's okay," she said.

Fleur looked at Ginny. "Is eet alright for me to bath zem togezzer? I shall stay with zem," she offered.

Ginny realised Fleur was giving her the opportunity to explain everything to her family, and she nodded. "Thank you, Fleur. Cassie, honey, is that okay with you. I'd be right here, and so will Uncle Ron," she told her.

Cassie nodded. Ginny looked pleased. "Good thing we brought some nice new pyjamas with us tonight," she said, Accio-ing a bag she had brought with her.

The two girls hopped off their chairs and Victoire began telling Cassie all about the rooms they passed as they went upstairs. "That was Uncle Percy's bedroom, that's Grandma and Grandpa's room..."

"I shall keep zem upstairs as long as I can, ma soéur," said Fleur to Ginny.

"Thanks. This could take awhile," said Ginny, gratefully. She looked at Ron, who nodded encouragingly.

Ginny looked around at all her family, scarcely unable to believe she was finally, finally home.

"It all started when Mum sent me through to the Tonks' house, when she got word that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spotted in Hogsmeade," she started.

"We know that, Ginny," sighed Bill.

"I have to tell you this in my own way," she shot back at him.

"Shut it, Bill. Let her speak," said Ron quietly. His voice was authoritarian, and made Bill frown to hear his little brother speak to him like that.

"I didn't want to go," said Ginny. "I was so mad I was being kept away. I figured I'd lay low at the Tonks', then Floo to Rosmerta's and make my way to Hogwarts from Abe's. But then..." She faltered, as she remembered everything as if it were happening all over again.


	6. Chapter 6 The Memory

"It all started when Mum sent me through to the Tonks' house, when she got word that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spotted in Hogsmeade," she repeated.

"I didn't want to go," said Ginny. "I was so mad I was being kept away. I figured I'd lay low at the Tonks', then Floo to Rosmerta's and make my way to Hogwarts from Abe's. But then..." She faltered, as she remembered everything as if it were happening all over again.

" _Mum, why can't I come with you? I can't just sit here, not knowing if my family is all right, if Harry is...Mum, please," implored Ginny desperately._

 _Molly grabbed her in a tight hug. "Please, Ginny, for the love of Merlin, stay here. Dora is close to her time, she could do with the company. I promise we'll send word to you as soon as we can," she vowed._

" _Mum, I can help. I know the castle, I know the Carrows," pleaded Ginny._

 _Molly grabbed her wrist. "No, I won't let them anywhere near you again. Look what they've done to you." She held up Ginny's hand that showed 'Blood Traitor' etched on the back of her hand. "I won't give them the opportunity to hurt you again," she said firmly._

 _Ginny snatched her hand back, glad that her mother didn't know about the number of time she's been tortured and put under the Cuciatus. "Mum, please," she begged._

" _No. You will stay here till we send word it's safe for you to come," said Molly. She cupped her daughter's cheek. "I love you, Ginny. Please, do this for me and your father."_

 _A tear streaked down Ginny's cheek and she nodded. In her mind she was already working on a plan to leave the Tonks' and head to Hogwarts._

 _Molly prepared to leave. "Mum, wait," called Ginny. Molly turned to look back at her. "When you see Harry..." She shook her head. "Look after him, Mum. Please," she whispered. "Bring him back to me."_

 _Molly looked as if she were seeing her daughter for the first time. "When?" she asked._

" _End of my fifth year," replied Ginny. "He ended it at Dumbledore's funeral. Said he had things to do, that Dumbledore had left him to do. Mum, I had to let him go, I knew that. I-I just didn't think it would take this long...or be this hard."_

 _Molly hugged her again, impossibly tighter than before. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You just might be the bravest of us all, Ginny. There is nothing harder than waiting."_

" _When it's over, he'll need us, all of us," she said brokenly._

" _We'll all help each other," nodded Molly, solemnly._

" _I love you, Mum," said Ginny. Molly smiled bravely, and let Ginny Floo to the Tonks'._

 _Ginny stepped out, having been over before to keep Tonks company as she was on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy. It gave her some respite from her great aunt Muriel, for Tonks was great fun. Surely Tonks would understand she needed to be at the castle. She knew Tonks herself would be there if she could._

" _Hello? Tonks? Mrs Tonks?" she called, already heading upstairs to the main bedroom where Tonks had moved into._

" _Ginny! Good, you're here. Nymphadora's labour has started." Andromeda Tonks appeared in the doorway._

 _It still startled Ginny how much Andromeda looked like her sister, Bellatrix, especially now with her eyes flashing and dressed all unshavelled._

" _I may have time to get my mum," offered Ginny, back pedalling. If her mother was busy helping Tonks birth hers and Remus' baby, she wouldn't notice if Ginny slipped through the Floo._

" _There's no time," said Andromeda, bearing down on Ginny and grabbing her wrist, her still healing wrist. Ginny cried out in pain at the strength in the older woman's grasp, as she practically dragged Ginny to the bedroom._

" _Pack everything in that drawer into that bag," ordered Andromeda, as she moved closer to the bed._

" _Mum, something doesn't feel right," cried Tonks. Ginny's heart rate kicked up, but she quickly looked away when Andromeda drew the sheets back to examine her daughter. "Still only seven centimetres," she affirmed._

" _But I feel like I want to push now," cried Tonks._

" _No, it's not time," said Andromeda, trying to calm her daughter. "Damnit, I knew we should have moved to the safe house yesterday," she swore._

" _Safe house?" asked Ginny, having finished packing._

" _We'll leave as soon as this one's born, as soon as we can" said Andromeda. "Remus will come and join us there. It's what we all agreed on."_

" _If Greyback is killed or captured, we won't need to," reminded Tonks, panting._

" _What about Greyback?" asked Ginny fearfully. The werewolf truly frightened her, and she was so glad her brother Bill had no residual affects after being bitten by him the night Dumbledore died. He simply craved rare meat on the night of a full moon._

" _He was the one that turned Remus when he was a boy. He's vowed to turn Remus' child, too," said Andromeda, checking Tonks' vital signs._

" _What? That's inhuman!" cried Ginny, staring at Tonk's huge exposed belly._

" _He's a werewolf, the worst of his kind," said Andromeda._

" _What are you going to do?" asked Ginny, coming closer to the bed. Tonks held out her hand and Ginny took it. Tonks squeezed hard as another contraction hit, making Ginny cry out._

" _It's going to get a lot worse than that," said Andromeda dryly. "I'll get you some water." She left to listen to the wireless for any news of the battle._

" _We've got a plan, Ginny. Mum's family has a place in Paris. We've got a Portkey ready to go. As soon as the baby comes, we're leaving. Remus will meet us there, letting us know when it's time to come home. Only when Greyback is captured, or even better, killed," said Tonks, moaning and rubbing her belly._

" _Right. What can I do?" asked Ginny, eager to help._

" _The baby's bag is packed?" asked Tonks. Ginny nodded; she had just done so._

" _Good. The house is well stocked with everything we'll need for months. The Portkey is there, waiting. All we need is this one to co-operate," she said, gesturing to her stomach. "I wish Remus was here."_

" _Shall I go to Hogwarts to get him?" asked Ginny, hopefully._

 _Tonks shook her head. "He needs to be there. For Harry, for himself. They need all capable wizards there, anyway," she said._

" _Yeah," said Ginny, glumly. Tonks squeezed her hand again._

" _He'll be all right, love," she said softly. Ginny had talked about hers and Harry's relationship while they had spent time together._

 _Ginny nodded. "I just wonder how he'll be when this is all over. You know Harry. He'll take it all to heart, blame himself for everything," she said._

" _He'll have you, love. Just take it one day at a time," said Tonks._

" _How does it feel, knowing the baby will soon be here?" asked Ginny, laying down next to Tonks, as they had often done as they chatted._

" _Scary, but brilliant," said Tonks. "I hope he looks like Remus."_

" _Last week you thought it was a girl," giggled Ginny._

 _Tonks gasped and grabbed her stomach, frowning. "Tonks, what is it?" asked Ginny, sitting up._

" _Get my mother," cried Tonks, "ahhhhh."_

 _Ginny flew off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. "Mrs Tonks? Mrs Tonks, please come," she urged._

 _Andromeda hurried back to the room. "What is it?" she asked urgently, checking down below. "You're fully dilated!"_

" _Mu-um, help," cried Tonks._

" _Ginny, go to the bathroom, grab some towels," ordered Andromeda._

 _Ginny ran to the bathroom and returned quickly. Tonks was sweating profusely and crying out. "It hurts so much," she cried, grabbing her belly._

" _Can't you give her something for the pain," cried Ginny, hating to see her friend in so much pain._

" _It's too late. Dora, once you hold the baby in your arms, you'll forget the pain," said Andromeda._

" _Not...bloody...likely," cried Tonks, grimacing. "Aaargh!"_

" _I can see the head," cried Andromeda, and Ginny peered down, amazed at what she was seeing._

" _Aaaaaaahhhhh," cried Tonks, and Ginny reached for her hand._

" _Dora, listen to me. This is the hardest part, the baby's shoulders. Once this part is over, the baby should slip right out. Take some deep breaths and we'll go again."_

 _Tonks panted, grimacing. "I want to know what's going on at Hogwarts."_

" _There's no time," growled Andromeda._

" _I'll get the wireless," said Ginny, and she raced downstairs to get it, then returned. She turned it on, and tried to tune in to Potterwatch._

" _I need to go again," said Tonks, and she cried out. "Mum!"_

" _I know," said Andromeda, grimly, and she waved her wand. Tonks shook her head._

" **\- castle has sustained great damage. Countless dead at this time, including students. No names have been released yet of the dead, on either side."**

Tonks and Ginny hitched a breath and looked at each other fearfully. "- **reports of Death Eaters fleeing have not been confirmed. Word is, Voldemort has just called an hour's grace, allowing people to collect the dead and injured out on the grounds. We await more news from our correspondent at the castle."**

 _Andromeda and Tonks exchanged fearful looks. "He's coming. I just know it," cried Tonks._

" _You need to focus on the baby. We'll leave as soon as he or she is cleaned up," ordered Andromeda. "Now ready, push."_

 _Tonks half sat, with Ginny's help, pushing with all the energy she had left. "Aaaargggghhh," she cried._

" _She's here...it's a baby girl," cried Andromeda in relief._

 _Ginny helped Tonks lay back, still panting. "Is...she...okay?" she asked, trying to sit back up._

" _She's beautiful," cried Andromeda, half laughing, half crying, as she severed the umbilical cord with her wand. She started to clean the baby, and the little one began to cry._

" _Best sound in the world," grinned Andromeda, placing her on the end of the bed and cleaning her properly. She put a nappy on her and dressed her in the outfit that Remus and Tonks had picked out._

" _Mum, something's happening," called Tonks urgently._

 _Andromeda handed the baby over to Ginny and took another look. "It's the afterbirth," she said._

 _Ginny cooed at the baby, marvelling at the tiny features. The baby yawned and began opening and closing her mouth. When Ginny mentioned it, Andromeda looked pleased._

" _She's hungry, we'll put her to the breast when the after birth is delivered," said Andromeda._

 _The baby opened her eyes. "She has Remus' eyes," cried Ginny, unaware of tears running down her face. At this time, their world's defining moment, this little one was a light in the was hope for a better brighter future._

" _Thank Merlin," gasped Tonks, then grimaced._

 _Andromeda let out a gasp. Ginny stopped cooing over the baby and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, then looked down. "Is there supposed to be that much blood?"_

 _Andromeda shook her head, waving her wand over Tonks' lower body._

" _Mum?" said Tonks, weakly._

" _No, save your strength," cried Andromeda, laying her hands on her daughter's lower body and frowning._

" _What's happening?" cried Ginny._

" _Too much blood," said Andromeda, grimly._

" _Mum...get the baby...out of here," said Tonks, breathing heavily._

" _What? You can't be moved, it will kill you," cried Andromeda._

 _Tonks shook her hand, smiling sadly. "I'm not going to make it. Mum, take the baby, leave-now!"_

" _No, I won't leave you, Dora," cried Andromeda, using her wand to siphon up the blood. The two Tonks women looked at each other, then at Ginny. They then looked at each other again, as if asking the other a question._

 _Tonks nodded. "She will do it."_

 _Andromeda reluctantly left Dora, knowing there was nothing more she could do for her daughter. She moved to look at her granddaughter, nestled in Ginny's arms. She kissed her forehead, then slowly looked at Ginny._

" _What is it?" asked Ginny, fearfully._

" **As the end of the hour approaches, we can confirm that noted werewolf and Voldemort supporter, Fenrir Greyback was seen fleeing the battle. We can also confirm..."**

" _No," gasped Ginny. "Bloody coward! He knows Harry will win!"_

" _It doesn't matter. We have to get the baby out of here. I can't leave Dora, not like this. It has to be you, Ginny," said Andromeda._

" _I can take the baby to Hogwarts. I'll find Remus, bring him here," said Ginny, anxiously._

 _Andromeda shook her head._

" _I'll get my mum...or Madame Pomfrey," suggested Ginny, desperately._

" _They'll be needed to help with the wounded," said Andromeda. She herself had planned to be there, helping._

" _What are you saying?" asked Ginny._

" _You must take the baby to the safe house. Stay there till you hear of Greyback's death or capture...or until Remus comes for you both. Only then can you return to England," said Andromeda gravely, keeping an eye on her daughter, who was fading fast._

" _Me? I can't, I don't know anything about looking after a baby," cried Ginny._

" _You...can ...do...it, Ginny. I...trust...you. You're...her...god...mother," wheezed Tonks._

" _First you must make the Unbreakable Vow," ordered Andromeda._

" _What?" cried Ginny, her mind spinning. Had the world gone mad in the last few minute?._

" _Take my hand," said Andromeda. Ginny used her free wand arm to take Andromeda's arm. A thin tongue of red flames shot from Andromeda's wand, and wound itself around their joined hands._

" _Do you solemnly swear to take this child to a safe house. To tell no-one of your location. To keep her safe and hidden until you have absolution confirmation the werewolf Fenrir Greyback is in custody or dead, or Remus Lupin comes for her. Only then will you return to England. If the worst has happened, and Remus Lupin has not survived, you will take this child as if she were your own, to raise her to the best of your ability, to become her mother," said Andromeda._

 _After a look at Tonks, who weakly nodded, almost pleadingly, Ginny hesitantly said, "I will."_

 _The magic bounding their hands tightened. "Remus intended to ask Harry Potter to be the baby's godfather. Should neither survive the great battle, you are the baby's sole support. Upon your return to Engand, she is to be taken at the appropriate time to Gringgot's, so she can be acknowledged as a member of the House of Black and all that pertains to that. At Gringott's, you will have access to her vaults until she is of age. Do you understand?"_

" _I understand. I accept this honour of becoming the baby's godmother and guardian until Remus comes for her. Should circumstances change, I will become the baby's mother," said a heartbroken Ginny._

 _Andromeda nodded at Ginny's words. "So mote it be," she said to finish the Vow._

" _So Mote it be," repeated Ginny._

" _Mum." Tonks whispered painfully._

 _Both Ginny's and Andromeda's attention turned to Tonks. Ginny lay the baby next to Tonks, and she turned to see her daughter for the first and last time. "So beautiful," she whispered, and a tear ran down her cheek. "Ginny?"_

" _Yes?" whispered Ginny._

" _Her name...keep the family tradition going," said Tonks in a weak voice._

" _Did you have a name in mind?" asked Ginny._

 _Tonks shook her head. "We only had a name picked out for a boy. Make it something pretty. Remus will like that."_

 _Outside, they heard the distinctive howl of a werewolf. The three women looked fearful._

" _You must go," said Andromeda._

" _Come with me. I can't leave you here to face him," cried Ginny, glancing at all the blood on the bed._

" _Please, Ginny...save her. Save my daughter," pleaded Tonks._

" _There's no time, you must go- NOW!" ordered Andromeda._

 _She turned to see Andromeda had activated the Portkey. She shoved the baby bag on Ginny's shoulder and kissed her granddaughter on her forehead. "I hope the future is a peaceful one for you, my darling," she said softly._

 _Ginny was afraid. "I don't think I can do this," she said._

" _You must," said Andromeda, hopelessly with a look at Tonks. "There is no-one else."_

 _Ginny glanced at Tonks. She had passed, her eyes on her daughter."No," cried Ginny, shaking._

 _The baby began to cry. The howls outside grew closer. "Go," cried Andromeda, shoving the Portkey in Ginny's hand. "Good luck to you both," she said, as the Portkey whisked Ginny away._

 _She held the baby close to her chest, stumbling as they landed. The lights came on automatically. "Who are you? You is not being Mrs Dora, Mrs Andromeda or Mr Lupin?"_

 _Ginny looked at the house elf. "They-she..." She shook her head, unable to voice her fears._

 _The baby cried and Ginny instinctively rocked it. "Hush, hush, it's going to be all right," she crooned._

" _Baby is very young," noted the house elf._

" _Only minutes old," cried Ginny, She remembered what Andromeda said. "She needs a feed."_

" _I shall prepare something," said the house elf. There would be time for introductions later._

 _The baby quietened and Ginny carefully lay her down. Nearby was a radio, and she turned it on._

" **\- reports from London say that Harry Potter, reportedly the Chosen One, has responded to Voldemort's request for a meeting in the Forbidden Forest, on the grounds of the Hogwarts school of Magic. He has not been seen for the last fifteen minutes, and his two companions, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are searching for him in the castle. However, a witness reported seeing Harry Potter heading into the forest."**

Ginn _y fell to her knees next to the sofa she had lain the baby on. "Oh Harry...be safe, please. Please, no matter what, be safe." She dropped her head and began to weep._

Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt were thrown out of the Pensieve as the memory ended. They took deep breaths as they took in what they had just witnessed.

"Well, that certainly ties in with what we suspected when we found Tonks and Andromeda's bodies...well, what that monster left of them," said Kingsley.

Harry was shaken. "Poor Ginny, to go through that," he said softly. He was overwhelmed at her obvious concern for him, and found it ironic that at the moment she arrived in Paris, was probably about the same time he faced the Avada Kedavra from Voldemort.

"Our lawyers have already viewed the memory, and have declared it wasn't tampered with. They also said that the Unbreakable vow was carried out correctly and was lifted when the French Aurors brought in Greyback six months ago," confirmed Kingsley. He tried to make the moment light hearted. "Congratulations, you're a godfather."

"Yeah," breathed Harry, his thoughts on Sirius. What would he, Harry, know about being a godfather? "So Ginny could have returned with, er, what's her name?"

"Cassiopeia Hope Weasley. Ginny formally adopted her in Paris once Remus' death was confirmed. I believe she calls her Cassie," noted Kingsley.

"Why did she wait six months to return to England?" asked Harry.

"You know the trouble we had with the European Law Enforcement department. We wanted to extradite the beast here, to be given the Kiss. They insisted they had prior jurisdiction over his arrest for attacks he commited throughout Europe. It went on for weeks, but it was only a month ago that it was finalised, and he remains in a prison in Paris," explained Kingsley.

"And then Mr Weasley had a turn and was hospitalised," said Harry.

Kingsley nodded. "Naturally Ron and Ginny returned home, in case things didn't end well here. Apparantly Molly begged them to come home, and Ron agreed instantly. Ginny reluctantly agreed, but well, here they are," he said.

"Ron's returning to our department?" asked Harry.

Kingsley nodded. "We are reluctant to separate you and Greengrass, you've proven to be a good combination. Carlisle and I have talked about it, and we'll slot Weasley in somewhere, see who he's the best fit with."

Harry nodded, gazing back down at the Pensieve. "I can't believe it, poor Tonks and Mrs Tonks. Poor Ginny," he said.

Kingsley nodded. "Molly was, I think, relieved to know that her new granddaughter wasn't a result of a rape at the school, like some we've heard of. Ginny went through enough that year you were away, without having that on her shoulders too. Still, as frightened by her new responsibilities as she seemed to be in there," – he indicated the Pensieve – "I've talked to Ginny and Cassie, and they seem to have a close mother-daughter bond. She's a strong witch to have done this without much family support. She volunteered this memory when I asked. You say Ron found her after six months?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "I don't know how, but he found a clue and went to find her, and did. He was with her this whole time?"

Kingsley nodded. "He transferred to our Paris counterparts, and kept an apartment, but it appears he spent most of his non working hours with his sister and niece."

There was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing a staff from their Archive division. "May I take it now, Sir?" he asked Kingsley, referring to the memory. Any memories revealing evidence in a crime, and/or involving an Unbreakable vow had to be stored.

"Yes, take it away," said Kingsley, and he and Harry watched as the memory was recorked and the Pensieve taken away.

"A copy of the Unbreakable vow has been sent to Gringott's, no doubt you'll receive some sort of communication from them soon, regarding the girl."

"What exactly do I have to do as her godfather?" asked Harry worriedly.

Kingsley stood, and Harry did too. " I'd suggest talking to Ginny. See what part of her daughter's life she expects you to play a part in."

"Right – talk to Ginny," noted Harry. At least this gave him an excuse to do so.

"Give her my best wishes. She's a strong witch, I really admire her for what she's done," said Kingsley, leaving.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry.

He was still there, half an hour later, thinking about all he had seen. It seems he and Ginny would now be forever linked by their guardianship of Cassie.

It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Cassie

Next day, Harry was in his office rifling through mountains of paperwork when there was a knock on his office door. He was alone, as Daphne had gone out for some files relevant to a case they were on and Ron had been summoned somewhere ten minutes ago. He looked up to see Parker at the door.

"Hey Potter, you're needed in interrogation room one," he said, then left.

Harry was surprised, but headed out. He spied Daphne, seeing her talking with a little girl with her red hair in plaits. _'Cute',_ he thought, before knocking on the door. When he heard permission to enter, he went inside.

He started. Ginny, Ron and an unknown man were sitting on one side of the table, and Hermione was on the other. A goblin Harry recognised from Gringott's sat too, observing the goings on. The mood in the room was icy.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked warily, looking at them all slowly. His gaze lingered on Ginny.

"Harry," said Hermione, gesturing for him to come and sit beside her. "I took the liberty of drawing up some papers on your behalf."

"For what?" asked Harry, eyeing the paperwork on the table, then Ginny and Ron. Neither looked at him, and neither looked happy.

"You saw Ginny's memories in the Pensieve," she said. He nodded. The unknown man leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded, looking at Harry. Her gaze softened slightly, but hardened when she looked at Hermione, who continued talking.

"These papers are for both parties to sign, confirming Harry as godfather to the child of Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin, both deceased," she said, sliding a copy to Ginny and a copy to Harry.

"Oh, I didn't realise we had to sign anything. I just thought we had to do something at Gringott's," said Harry, looking confused.

"That is correct, Mr Potter. However, your lawyer demanded this meeting," nodded Grobbik, the Gringott's goblin.

"Miss Weasley intended to arrange a meeting with Mr Potter soon to do exactly this at Gringott's," said the man next to Ginny.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Jules Gustin, family law," introduced the man.

"A lawyer? We don't really need a lawyer, do we?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Apparantly so," said Ginny, nodding at Hermione.

"Harry, as head of the House of Black, you are quite wealthy. It would be foolish not to safeguard your properties, your vaults," protested Hermione.

The goblin nodded in approval.

Hermione continued. "The form I have just given you is to confirm Harry as Cassiopeia's godfather. This form also confirms that she is the daughter of Nymphadora Lupin, nee Tonks. Daughter of Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. A member of the House of Black. This will ensure Cassiopeia falls under Harry's protection."

"We will need the child's blood and yours, Mr Potter, to bind the two of you under the House of Black. Miss Weasley, as you are her adopted mother, and as I understand, completed the blood ties at the time of adoption, you too, will fall under the House of Black's protection," said Grobbik.

"First you'll need to sign these waivers, stating you have no claim on any property shown on this list," said Hermione, sliding more papers over to Ginny. She didn't even look at them, she passed them to her lawyer, her gaze not leaving Harry.

"If I can draw your attention to page one, it is a listing of all Harry's properties and contents he inherited from the Potter family. Page two shows a listing of properties and contents he inherited from the Black family. Page three shows a list of the combined family vaults and their contents. You need to -"

"I have no need to see these," said Ginny, horrified. "They're none of my business." She appealed to Harry.

"Sorry, I- Hermione, is this really necessary?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Harry, you're one of the wealthiest wizards in England, possibly even Europe. You need to safeguard yourself," she said.

"Of course," mocked Ginny, "because us Weasleys have nothing, so we can't wait to get our hands on your money." Ron crossed his arms but held his tongue. This was Ginny's battle but she had asked him to accompany her. He didn't like where this was heading.

Hermione flushed, knowing how sensitive the Weasley family were about their lack of money. "I know this may seem uncomfortable, but -"

"Uncomfortable? It's bloody ridiculous. Here, give me a damn quill," cried Ginny. She hurriedly signed Hermione's paperwork. "I don't want your properties, your contents, your vaults. I never did," she said, looking sadly at Harry. He opened his mouth to reply but then shut it.

Hermione looked everything over. "It's best to get these things out of the way early. I'll get these filed straight away." She rose to leave.

"Wait. Miss Weasley has paperwork of her own for Mr Potter," said Jules, opening his briefcase.

Hermione sat down. "Indeed?" she asked interestedly. She grabbed the paper before Harry could, when Jules slid it over, pointing out a highlighted part. She nodded approvingly after reading it. "You can sign it," she told Harry.

Harry never signed anything without reading it. "Last will and ...this is your will?" he asked Ginny, aghast. She nodded. He read further. "If you die–" he could barely say it – " you want me to become Cassie's parent?"

Ginny nodded. "It's what Remus and Tonks would want. I'd like you to get to know her, to know your goddaughter," she said.

"I draw your attention to the date these papers were drawn up," mocked Jules, making Hermione flush. "Miss Weasley always intended for Mr Potter to enjoy a relationship with his god daughter. As you can see, she is leaving her daughter financially sound, with solid investments and property of her own, as willed to her from her birth parents. She asked me to draw these papers up three days ago. Gringott's already has a copy," said Jules.

"Checkmate," said Ron, softly.

Hermione turned her gaze to him. "I'm sorry...I was just looking out for Harry's best interests," she said.

Ron ignored her. "We done here?" he asked tersely. At Jules' nod, he left the office.

"Next time you might want to ask me first if I want you to do this kind of thing for me," growled Harry. He hadn't liked being made to look like a fool.

"I did it to protect you, Harry," protested Hermione.

"Protect him from me?" They had both forgotten Ginny was still there. "I don't want or need anything from Harry for myself, but I will fight to make sure my daughter is protected," she said to both of them.

"Ginny -" began Harry.

"Once she has provided a blood sample, confirming who she is, she will be under Harry's protection as the head of the House of Black," reminded Hermione.

"Yeah, and I've got the paperwork to prove it," said Ginny sarcastically, waving the papers. Her lawyer quickly took them from her.

"I'll get them filed," said Jules, putting them in his briefcase. He spoke softly to her and she nodded, then he left.

"How did you mange to get Jules Gustin as your lawyer?" asked Hermione, impressed despite herself. "He's one of the top lawyers in his field."

"He was recommended to me by Draco and Astoria. I had my Paris lawyer confirm he would be perfect for this situation," said Ginny.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Ginny, I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"For what, exactly?" asked Ginny.

"If I've upset you with all...this," she said, gesturing to her paperwork.

"Hermione, just go, all right?" asked Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't see her nod, just pick up her briefcase, smile apologetically at a stone faced Ginny, then left.

Harry and Ginny were alone for the first time in many years. "Hi," said Harry stupidly.

"Hi," said Ginny softly. She hesitated. "Would you like to meet Cassie?"

"Yeah, I would," said Harry. "Should I come over after work or something?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "No need, she's just out here."

Harry followed her out and over to where the little girl he'd seen earlier was with Daphne, now sitting on Ron's knee as she talked to both he and Daphne. Her face lit up when she saw Ginny and she ran to her.

"Mummy, you were soooooo long," she said.

Ginny leant down to pick her up. "Were you good for Auror Daphne?" she asked.

The little girl nodded, eyeing Harry curiously. "Who's he?" she asked.

"This is Harry, remember I told you about him? It was his owl that brought the letter to us this morning," said Ginny gently.

"Hello," said Harry, feeling shy.

"Hello. I like your owl. Is she a girl owl or a boy owl?" asked Cassie.

"Hedwig is a girl owl, and she's my very best friend," said Harry.

Ron sighed. "Go to Paris for three years and you get demoted by an owl," he muttered, shaking his head. He winked at Harry to let him know there were no hard feelings.

"I like Hedwig, she's a pretty owl. She let me touch her feathers," said Cassie.

"She must like you too, she doesn't let everyone pat her," said Harry.

"Cassie love, remember the other night, when you met all your new uncles and aunties, and your grandma and grandpa?" asked Ginny.

"And Vicki," reminded Cassie. "She's my cousin," she told Harry, "only she's just two. I'm bigger, I'm four," she said. Harry looked impressed.

"Well, Harry is another part of your family," said Ginny.

She looked at Harry thoughtfully. "But he doesn't had red hair, Mummy."

Harry and Ron chuckled. "Smart girl," said Daphne.

"Harry's not my brother, sweetheart. He's not your uncle, he's your godfather," said Ginny.

Cassie wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Harry was a bit at a loss at how to explain. Even Ron looked unsure.

"It just means that Harry is someone special in your life, and if you ever need help for something, then he will be there for you," said Ginny.

"Where will you be, Mummy?" asked Cassie. "Or Uncle Ron, or Grandma or Grandpa?"

"We'll always be here for you, sweetheart, but sometimes, especially when you get older, you'll find it's nice to have one special person, just for you. Harry will be that person for you," said Ginny, in a way she hoped Cassie understood, even at this age.

"And Hedwig too?" asked Cassie, hopefully.

"Hedwig too," agreed Harry laughing.

"Potter, Weasley, Greengrass. If the mother's meeting is over, can we actually get some work done today?" It was their boss, Carlisle.

"Sure, Boss. Seeya later, Ginny, Cassie," said Daphne.

"Bye, Daffy," called Cassie.

Ron snickered. Daphne shot him a dirty look as she left.

"I'll firecall you later, sis," said Ron, and he followed after Daphne.

Harry hesitated. "Sometime today, Potter," said Carlisle, walking past him, Ginny and Cassie.

"We should go," shrugged Ginny.

"But I want to play with Harry...and Hedwig," protested Cassie.

"Harry has to go to work, sweetheart. Someone has to keep an eye on Uncle Ron," she joked.

Cassie giggled. "Uncle Ron eats all our biscuits," she told Harry. "He says he doesn't, but me and Mummy know."

He saluted her. "Good to know, I'll keep a close eye on him." She giggled again.

"Harry, I...I'll be in touch, okay? I'm going to Gringott's now, to sort things out over there," she told him.

"Ginny, about Hermione. I really had no idea, I'm sorry," said Harry.

"I could tell when you walked into the room," she said, sighing.

"Potter!" called his boss.

"He sounds mad," said Cassie.

"I should go. Ladies, have a fun day. Gin, we'll get together again soon," he said, falling into his old nickname for her unconsciously.

Ginny noticed and nodded. "Bye Harry," she said.

"Bye Harry. Tell Hedwig I said bye," called Cassie.

"I will," called Harry, and he waved to her as she walked down the hall, and until she was out of sight.

He went back to his office, unaware he was smiling. He sat at his desk and drew out some parchment, writing quickly.

"Cute kid," said Daphne. "What are you writing?"

"Just a note to Cassie for Hedwig to deliver to her later," said Harry. He'd call for Hedwig on his lunch break.

"So she's your goddaughter," noted Daphne.

"Yeah," said Harry, re-reading what he'd written, hoping it wasn't too grown up for her to understand.

"Ron was pretty pissed with Hermione," noted Daphne. "Didn't they used to date?"

"They were a couple after the battle, till Ron left to find Ginny," said Harry, adding a couple of lines. He decided to end the note simply with _'Your friend and godfather, Harry'._

Daphne watched Harry. "You're smitten already," she realised.

Harry looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah," he admitted.

"The question is...are you smitten with your goddaughter or her mother, who just happens to be your ex?"

Harry stilled, feeling his face flush. He bent his head back over his letter, not replying to Daphne.

Daphne just smiled knowingly.

/*/*/*/*

After their visit to Gringott's, where a simple prick of her finger fulfilled all the requirements for Cassie to be acknowledged as under the protection of the House of Black, and then checking on her own vaults, Ginny and Cassie did some quick essential shopping in Diagon Alley. Ginny really needed to shop some more, but it was getting close to lunchtime and Cassie would need a nap after'still getting used to the changes in her life. Also, it was still strange and new to be able to walk freely again in London. She found herself looking over her shoulder all the time, and feeling smothered when the shop was busy with a lot of people. She sighed in relief when they arrived home.

While the little girl napped, Ginny used the time to unbox more of their personal items they'd brought with them from Paris. As she was placing a few knicknacks around the house, there was a tapping at the window.

Ginny smiled to see Hedwig. "Hey, girl," she crooned, letting the owl soar in and around the lounge. She came to rest on the back of a kitchen chair, holding out her leg with a letter attached.

Ginny took it, recognising Harry's handwriting and smiling to see it was addressed to Cassie. "She's asleep at the moment, but I know she would love to see you again. Can you stay?"

Hedwig hooted her agreement, so Ginny transfigured a broom into an owl stand, and gave her a small bowl of water and a couple of owl treats. "Cassie will want to give you some more, I'm sure," she told the owl. "It's good to see you again, Miss Hedwig," she added softly.

Hedwig hooted again, and settled in for a nap on her own.

Cassie emerged from her bedroom, still rubbing her eyes. Ginny gave her time to wake up properly, knowing she liked some quiet time. Hedwig had other ideas. "Hoot," she said.

Cassie stopped and looked, her eyes wide. "Hedwig," she cried, running over to the owl. Ginny reminded her to be gentle and to wait for Hedwig to show her it was okay to pat her. Immediately, Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement.

Cassie gently patted her. "She's so soft, Mummy," she said in delight.

"Hedwig brought you a letter too," said Ginny.

"For me?" asked Cassie in amazement. Both Ginny and Hedwig nodded.

Ginny helped her undo the letter. She looked at the writing. " Mummy, read it to me, please," she begged, thrusting it up to Ginny.

Ginny pulled Cassie onto her lap as they sat on the sofa. Hedwig flew over to rest behind them. " _To Cassie_ ," read Ginny. " _It was so great to meet you today. I am proud ( he'd crossed out honoured, feeling it was too grown up for her) your parents chose me to be your godfather. I will_ _always_ _be there for you. Your friend and godfather, Harry. PS May Hedwig stay the night? She has had a busy day. HP."_

"Harry knew my Tonks and Remus?" asked Cassie, surprised. Ginny

Ginny nodded. "Harry's dad had two best friends, one was your Remus. That's why _Harry_ was important to your Remus, and why _you_ are important to Harry," explained Ginny. She picked up the letter again. "This is a very special letter," she said, reading it. _And so very Harry!_

"So it belongs in my treasure box," said Cassie excitedly. She ran into her bedroom and returned with a pretty little box that Ron had given her. Inside was all the treasures she'd found. A photo of Tonks and Remus, laughing at Grimmauld Place. A small purple plastic unicorn. A shiny crystal. And now, a precious letter.

"So will it be all right if Hedwig stays?" asked Ginny in amusement.

"Oh yes, Mummy," cried Cassie. She ran to get some owl treats and offered them to Hedwig. "Please stay, Hedwig?"

Hedwig happily accepted the owl treats and ruffled her feathers to settle down for the afternoon.

"How about you draw a picture for Harry, to say thank you for his nice letter," suggested Ginny. "Hedwig can take it back to him tomorrow."

Cassie loved that idea so she ran to get her pencils and crayons and paper. "What shall I draw, Mummy?"

"Hmmm. You could draw a picture of our new house. Or the Burrow. Or-"

"I'll draw Hedwig," decided Cassie. Hedwig hooted and preened.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart. Harry will really like that," said Ginny.

Cassie drew a cute picture of Hedwig, and Ginny had to find the absolute best envelope to put it in. Cassie carefully wrote Harry's name on the outside, with prompting from Ginny on the spelling, and it sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for the morning.

The little girl chatted to the owl as if she were a real person. The owl enjoyed some of the little girl's dinner, watched her take a bath, and slept in Cassie's bedroom. "Just this once," warned Ginny.

And in the morning, after some tasty bacon, Hedwig took flight, carrying Cassie's reply to a delighted Harry, who immediately attached it to his refrigerater with a sticking charm. Hedwig watched him, hooting at him till he got it straight.

A/N Thats it till Thurs, peeps. Pottermum, out!


	8. Chapter 8 Reconnecting with Ron

Harry finished in the Auror gym, showered and dressed, then headed out. It was two days after he'd received Cassie's drawing, and he really would like to see both she and Ginny again.

He left the Ministry, deciding to stop in at the Leaky Cauldron in the hope they still had some of Molly's pies left. Tom had revamped the Leaky Cauldron after the war, and Molly supplied them with several pies twice a week. He'd had a hankering for her treacle tart all day, and hoped there was still some left.

To his surprise, the first person he saw when he walked in was Ron, reading the paper while presumably waiting for his order. "Join me," he offered, so Harry pulled up a seat and decided to join his old friend for a meal.

It was only minutes later when Pansy Parkinson dumped a plate in front of him and stalked off. "Nice," grimaced Ron. He took a drink. "When did she start working here?"

Harry was trying to flag Pansy's attention so he could order. "Um, a year or so after the battle. The first year a lot of the Slytherins like her and Goyle were on home detention for supporting Voldemort, then were offered employment, mostly menial stuff. Tom felt sorry for her and gave her a job cleaning tables and doing dishes. When Hannah Abbot left to start working at St Mungo's full time, Tom gave Pansy the waitressing postion," explained Harry.

"Right," nodded Ron, tucking into his meal.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Harry, after snagging another waitress and ordering a meal for himself and two more Butterbeers for him and Ron.

"It's great being home and all, but I'm used to my space, you know? When mum's not hovering over dad, she's hovering over me. I just needed to get away for a bit. I need to find me a place of my own," said Ron.

"Well, you could move back in to Grimmauld Place," offered Harry.

Ron looked surprised. "Oh, I don't live there anymore," Harry hastily added, "and I rarely use it."

Ron thought quickly, then smirked. "Ah, it's where you do your _entertaining_ ," he said, grinning.

Harry flushed. "Yeah, something like that," he mumbled. Not lately, though.

"Hey, it's okay. I told you to move on, Harry," reassured Ron, taking a drink.

"Yeah. So, you lived with Ginny when you were in Paris," said Harry, hoping to get more information about Ginny and Cassie.

"I did, at first. Ginny really needed the support. Don't get me wrong, by the time I found her, she already had quite the handle on this mum business. But she only had a house elf for company back then, and she _NEVER_ left the house. She was ridiculously happy to see me," chuckled Ron, then stopped.

"Did she know much about what happened at the battle?" asked Harry, hesitantly. He made room in front of him when a competent waitress placed a plate in front of him.

"Yeah, of course. She only really knew what she read in the paper, or heard on the wireless and she knew better than to believe all that crap. I told her some of what we did, and about the battle. About Fred. She was pretty cut up." Ron put his knife and fork down and thought about his brother. Having to be the one to tell Ginny about Fred made it like losing him all over again.

They were quiet as they ate their meals.

"I can't believe you were on the team that finally brought Greyback in," said Harry, laying down his knife and fork. "I heard it was brutal."

Ron finished his meal and sat back, satisfying full. "Eighteen months of tracking that bastard. Took our whole team to finally take him down. We lost one of the team to him," he finished quietly.

"Bastard," said Harry grimly. "I can't believe they wouldn't let him be extradited to England so we could be rid of him once and for all."

"That's what Ginny said. She appealed to the French Minister for Magic for help, but in the end, even he couldn't do anything," said Ron.

They sat in companionable silence while Harry finished his dinner and Ron enjoyed his drinks. A couple of giggly witches came in, shooting them both curious but interested looks.

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Not now, not for awhile. Decided to concentrate on work."

In truth, about a year after Ron left, Harry finally got tired of being alone, of waiting for Ron to return, of spending his nights wanking to reminders of his past romance with Ginny. Of shunning the many opportunitues that were paraded before him. He started going out to clubs, drinking too much and having too many one night stands. He never felt anything for his bed partners, which only added to his guilt.

Sick of seeing his so called love life splashed across the papers, sometimes by the ladies themselves, Harry stopped going out. It was at a party for Neville's birthday he found himself chatting with Susan Bones, and the two started dating. He thought it was going well until she accompanied him to George and Angelina's wedding a few weeks later. It was then he realised he was dating a pale imitation of Ginny. He ended it soon after, and hadn't dated anyone since. Work became his life, unless he accepted Daphne's overtures to dinner, or the occasional get together with Hermione, which always ended up making them both feel uncomfortable.

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"I dated a bit when I got my own place. The French really like to party, and their Aurors are no different. I had a thing with a fellow Auror; it didn't end well. Then...well, then there was Julia," said Ron.

By his tone, Harry could tell this Julia was someone serious. "Tell me about her," he said.

"She was great, really great. We got on really well. She had a daughter, Nikki, a bit older than Cassie. The girls used to play together. Jules was a good friend to Ginny. Gave her motherly advice and that," said Ron.

"You loved her," said Harry in surprise.

Ron looked at him. "Yeah, I did. Her and her daughter."

"You're great with Cassie," noted Harry. When Ron didn't answer, he asked, "What happened?"

Ron took a drink. "She was a Muggle...and I was always going to return to London someday, I ended it not long before we caught Greyback."

"Wow. I'm sorry," said Harry, and Ron clinked his drink against Harry's. "So do you think you can love more than one person then?" he asked Ron, thinking of Hermione.

Ron thought about it for a minute. "I think you can, yeah...but I think you only get one big love of your life. You know, the one that gets the absolute best of you, the one that you can't imagine living without. I loved Jules, hell, I'd even say I loved Hermione...but I don't think I could ever say they were the big loves of my life. I think I knew they weren't going to last," said Ron.

"You and Hermione, you both -" began Harry, but Ron shook his head.

"Don't Harry, please. I'm not a fool. If Hermione and I had continued, it probably would have gotten ugly, and you would have felt bad, and been caught in the middle," said Ron, sitting back and eyeing his best friend.

"So, you're still looking for The One," teased Harry.

"Didn't say that now, did I?" replied Ron, smugly.

"You've found her? Who is she?" asked Harry, surprised.

Ron chuckled. "I don't want to say, not yet. Let's just say, my hopes are high."

They watched as the gaggle of girls left, giving the two of them flirty looks.

"Blimey, they're about ten years old," huffed Ron. "And I feel fifty."

"More like fourteen, fifteen," guessed Harry. He hesitated. "Ron...did – did Ginny ever talk about me?" he asked softly.

Ron looked at Harry, at the vulnerability he saw in his eyes. "Yeah...some."

Harry waited. "Some? That's all you can say – some?"

Ron shrugged. "We talked about you a lot at first, about everyone. She missed the family of course. Then she rarely spoke about home, as if it were too painful. That was when...well, that was when the papers started splashing your face over the paper with all those witches," he said.

Harry swallowed. "She saw that?"

"Yeah. Never said much about it... but I saw her pain. Until she saw you with Susan Bones. Said you looked happy, and that's what she wanted for you. I don't think she mentioned you again unless it was to talk about you as Cassie's godfather," said Ron.

"I want to be a good godfather to Cassie, but I've never been around kids before. You make it look so easy."

"Cassie's a good kid, Harry. She's already chatting about you and your owl, you know, your _best friend_ ," he teased.

Harry remembered Ginny from the memory. _'No matter what, be safe, Harry. Be happy" "_ Did Ginny – was there anyone in Paris for her?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Ron stared at him for seconds, then shook his head. "Nah. Cassie was her life. Not like she was out there, meeting blokes or anything. Dean came around and I wondered...but no, she never dated."

Harry felt a sense of relief, then felt guilty. While he was out screwing around, having fun, Ginny had been forced to raise a baby. His godchild. If only he had gone with Ron to Paris that night.

"So, Grimmauld Place? You sure you don't mind me living there again?" asked Ron, lightening the moment.

"You'd be doing me a favour. I haven't been there in quite a while," said Harry.

"So where do you live then?" asked Ron.

"Once things settled down, I finally went through all the files Gringott's sent me about my family vaults. I found my grandparents home, Stinchcombe Castle. It's on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. I live there now," said Harry.

"A castle? No shit!" chuckled Ron.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's big, but at the same time, cosy. I like it. It's become home."

"That's good, mate," assured Ron.

"Want to go see Grimmauld Place, then?" asked Harry.

"Lead the way, Lord Stinchcombe," teased Ron, gesturing grandly.

"Shut it, prat," grinned Harry.

"Yeah," grinned Ron, "I missed you too. Enough to let you pay for dinner."

Harry shook his head in laughter and left some galleons on the table with a sizeable tip. Then, the two old friends left the Leaky Cauldron.

/*/*/*/*

Harry could hear their bantering as he walked down the hall towards his office. Despite not having a partner as yet, Ron had been given an office of his own, yet could always be found in Harry and Daphne's office.

"-keeping my chair warm, princess," he heard Ron say. It was a common theme, with Ron teasing Daphne about her using his old desk.

"Will you stop calling me princess," Harry heard Daphne reply, probably through gritted teeth.

"I think you look like a princess, Daffy." Harry's heart jumped when he heard Cassie's voice. He quickened his pace.

"Isn't that what they used to call you, the ice princess of Slytherin," teased Ron. He was sitting on the corner of her desk, and Daphne was seated.

"That was Pansy Parkinson, Ron," sighed Daphne. She spotted Harry in the doorway. "Harry!"

Cassie looked up from Harry's desk where she was drawing. "Harry!" She wiggled down from his chair and ran over to him. "Hi!"

It felt perfectly natural for Harry to lean down and pick her up. It surprised him when she hugged him but it felt nice. "Is Hedwig here, too?" she asked hopefully.

Harry chuckled, settling her on his hip. "No, Hedwig was out all night hunting, so she's probably home sleeping."

"Mummy and I are going to buy a new owl today and a birfday present for Vicky. I want to get an owl just like Hedwig," she told him.

He carried her to his desk, sitting in his chair and setting her on his desk in front of him. Across the room, Harry heard Daphne and Ron debating their favourite games.

"Gobstones? What sort of games is Gobstones?" Ron asked her.

"I love Gobstones, I'm pretty good at it," she replied defensively.

"Now chess, there's a game," said Ron. "Better than gobstones, at any rate."

"I like playing 'sploding snap!" said Cassie.

"Me too," confided Harry, and she beamed at him.

Daphne arched an eyebrow at Ron. "Fine, I'll play yours if you play mine."

Ron gasped in pretended shock. "Auror Greengrass, this is our place of work. Do you know how your words may be misconstrued?"

Harry wondered how Ron knew words like minsconstrued.

Daphne flushed. "Oh, you know what I meant. So, will you – or are you chicken?"

Ron slowly leaned over the desk, and for a moment, Harry thought he just might kiss her. "Princess, I'm all yours. Just name the time and the place," he said.

Daphne smirked. "Why Auror Weasley, that also could be misconstrued. Nobody would know we were talking about gobstones and chess," she said.

"Were we?" taunted Ron. He turned, winked at Harry, and walked out of the office.

"That man is insufferable," sighed Daphne.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do," shrugged Harry. Cassie copied him, shrugging too. He tickled her under her chin and she giggled.

"Kick his arse at Gobstones, that's what," muttered Daphne. She looked over at Harry. "Did you ever beat him at chess?" she asked hopefully.

Harrry shook his head. "Not me, but I think Hermione did, once. Maybe Ginny."

"What's arse?" asked Cassie. Harry winced and Daphne looked briefly shamed.

"Right," she said, standing and preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He looked at the huge pile of files on each of their desks.

"Off to find Hermione," said Daphne, storming out.

"That'll be an interesting conversation," Harry told Cassie.

"Why?" she asked.

"Never mind. What are you doing here, anyway? Where's your mum?" he asked her.

"Mummy had to see a man about the Foo," said Cassie. "She was cross and said I should stay with Uncle Ron so I don't learn bad words." She leaned over to whisper. "Like arse."

Harry grinned; she was adorable. "Does mummy know bad words?"

Cassie nodded. "English ones _and_ French ones."

Daphne returned to the office, huffing. "She's not in her office. I'll have to catch her later."

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny came in. "Mummy, Harry's here, but not Hedwig," cried Cassie.

"So I see. Nice jacket," said Ginny, and in surprise, Harry realised Cassie was wearing his Auror jacket that someone, probably Daphne, had shrunk down to fit her.

"I like it. Can I keep it?" she asked.

"No sweetheart, Harry needs it for work," said Ginny, "and we have to go."

"Shopping for a new owl, I hear," said Harry to Ginny.

"Just like Hedwig," added Cassie, shrugging his jacket off. Harry tapped it with his wand and it returned to normal size. "And a birfday present for Vicky."

"We should go, let you get on with work," said Ginny.

"Say Ginny, did you ever beat Ron at chess?" asked Daphne.

"No, but Hermione did," said Ginny.

"Damn, she's out of her office," sighed Daphne.

"I know how she did it. Very effective method, fail proof really. Come to dinner tonight, I'll tell you her secret," winked Ginny.

"Can Harry come to dinner, too? And come shopping wiv us?" asked Cassie.

"No, I-"

"Sure, go, Ron and I can cover for you," offered Daphne.

"Yay," cried Cassie. She ran to Daphne's desk. "Thanks, Daffy."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her.

"Sure I'm sure, we got this," said Daphne, waving away his concerns. "Tonight, you're sure?" she asked Ginny.

She nodded. "Ask Ron to bring you. I can't trust my Floo connection will be working, I've just had words with the transport department."

"Bad words, Mummy?" asked Cassie.

Ginny grinned at Harry before looking back at her daughter. "Maybe one or two," she said.

"Like arse?" asked Cassie. Ginny's eyes flickered to Harry then Daphne, who winced and mouthed _'sorry'._

Ron came back into the office. "You off then?" he asked Ginny.

Cassie came over to him, dragging Harry by the hand. "Harry's coming wiv us," she told him excitedly, "and to dinner."

Ginny kissed Ron's cheek. "Bring Daphne to the house for dinner, will you? If you're good, you can stay too."

"I'm always good," protested Ron. Ginny and Daphne snorted, and Cassie and Harry grinned.

"Bye Uncle Ron, bye Daffy," called Cassie, taking Harry's hand.

"Make Harry buy you lunch," called Ron, as the three left. "What?" asked Ron, when Daphne rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm onto you, Weasley."

"I'm all yours, darlin'. Be gentle," he quipped, before settling himself in Harry's empty chair, his feet on the desk.

"Aarrrggh!" cried Daphne, throwing her papers in the air.


	9. Chapter 9 Diagon Alley

Cassie was an extremely happy little girl right now. Not only was she going shopping for a new owl, she was with her godfather, Harry. While she wasn't sure exactly what a godfather was, it was the father part that she liked. She had never had one of them before, and this one came with a pretty owl.

"Can we go buy an owl now, Mummy? Pleeeeeaaasssseeee," she begged.

Both Harry and Ginny chuckled. "Perhaps Harry could take you to Eeylops while I go to the stationery store, directly across the way," she offered, as they left the Leaky Cauldron. Neither noticed Pansy's startled look at seeing them together. "You know, seeing as how Harry has Hedwig, he might be a better judge than me."

"I didn't buy Hedwig, Hagrid did, my very first time at Diagon Alley," protested Harry. "It was my eleventh birthday," he reminded her.

"Go on, then," urged Ginny. She hesitated. "Er, you'll keep watch over her, won't you?" she asked.

"Of course I will," said Harry, surprised.

Ginny flushed. "Sorry, I just - I haven't really left her alone with many people before, it's hard to get used to. Fleur invited her over to play with Vicki, to give me some time to p-er, myself. She practically had to rip Cassie from my arms." She grinned weakly.

"Hey, it's understandable, given the way you lived the last few years. I guess you're used to just Ron watching her," he said.

Ginny nodded. "Or Jules, she was a friend who had a little girl a bit older than Cassie. Or Dean – Dean Thomas. No wait, Dean was usually there with me so, no, he never watched her alone," she said. She missed Harry's frown.

"Come on, Harry," said Cassie, tugging on his hand. "You 'n Mummy can talk later. I wanna get an owl – now!"

Harry smiled a bitter sweet smile, still hung up on her last words. "Dean Thomas. I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Harry, come on," pulled Cassie, and the subject of Dean Thomas was dropped.

"Go, I'll be over there soon. I just have to order some supplies," said Ginny, pointing at the nearby shop.

Harry nodded and allowed Cassie to pull him to Eeylops Owl Emporium. The little girl went straight to the counter. "Hello, and what can I do for you today?" asked the shop assistant, peering over at her.

"I wanna owl, just like Hedwig," said Cassie, firmly.

"Erm, who is Hedwig?" asked the shop assistant, Ben, looking puzzled.

Harry came to Cassie's aid. "She's a Snowy owl."

"Oh, we don't have any Snowys in at the moment," replied Ben apologetically. "They're quite rare."

Two big tears welled in Cassie's eyes. "But I want one," she said, looking at Ben, then Harry. "Please," she asked Ben hopefully.

Harry looked at Ben. "Are you getting any in soon? Could we put in a special order for one?" he asked, shooting the man a look. _'Help me out here'._

But Ben was oblivious to Harry's silent request. "No idea when we'll get any in, sorry. We have loads of other owls though," he suggested.

"Let's take a look," said Harry, picking Cassie up, as she seemed reluctant to move from the counter.

"But I wanna owl like Hedwig," protested Cassie. She lay her head on his shoulder. "She's so pretty. I love her."

Harry's throat tightened. "I know, but let's see if we can find a special owl just for you. Hedwig would like to have a friend."

That perked her up. "They can be best friends, like me and Vicki. We pinky swore and everyfin' ," she confided.

"Sounds serious," said Harry, as they started to where the owls were.

"Ew," said Cassie, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Harry nodded in agreement. "So here are the Screech owls," he said. "Your Uncle Percy has an old Screech owl, named Hermes."

Cassie shook her head. "Na-uh," she said. "They're not pretty at all."

"What about a barn owl? Hogwarts uses lots of these," said Harry.

Cassie vehemently shook her head.

"A Barred owl? Tawny owl," suggested Harry, as they walked past them all. "Brown owl?"

Cassie had been shaking her head all along, and continued to do so. Then she wiggled. "Down, please," she said, and Harry set her down.

She walked to the brown owls. "Do you see one you like?" asked Harry, crouching down to her level. She nodded and pointed.

Harry looked. She was pointing towards the back of the enclosure. "I don't see anyth-ah, there she is. Come here, little one," he said gently.

The bigger brown owls swivelled their heads to see the smallest of them fly haphazardly towards them. She was obviously young.

"She was the runt, she was. Didn't think she'd make it," said Ben to Harry, standing alongside him.

"Oh, she's cute," said Ginny, appearing behind them suddenly.

"She was the smallest of seven eggs. Mother died not long after they all hatched. It's a miracle she survived, really," said Ben.

"Smallest of seven, hey?" grinned Harry, looking at Ginny. She grinned and nudged him.

"Mummy, I like her," pointed Cassie.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" asked Ginny. To Harry she muttered, "She's so small."

"She's strong, though," said Harry, "to have survived against the odds. Size is no indication of power. A wise man once told me that, or something like it."

"Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

"No, George Weasley," quipped Harry. Ginny snorted.

"Mummy, look, she likes me," said Cassie in delight. The little owl allowed Cassie to stroke her breast, hooting softly and shivering in delight.

"This one, Mummy, I want this one."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then Ginny turned to Ben for more information as she took the little owl from Cassie. "She's been trained in the basics of mail delivery, but she could do with more help. She'll get bigger, but not much."

"Hedwig could show her," mused Harry. Cassie clapped her hands excitedly.

Ginny knelt down. "Hello, little one, would you like to come and be our owl?" she asked, gently stroking her feathers.

The owl eyed them both and hooted her acceptance. "She'll need a name," said Harry.

"Hedwig," said Cassie immediately. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"That'll get a bit complicated if Harry's Hedwig visits us. No, this one needs her own name. Can you think of one? What do you think of when you see her?" asked Ginny.

"Her feathers are like chocolate," said Cassie.

"The same colour," agreed Ginny. "So what about _'Coco'._

Harry chuckled. "You sure have a gift for naming, Gin," he said thinking of Pigwidgeon.

The little owl stood and shivered. "She likes it, Mummy. Coco, you like your name?" asked a delighted Cassie.

"Hoo," answered the owl.

"Why don't you go pick out a cage and I'll go pay for her. We'll leave her here while we do our other shopping," said Ginny, walking away.

"Do you think she'd like a purple cage, Harry?" asked Cassie excitedly.

"Ah yeah, sure. Go ahead, sweetheart, I just want to talk to your mum for a bit," said Harry.

Ginny was already at the counter when he caught up with her. "Gin, will you let me pay for everything?" he pleaded.

"What – no, it's fine, I've got it, Harry," she replied, taking her purse out her bag.

"Well, you pay for the owl, I'll pay for everything else," he offered. "Gin, I've missed years of birthdays and Christmases. Please, just let me do this for her...please," he appealed.

"Fine...a cage and some treats," sighed Ginny, then brightened, "but I pay for lunch."

"Then I'll pay for ice-cream," compromised Harry.

"Who said anything about ice-cream?" asked Ginny, amused.

"We're having ice-cream? Oh boy!" cried Cassie, appearing behind them, dragging a large purple cage at her side.

Harry grinned cheekily and gestured to Cassie. Ginny just shook her head in resignation.

/*/*/*/*

They had finished a light lunch of sandwiches and then ice-cream, then shopped for a present for Vicky. Now they were heading back to Eeylops, swinging Cassie between them. They were all laughing and having fun, and nearly at the store when a red haired witch stepped in front of them. "Harry?"

"Er, Susan, hi," said Harry. He looked cautiously between Susan and Ginny.

Susan Bones shot a quick look at the little girl and the other witch with Harry. "How are you?" she asked him, ignoring the females.

"I'm fine...good. You?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"I'm good," she said, nodding. "I've been busy."

"Right," he said.

"Harry, we'll just meet you at the Owl Emporium," said Ginny quietly. She offered a polite smile at Susan Bones, who only had eyes for Harry.

"Okay, Gin, I won't be long," said Harry, watching as she took Cassie by the hand and walked away. Cassie kept turning her head to look back at him in confusion.

"Gin? Ginny Weasley?" asked Susan in surprise. "When did she get back?" she asked.

"Recently," said Harry, deliberately being vague.

"So the rumours were true, she _was_ pregnant and left to have the baby in secret," mused Susan. She watched as the little girl looked back at Harry, before she and Ginny walked into the store.

"No, that's not what happened at all, and I'd appreciate it if you hear that story, you put an end to the rumours," snapped Harry. He despised gossips and rumours, having been a target practically all his life.

Susan looked at him in surprise. "I've missed you," she said softly, changing the subject. "Have you missed me?"

 _Awkward!_ "I've been busy too" he said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"With her," she said, gesturing down the alley.

"That's none of your business," he said tersely.

She hesitated. "Is it yours...the child?" she asked, her voice sharper.

Harry's face hardened. "Again, not your business, but no, she's my goddaughter."

"Oh," sighed Susan, in obvious relief. "So, are you free tonight? I was hoping we could get together, talk, maybe over dinner," she suggested.

"Well, er," began Harry, when Ginny's voice cut in, "Harry?".

Both Harry and Susan looked at her. "Harry, we've got everything here, we can make it home alone," said Ginny. She held Coco in the cage while Cassie had the other bag, for Vicky's birthday.

"But Mummy, I wanted Harry to bring Hedwig over to play with Coco," whined Cassie.

"Really, Gin, I don't mind," said Harry. "As for dinner -"

"It's okay, I understand," she said gently. She smiled at Susan, then looked up at Harry. "I'll see you soon," she said, before leaving.

"Bye, Harry," waved a downcast Cassie.

"So you're free," smiled Susan, breathing easier.

"No, sorry. Ron and Daphne covered for me while I came shopping, so now I have to cover their shift tonight," lied Harry.

"But she invited you to dinner at hers," protested Susan, gesturing to Ginny's figure as she entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"I hadn't gotten around to explaining to her that I couldn't go," said Harry, thinking quickly.

"Oh-kay," said Susan, "but owl me, and soon. I-I didn't like the way things ended with us."

"Susan...I'm sorry, but I don't want to start anything up again," said Harry.

"Oh. I just never really understood why you broke up with me," she said, her cheeks red.

Harry didn't think _'because you're not Ginny'_ was an answer she'd appreciate so he simply shrugged. "I didn't see the relationship going anywhere," he said, truthfully.

"Really," drawled Susan, her eyes narrowing. "I thought that was the only sort of relationship you liked back then. Uncomplicated, simple," she said.

"Yeah, well, now I want more," he stated emphatically, but when her eyes lit up he added, "with someone else."

"Her," said Susan sharply, pointing to the direction Ginny and Cassie went. "I heard the Slytherins had a lot of fun with her that year. She tell you about that," she said snidely.

Harry was furious. "Goodbye, Susan, he said harshly.

Susan gulped. She had never heard Harry speak like that. "I'm sorry," she blurted, backpedalling. "Ginny, she...she was really great that year, to all the Houses. I thought the two of you broke up, and then when she left..."

"I broke up with her to keep her safe," said Harry, "and as for her leaving, she had no choice. You're right, she was brave that year. If you even knew..." He shook his head. Ginny's story was not his to tell. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry," she called. "Really!"

But Harry was walking away; Susan was his past. Ginny and Cassie were his present and maybe, just maybe, his future.

/*/*/*/*

He heard the sound of the laughing as he stumbled out of the Floo. "Harry!" cried Cassie, jumping off Ron and running to him. "You came!"

"All the pretty girls prefer Potter," groused Ron.

"Gee, I wonder why," drawled Daphne, as Harry presented Cassie with a small bouquet of flowers. Her face lit up as she hugged him tight.

"Ron, did I hear- oh, Harry!" gasped Ginny, coming from the kitchen.

"I hope it's all right that I came," said Harry bashfully, presenting her with a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

Ginny looked surprised. Ron grabbed the bottle – _'ta, mate'_ – as she looked at the chocolates. " Honeydukes chocolate. Oh, I haven't had those in years," she said appreciatively, hugging the box to her chest. She looked up at him as if he had given her the world. "Thank you, Harry."

They stared stupidly at each other while Ron and Daphne smirked. It took Cassie to break the moment. "Why are you looking at each other? Is it a game? Can I play?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a game. Let's see which one looks away first," grinned Ron.

Ginny turned away, flushing. "Harry wins!" gloated Cassie.

"Yeah, he does," grinned Ron. Ginny hurried to the kitchen, cheeks aflame, while Daphne tried not to laugh out too loud, especially when Harry gave Ron the finger once Cassie's back was turned.

It was the kind of night Harry might have envisioned for the future, during the time he was with Ginny at Hogwarts. The two of them, with a child, with his best friends over for dinner, having laughs. Only he and Ginny weren't a couple, Cassie wasn't theirs, and Ron was here, but not with Hermione.

But those changes didn't really seem to matter. Ron amused them with his troubles mastering the French language when he'd first moved there, and Daphne's tales of partnering with Harry and some of the more amusing cases they'd handled. It was perfect.

Cassie insisted on sitting next to Harry at dinner, then on his lap after, as they shared coffee and dessert on the sofa. The discussion turned from the standings of the Quidditch teams to the changes Ron had noted on his return, from family and friends, to changes at the Ministry and Diagon Alley.

Little Cassie drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms. When Ginny tried to take her, she shifted closer to him, nestled against his chest. So he stood and followed Ginny to her bedroom and carefully placed her in her bed. Ginny pulled the covers over her and they stepped back to look at her.

"She's amazing," whispered Harry. "I- can't believe how much she's come to mean to me already."

"I know, it's an incredible feeling, isn't it?" whispererd Ginny.

He looked down at her. She looked up at him. "I didn't think you'd come tonight. I thought you and Susan-"

He dared to place a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything more. "I'm not interested in Susan," he said, meaningful.

"Harry." Her voice trembled as she breathed his name. After all this time, all these years, to be so close to him...

He removed his finger and ran it down her flushed cheek. "You grew up to be a beautiful woman, Gin."

They heards the flush of the nearby loo. "Ron," she said needlessly.

"Prat," said Harry.

She smiled. "This probably isn't the best time...or place," she said softly.

"Yeah...but let's talk, soon," he said.

Ginny nodded, and they left Cassie sleeping while they rejoined Ron and Daphne for more stories and more laughter.


	10. Chapter 10 The Burrow

Ginny and Cassie had been home well over a month when Molly declared she would throw them and Ron a welcome home party. She was ecstatic to have all her family back, sans Charlie, who _would_ insist in staying in Romania. Still, he'd promised to return for the party, and now that Arthur was on the mend, Molly was eager to do some hostessing.

Ron was resigned to their mother but Harry noted Ginny didn't seem as keen. Ron explained it was simply that after four years of being away from her friends, Ginny was worried they had forgotten her and moved on.

But within seconds of seeing Neville again, Ginny fears were allayed. She rushed to Neville, and he picked her up and simply held her tight, the tears in his eyes unashamedly running down his cheeks. Harry felt a jolt of jealousy as he watched the two, aware of the closeness they'd shared at Hogwarts the year he, Ron and Hermione were away.

A small hand tugged at his. "Who's that?" asked Cassie, pointing at Neville.

"That's a school friend of your mums. He hasn't seen her in a long time, so he's really happy she's here," said Harry.

"He's cryin'," noted Cassie.

Harry knelt down. "Sometimes we're so happy we cry," he explained. Now Ginny was comforting Hagrid, who was sobbing into a large spotted handkerchief, while Ginny and Minerva Macgonnel exchanged amused smiles and patted his back. Filius Flitwick patted Hagrid's leg in comfort as they all chatted.

"Mummy sometimes cries, but I think she was sad. I sawed her," said Cassie. "When we lived at the other place."

"Oh...but not now?" asked Harry, his heart aching for Ginny and what she and Cassie had been through.

Cassie shook her head. "Mummy's happier here, I fink."

"Well, I'm happier you're both here too," said Harry. "Want to go and meet Neville and the others?" He picked her up when she nodded.

Demelza and Parvati had joined them, as well as a quiet Draco with a happy Astoria. Daphne and Ron were talking with George, Oliver and Katie Bell, who had worked with Astoria.

They were all taken with Cassie but a bit confused by her parentage. It was only after lunch and when Cassie and Vicky were having their naps that Ginny explained everything.

"She's the daughter of Remus and Tonks Lupin. I made an Unbreakable vow with Tonk's mother, Andromeda, to go to a safe house with Cassie and stay there till the werewolf Greyback was captured or killed. I don't think any of us thought it would take so long, but, well, here we are," said Ginny.

"Does she know about Professor Lupin and Tonks?" asked Demelza, taking Ginny's hand in support and squeezing it. She had always admired Ginny for being so strong. Only once had she seen Ginny break down. When she'd found Ginny curled up crying in the third floor girls bathroom, holding her broken shoulder, with two black eyes and shaking from the effects of a Cruciatus curse. Detention with the Carrows.

"Some," nodded Ginny. "She has a picture of them in her room, she calls them _'my Tonks'_ and _'my Remus'_. She thinks of them as her guardian angels in heaven."

"Well, she adores Harry," noted Demelza, having watched the two together earlier. "Like mother, like daughter, yeah," she teased softly.

Ginny blushed prettily. "I don't know what you mean," she said, looking over at Harry, who was talking with George. As if he heard his name, he looked over at her and smiled.

"The man can barely keep his eyes off you, unless it's to look after Cassie," informed Demelza. "Oh Ginny, it's so great to have you back." She hugged her friend, and Ginny hugged her back.

"Ditto," said Neville, raising his glass. "Three cheers for Ginny!"

Harry watched as everyone cheered for Ginny. He smiled to see her cheeks redden. "Still smitten with my sister, yeah?" asked George, smiling.

"Wha- what do you mean?" asked Harry, reluctantly looking away.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Did you forget it was me that interrupted you sticking your tongue down my sister's throat the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding?" teased George.

"Oh...yeah," sighed Harry. "Thanks for that, by the way," he said sarcastically.

"Soooo," drawled George, gesturing at Ginny. "You going to go for it?"

"Gee, such a romantic. _'Go for it'._ She's your sister, for Merlin's sake," said Harry.

"I know and I want my sister to stay here, even if it is in bloody Norwich. What's the attraction up there, anyway?" asked George.

Harry shrugged. "Hadn't really asked her. Does it matter? It's all the same by Floo."

Harry and George watched Ginny surrounded by her friends. "She's all right, isn't she?" asked George, worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"She still seems a bit..off, I guess," said George, trying to find the right word. "Guarded. Ron too, at times." They looked over to where Ginny and Neville were talking with Abe Dumbledore, who Ginny had asked to be invited. He had kept to himself most of the night, or stayed close with Hagrid, who was beaming and waving at everyone.

Harry nodded; George was right. "I guess over the last four years they've had to become guarded. Ginny rarely left her safe house, and as far as I know, less than half a dozen people were allowed into their sanctuary. Ron, well, he was an Auror, but I sense he put up a bit of a shield around himself, too. At heart, he's a family guy. I'm sure they both missed you all terribly."

Still, Ginny _was_ guarded. As he watched her now, he noted that her eyes darted anxiously around the group of people, and her eyes started everytime someone exited from the house.

Harry watched as she spoke with Parvati, and not for the first time, he wondered what had happened to her twin, Padma. He didn't think he'd seen her since the battle, although the days after were still a blur for him.

"Potter."

Harry turned to see Draco standing next to him. George wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and discreetly left them alone.

"Malfoy," acknowledged Harry. "Good of you to come." Ginny had warned him she had insisted on Draco and Astoria being invited today, he just hadn't expected them to accept her invitation.

"Ginny firecalled Astoria, and my wife really wanted to come. I must say, I've always been slightly curious about the infamous Burrow," said Draco, looking back at the homestead. "I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it."

He hadn't said it in a derogatory way, but Harry got his back up nevertheless. "Don't you say one bad word about it, Malfoy," growled Harry in a low voice. "This is a good house. A house full of love, of family. So just...don't," he warned. This house meant everything to Harry.

Draco looked at Harry. "I wasn't going to say anything bad. Just the fact that I'm here, without enduring a full body cavity search, tells me everything about this house, this family. I'm not here to cause any trouble, Potter, I promise you that," he said sincerely.

"Draco, is everything all right?" asked Astoria, joining them both. She looked worriedly between Harry and her husband. "Hello, Harry."

"Astoria," greeted Harry, having met her a few times with Daphne.

"Everything is fine, love," assured Draco gently. "Are you okay?" Harry had never heard Draco talk like that, so concerned and caring.

"I'm fine, darling," assured Astoria, "but I told Ginny we'd be leaving soon."

"A shame I couldn't meet Cassiopeia today," sighed Draco.

"Cassie? You want to meet Cassie?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded. "She _is_ my second cousin."

"Ginny is quite open for Draco and Cassie to meet, to have some sort of relationship," explained Astoria, at Harry's look of surprise.

"Oh, er, right. Well, Ginny knows what's best for Cassie, I dare say," said Harry.

"You disagree, Potter?" asked Draco.

"None of my business, is it, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Ahem," coughed Ginny, and they spun around to see her. She smiled at Astoria. "Is it me, or do they sound like two silly school boys, rather than grown men."

Astoria chuckled and nodded. Ginny nodded. "Harry, this is Draco. Draco, Harry. Please shake hands," she ordered.

Both men bedrudgingly shook hands. "There, that wasn't so hard. Draco, I'm sorry Cassie isn't awake yet, but I understand you have to leave soon. Thank you both for coming. I hope this is the first step in you being a part of Cassie's life...if you want to," said Ginny.

"I do. Thanks, Ginny," said Draco, almost humbly. "I appreciate the invitation, and the heads up about not eating any food given to me by your brothers." He pulled some familiar food out of his pocket – Canary Creams and Puking Pastilles.

Ginny laughed and took them from him. "You're welcome," she said. "Perhaps we can have lunch or dinner soon, with Cassie."

The Malfoys nodded and walked back to the house to use the Floo. Harry watched as they stopped to talk to the elder Weasleys, presumably to thank them for their hospitality.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" teased Ginny. "Calling him Draco," she clarified.

"I get that he's Cassie's second cousin, or whatever, but why invite him here?" asked Harry.

Ginny hesitated. Harry waited. She lifted her head, looking at him with pain filled eyes. "Draco helped me...at Hogwarts, I mean. When we first went back, and the Carrows were starting to make their presence felt. The detentions...they got the Slytherins to use the Cruciatus on us."

"Ginny," started Harry, then didn't know what to say. It had been horrific to hear this four years ago, coming from Neville and Seamus and others. This, this was his worst fear come to life. He'd known she'd been in the thick of it, known that she had faced detentions like the rest of them. But Kingsley hadn't allowed him to see his old dorm mates memories of their detentions, given to help prosecute, purely to spare him any more grief.

"It was just before he left, so it must have been Christmas. Yes, because Luna helped me get to the infirmary. Draco found Luna, you see. After stopping Goyle and Nott from cursing me, kicking me, spitting on me, he got me out of there, he asked another student to get Luna to help me. He helped me, Harry, and I won't forget that," said Ginny.

"You shouldn't," agreed Harry, taking her in his arms, needing to feel she was safe and _there,_ with him. "I just...he was there, the day we were taken to Malfoy Manor...and Hermione was tortured," said Harry.

"What?" gasped Ginny, pulling away. "Draco tortured Hermione?"

"No, it was Bellatrix...but he was there, and he did nothing to stop her," protested Harry. "Didn't Ron tell you all this?"

Ginny shook her head. She looked around to find Ron, talking with Neville and Hannah. "He never really talked much about that year, not in great detail. It seemed to pain him. I never pushed."

Harry stared at her, drinking in her face. "What?" she asked, self consciously.

"I used to watch your dot on my map," he blurted.

"The Marauders map?" asked Ginny, familiar with it from when they had used it to get back the Gryffindor common room after getting too caught up in being a new couple and missing curfew.

"Yeah. Any time I couldn't sleep or was on look out, I pulled the map out and looked out for you. I hate that they hurt you. You know that's the only reason I broke up with you, don't you?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

She cupped his cheek. "Of course I knew. As soon as Dumbledore died, I knew I had to let you go, that this wasn't something I could help you with."

"The trace..." he murmured.

"I know, Harry," she assured him. She sighed. "We all had our parts to play in the damn war. If I had been with you, then I wouldn't have been there for Tonks when she needed me, and Cassie..." She couldn't finish the words. The thought of Greyback getting anywhere near her daughter turned her stomach.

"I thought you were with your family, grieving for Fred. I went to bed, I was so exhausted. But I wanted to find you next morning, to tell you everything. To tell you I..." _'love you, want to spend my life with you.'_

"Harry, will you tell me everything? Not now, obviously, but later?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "And you'll tell me everything?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

Molly interrupted. "Who wants cake?"

/*/*/*/*

"You looked like you had fun," noted Ron to Ginny, as they helped tidy the back yard after most of their guests had left.

"It was great to see so many familiar faces, and they were all so sweet to Cassie," agreed Ginny.

"She's a sweet kid," shrugged Ron. "You might have your hands full with her tonight. I think she's had too much of mum's cakes, she'll be on a sugar high. Want me to come home with you, get her to bed?" he offered.

"Thanks, but Harry's already offered," said Ginny, trying and failing not to blush.

Ron nodded. "Those two certainly have a mutual admiration society, don't they? Her drawings are pinned up on the wall in his office," he confided.

"She asked me to get a photo of him to put next to her ones of Tonks and Remus," chuckled Ginny. She paused. "Ron, last night, while I was telling her about the party, her hair changed colour for the first time."

Ron looked impressed. "Yeah? So she _IS_ a metamorphagus, after all. We did wonder, but it never happened before."

Ginny nodded. "I was thinking about that. Maybe it's because we were the only ones she knew as family, so her hair stayed red all the time. Even here, well..." She gestured to Percy and George, helping them, and Molly visible in the open doorway. Red heads, everywhere.

"Sure, that makes sense. So what colour did it change to? Tonks always liked turquoise best," Ron remembered.

"What do you think? Black, of course," smiled Ginny.

"Of course," agreed Ron. He eyed his sister. "You are happy to be home, aren't you? Happy to be with Harry again?"

"I'm not with Harry again," she protested. "We're spending time together for Cassie," she insisted.

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that, Gin. I wasn't the only one who noticed the hot looks you and Harry were throwing at each other," he grinned.

"Oh, go fling a gnome," she scoffed. "Besides, where were you last night? I firecalled Grimmauld Place and there was no answer...hmm?"

Ron actually blushed. "Sleeping, probably," he lied.

Ginny snorted. "I agree you were probably in bed, the question is whose? I have my suspicions."

"Oh, go fling a gnome, Gin," teased Ron.

Ginny pretended to look shocked. "Do you kiss your new girlfriend with that dirty mouth, _Ronald?_ "

"You don't want to know what my mouth does to my supposed girlfriend, _Ginevra,_ " he retorted.

They smiled at each other in truce. "It is good to be home, isn't it?" asked Ginny, rhetorically. She looked at Ron. "I can never thank you enough for staying with me."

"You never have to thank me for that, sis. Look, here comes Harry and Cassie. Guess it's time for you to go home," he said.

Ginny hugged him. "Thank you ...for everything," she whispered.

"Enough of the mooshy stuff," he growled, almost pushing her away "Go, Lord Stinchcombe is waiting." He said the last loudly.

Harry scowled at the name Ron called him at times, but refused to let him break his good mood. "You ready to leave? Your mum's given me some food to take to yours," he said, indicating the boxes he was carrying.

"Who's Lord Stinkbomb?" asked Cassie, making Ron howl with laughter. "Mummy, Grandma gave me some of that yummy cake," said Cassie. "Can I give Hedwig and Coco a crumb each, please?" Hedwig had arrived at theirs shortly before Harry earlier and stayed at Ginny's while they Flooed to the Burrow for the party.

Harry accompanied them back to The Haven, the name they decided to call their home. He took the time to look around the home while Ginny bathed Cassie and prepared her for bed.

The little girl was a chatterbox, still going on about all the people she had met. "And Nevil, is he my uncle?"

"No, he was at Hogwarts with Harry and Uncle Ron," said Ginny.

"Uncle Charlie...is he my uncle?"

"Yes. He is my second oldest brother," said Ginny. "Close your eyes."

Harry heard Cassie giggle, a sound he had come to love.

"Auntie Fleur is gonna have another baby," she continued. Fleur and Bill had made the announcement when it was just the family left.

"I know, isn't that exciting. You'll have another cousin," said Ginny. "Arms up!" Harry heard the sound of the water gurgling down the drain.

"Can _we_ get a baby?" asked Cassie. Harry stilled to hear Ginny's response.

"We just got a new owl," said Ginny, amused. "Turn around so I can brush your hair."

"I would help you, Mummy," said Cassie, "to look after a baby. Ow!"

"Sorry, sweetheart," apologised Ginny. "Would you like to pick out a story book, perhaps ask Harry to read it to you?" she suggested.

"A baby doesn't eat much, Mummy. Vicky told me...and it can sleep wiv me," offered Cassie.

"I think, if we had a new baby, he or she would have it's own room," said Ginny.

"So we can get one?" asked Cassie excitedly. "I don't know where to get one from. Do you?"

"Perhaps you should ask Uncle Bill," said Ginny, making Harry snicker. "Now, brush your teeth."

"Can we go get one, Mummy, tomorra?" asked Cassie, after she had spit out.

"Hurry now, Harry's waiting all alone out there," reminded Ginny.

"Coco's out there, too, Mummy," reminded Cassie.

"Coco can talk to Hedwig, but not Harry," said Ginny. "There, off you go."

Harry heard the little girl coming down the hall. "Harry, Harry, will you read me a story?" she asked, flinging herself on him.

"Did you pick one out?" he asked, picking her up. She smelled of baby powder and Ginny's floral scent too, probably in the shampoo.

"Na-uh, I picked three," giggled Cassie.

"Cassie, I said one," said Ginny, shooting Harry a resigned look.

"Pleeeeaaasse," begged Cassie. Harry found her hard to resist.

"Two," placated Harry, making Cassie smile.

"Fine," sighed Ginny. "Two, then straight to sleep."

Cassie wiggled off Harry's lap, then went over to Ginny. "Night, Mummy."

"Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," said Ginny, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I'll be in to tuck you in later."

"Come on, Harry," said Cassie, going over and taking his hand, then leading him down the hall. "Harry, do you know where mummy and me can get a baby?"

"Er, ask Uncle Bill?" echoed Harry, turning to look helplessly at Ginny. She gave him the thumbs up, and he continued to Cassie's room.

"That's my Tonks and Remy," said Cassie, pointing to a photo on her chest of drawers.

"They were wonderful people...and very brave," said Harry, holding the photo. Tonks and Remus beamed back at him.

"That's what mummy says," said Cassie, climbing into bed. She pulled the covers over her and grabbed her stuffed lion, cuddling down.

Harry wasn't sure where he should sit. Cassie seemed to sense his dilemma. "Mummy sits here," she said, patting the spot next to her, "so I can see the pitchers."

"Okay," said Harry, coming to sit next to her. He picked up the book and opened it. He lifted his arm and Cassie tucked herself against his side. "This is my favrit," she told him.

"Once upon a time," he began...

/*/*/*/*

He stood by the bed, simply staring at her. She was amazing. So small, but big on personality. Just like Ginny that way. Thinking of Ginny made him remember they were about to talk about the year he'd been away. Hopefully, once they dealt with their pasts, they could move on and look to the future.

He tucked Cassie in tighter, worried she'd fall out of bed. Then, when he got to the door, he worried he'd tucked her in too tight, so he went and loosened her sheet and blanket slightly. Then he wondered if he had loosened it too much. He decided to go and ask Ginny to come back and check.

He headed back down the hall. Ahead he could see a soft golden light, and as he entered the lounge, he saw Ginny had set up a platter with some dips, crackers and cheeses. Two glasses were next to an open bottle of red wine...and Ginny was asleep on the sofa.

She'd kicked off her shoes and lay sleeping peacefully, not even stirring when Harry recorked the wine and covered the cheeses, taking everything back to the kitchen and putting it away.

He checked Cassie again, surprised to see her hair had changed to black. _'A metamorphagus, like Tonks_ ', he thought happily. He propped her lion on her bedside table. He tucked her in tighter again and looked once more at Remus and Tonks' photo as he left.

He hesitated as he watched Ginny sleep; debating whether to pick her up and carry her to her bedroom, or leave her on the sofa. In the end, he tucked a throw rug over her.

He shut and locked the Floo; he'd have to Apparate home. For about three seconds he considered staying where he was, but no, not without Ginny's knowledge. It wouldn't be right.

He looked at Ginny again, kneeling down beside the sofa. He brushed some wayward hair off her face and couldn't help but softly brush his lips against hers. Yes, the old sparks were still there.

"Mmmm," sighed Ginny, smiling in her sleep.

"I'm so glad you're back, Gin," he said softly, wanting nothing more than to continue that kiss.

But he forced himself to stand and Apparate home. Home to an empty castle, where only a curious house elf awaited him.


	11. Chapter 11 Malfoy Manor

As Harry was having breakfast at home, Coco flew in, slightly wobbly. "Well done," he praised. Hedwig hooted in welcome, for she had taken the small brown owl under her wing. Harry took the letter and gave Coco a couple of treats.

It was a letter from Ginny, simply apologising for falling asleep but thanking him for locking up. She hoped they could get together again soon. He left for work on a high, even stopping to pick up coffees for him, Daphne and Ron.

Ron had taken his and disappeared off somewhere. Daphne had taken a tentative sip, grimaced and put it down. Harry never could get her coffee right. Apologising with a smile, he got stuck into his files, and they worked silently for awhile. Harry was completely unaware that Daphne was throwing him contemplative looks.

"Astoria's throwing Draco a birthday party," she finally blurted out.

"Oh, er, nice," said Harry, not even looking up from his notes.

"Will you come with me? Please?" asked Daphne, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Me? Go to celebrate Draco Malfoy's birthday? You're joking, right?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Please, come with me. I promise, if he gives you any trouble, you're free to leave. Please, Harry?"

"Isn't there anyone else you can ask?" he asked her.

She hesitated, but shook her head.

Harry sighed. "At least it won't be at Malfoy Manor."

Daphne looked away. "Actually..."

"What? It's not going to be held at Draco and Astoria's place?" He'd heard they'd purchased a townhouse close to the Ministry.

Daphne shook her head, watching him warily.

"Fine," he sighed, "but you owe me."

Daphne smiled in relief. "Thanks, Harry, you're a good friend."

/*/*/*/*

Harry couldn't believe he was back at Malfoy Manor - as a guest! True, the manor had undergone a complete transformation, now being tastefully decorated in a more welcoming, comfortable way, but Harry knew he could never forget the horror that happened here.

" Harry, do you mind if I leave you here in the salon for a bit? Astoria's beckoning me to her, and it looks important," asked Daphne, as they wandered.

" Oh, yeah, sure, I'll just go grab a drink and wander around," he replied. _What the hell is a salon?_ After a brief scan of the room, he realised he didn't know anybody here.

" Thanks," sighed Daphne, in relief. " I'll be back as soon as I can." With a wave she left his side.

Harry headed straight for the bar, but was intercepted by Draco's mother. "Mr Potter, so nice to see you again," she said, smiling cautiously.

" Narcissa. It's been awhile," agreed Harry.

" So good of you to come to celebrate Draco's birthday. There will be no trouble, I hope. Some mutual friends from Hogwarts should be here soon, and we're hoping Ginevra is bringing young Cassiopeia," she informed him. " I must continue to greet the guests. Please help yourself to refreshments." She patted his arm then walked away.

He managed to get to the bar without any further interruptions, and ordered a Butterbeer. He turned back to watch the crowd, looking for a familiar face. When he saw people moving from one room to another, he decided it wouldn't hurt to check the place out. He hoped Daphne would return soon, or Ginny and Cassie would arrive.

He took the time to appreciate the obviously expensive art and furniture. Still, it was definitely a look-but-don't-touch environment. Not the type of house Harry would want to live in.

He moved in to the other room, where someone was playing on a grand piano. A waiter circulated with a plate of appetisers, and Harry took a couple. He wandered around, finally finding himself in front of a painting. He was mesmerised, already familiar with the sensations.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing beside him, a brandy tumbler in his hand. He too, looked at the painting. A painting of two young girls, titled _'Sisters'._

" How did you buy it? I was under the impression the artist didn't sell their work?" asked Harry.

" You're familiar with their work?" asked Draco, surprised.

" I saw it first in Versailles, a work called _'Home'_. It reminded me of the Burrow," he explained.

" I know of it. The artist is amazing, I've heard they even turned down commisions and everything. Ironic, when nobody knows who the artist is," said Draco, amused. He pointed to the artist's signature in the corner of the canvas.

" So how did you get it?" asked Harry.

" It was a gift for my wife, an anonymous wedding gift," explained Draco. At Harry's surprised look, he shrugged. "Astoria says she doesn't know who the artist is, and none of her friends have said they'd purchased it."

They both turned to study the painting again. " How does the artist do it? I can feel their bond, their love for each other," admitted Harry.

" I know what you mean. Even though I, as an only child, have never experienced that sort of connection, you just know they are sisters," said Draco. " At least, that's what I feel."

" I feel the same. You can feel the strong sibling bond," said Harry. " Hey, look at us, agreeing on something. No blood was spilled or anything!"

Draco tried to hide a grin, but failed. " It's a birthday miracle. Thanks for coming, by the way. I don't remember your name being on the guest list, but – "

" I came with Daphne," interrupted Harry. " Her plus one."

" Ahh. Well, lucky for you, I see a few more Gryffindors have just arrived," said Draco, gesturing over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to see Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Parvati standing together, talking seriously. All were dressed up, with Ginny looking particularly lovely in a simple white dress that made her shorter tresses look even more red/golden than ever. Cassie matched her, her red hair loose and with a white headband.

Harry walked towards them, his eyes focused only on Ginny. She looked nervous. He ducked around other people who were coming in to look at the painting, realising the three Gryffindors hadn't seen him yet.

Parvati saw Harry first. "Hi, Harry, I didn't know you would be here," she said.

"Hi. I came with Daphne, her plus one," greeted Harry.

Ginny smiled nervously, her eyes darting around the room. Neville grabbed some glasses of wine off a waiter and handed one to Hannah and Parvati. Ginny declined.

Everyone was then ushered into the main lounge. He managed to stand behind Ginny, close enough to smell her familiar flowery fragrance.

" Dear friends, may I have your attention, please?" asked Narcissa, clapping her hands.

"Mummy, up, I want to see," pleaded Cassie. Ginny picked her up and placed her on her hip. Harry stood behind them, still able to get a good view.

Everyone gathered round. Draco and Astoria stood slightly behind Narcissa, and as Harry watched, Draco kissed his wife's cheek after she whispered something to him. Harry could see the love the two shared, and it was surprising to see Draco like that. So free, so happy. It was quite unnerving.

" Astoria and I would like to thank you all for attending today, to join us in celebrating Draco's twenty-second birthday. It's lovely to see so many of our friends here today."

Light applause followed her words, and she beamed around the room. She looked back at Draco and Astoria, and Harry saw them nod slightly. Daphne stood to the side, slightly behind Astoria, smiling broadly. Something was going on, realised Harry.

" Dear friends, Draco and Astoria have asked me to welcome you all here, but they have also asked me to make a very special announcement. Draco, Astoria, come here, dears," she beckoned.

They came closer, and Harry realised how caring and protective Draco was being of his wife.

" It is my absolute delight to announce that Astoria and Draco are expecting a baby at the end of the year," said Narcissa, almost busting with pride.

A huge cheer went up, and Harry watched as Draco kissed his wife again. Immediately they were swarmed with friends, offering them their congratulations.

Harry also noticed that Parvati had gasped an " oh!" and covered her mouth with her hand. Ginny had seemed surprised too, and Neville put his arm around Hannah and was whispering to her. Harry turned back to watch Ginny but she and Parvati were whispering together, before going to see Astoria.

Astoria must have been watching for her, for as soon as she saw Ginny her face lit up and she came towards her. The two spoke quickly and excitedly, and it was evident that there was a friendship between them. Harry saw Ginny say something to Draco to make him chuckle, then introduce Cassie to him. He spoke to her and she shyly put her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny then patted his arm before leaving them to more of their friends. Then Harry lost sight of her for several minutes amongst the huge swell of friends around the couple.

Draco was accepting the congratulations, whilst also watching over Astoria proudly. Suddenly Harry realised, Draco was getting everything he, Harry, wanted in his life, and to his shame, he felt a bolt of jealousy.

He needed some fresh air; needed to get away from these people. Spying an open door across the room, he headed there, only to find it was a balcony. And that he wasn't the first one there.

Ginny stood there, her back to him. He must have made a sound, for she turned, smiling when she saw him.

" Oh, it's you," she said in relief. She turned back to admire the view.

"Where's Cassie?" he asked. She pointed down to the garden, where he saw Neville and Hannah walking hand in hand with her, enjoying the lush garden.

He moved closer to see the balcony overlooked the garden. To his surprise and amusement, he saw peacocks wandering around. " I thought they were just a myth," he chuckled.

Ginny grinned. " I know, me too. Look, I've named that one the Harry one." She pointed to a peacock that walked around, but kept an eye on the others. " Look, here come the Ron and Hermione ones." Two other peacocks followed the first, and he waited patiently for them to catch up.

Harry laughed. "Or they could be Draco and his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle."

Ginny's smile died, and she looked away from him back to the peacocks.

Harry wanted to kick himself for bringing up bad memories. He tried to fix it. "So, great news, huh?" He gestured back to the party.

"You have no idea," said Ginny smiling sadly.

"Did I say something wrong," said Harry in alarm."Gin, what is it?"

"She didn't know if it was possible, and when she lost the first one, she thought...the curse..." She turned away, shaking her head softly.

Harry's heart thudded. "Who cursed her so she couldn't have a baby? Death Eaters?" When she nodded he gasped, "That's horrible," he cried, aghast.

Ginny nodded.

"Wait, did they-they didn't curse you too, did they?" he asked in alarm. Ginny and Astoria, in the dungeons, surrounded by Death Eaters. He'd seen it on the Marauders Map one night. His heart lurched in anger.

"No, not me...Padma," revealed Ginny. "To try and make Parvati talk."

"Bastards," cursed Harry, remembering sweet Padma, who wouldn't hurt anyone.

They both continued to look over the balcony, standing together, yet apart. A sense of something was in the air.

"I felt jealous of Draco." He felt slightly ashamed, but it did feel easier to admit it.

"Why?" asked Ginny, surprised. She moved closer to him.

Harry turned to lean his back against the balcony guardrail, to look into the room where Draco was still being congratulated. "He's getting everything I ever wanted," he half whispered.

"Harry." There was no reprimand, no pity in her voice, just his name; soft on her lips. He turned to look at her.

With a start, Harry realised how close he and Ginny were. She looked up at him, her brown eyes questioning, seeking something, but what?

"Harry?"

He couldn't help himself, he turned and took that last step to bring her completely against him, and he lowered his mouth to hers. His lips settled there momentarily before deciding – that he couldn't. Shouldn't.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Then she heard him whisper, "Ginny, I can't...not yet."

She lowered her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to tell him it was okay, that she would be okay, but found she couldn't.

"You mean too much to me...I want us to talk about everything...even if it means we take it slow," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" asked a teary Ginny.

He pulled away from her to look at her. "I don't want to muck this up, Ginny. There are things I want you to know," he pleaded.

"There you are!" cried Daphne, stepping out onto the balcony. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" She looked curiously between the two.

Ginny stepped back shooting Harry a confused look. "No, you're not. Excuse me, I'm going to find Cassie and catch up with Neville and Hannah." Without another look Harry's way, she walked back into the manor.

Harry groaned and turned back to look over the grounds. "Great timing, Daph," he growled. Down below, he watched Cassie chatting away with Neville and Hannah.

"So I _did_ interrupt something," crowed Daphne. At the look on Harry's face, she stopped her teasing. "Hey, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you being alone."

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it," snarled Harry. He looked back to the party, hoping for a glimpse of Ginny, but there was none.

"So, great news about Astoria, huh?" asked Daphne, excitedly. "They asked me to be godmother, can you believe it?"

"That's great," said Harry, tiredly. "Listen, I think I'm going to go."

"Did Draco say something, did he act like an arse?" asked Daphne, immediately.

"No, actually, we had a good conversation about art, of all things," said Harry.

"Oh. Well, sure if you want to go, you can, " she said. "I really appreciate you coming with me."

"Sure, no problems," said Harry, already moving off the balcony.

He spied Ginny talking seriously with Blaise Zabini, and he remembered Pansy Parkinson making a comment on the Hogwarts train many years ago.

 _'A lot of boys like her. Even you think she's good looking, don't you, Blaise.'_

His fingers curled into his hands, forming a fist. Across the room, Ginny's eyes met his. Hers showed confusion and concern.

"Harry...take a deep breath," said Daphne, calmly.

Harry looked back at her, realising that several antique figurines nearby were shaking. "Calm down," she advised.

It was his magic, out of control. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Daphne nodded at him in encouragement. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the corridor that was blessedly empty.

"Relax," encouraged Daphne.

"I have to get out of here," realised Harry.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said, before turning on his heels, needing to leave quickly.

"Harry, wait!"

He stopped but didn't turn. Couldn't let her see the longing in his eyes. It was too soon...wasn't it? He had seen her memories of why she had fled but he knew next to nothing else. Had she thought about him? She had practically thrown him at Susan the other day.

Ginny came around to face him. "You said you wanted us to talk."

He nodded.

"So, let's talk," she said.

Harry looked over her shoulder to Cassie, talking and nodding at Draco and Astoria with Daphne. "What about Cassie?"

"Staying at Fleur's for the afternoon. So?" Her tone was challenging.

He thought quickly. "Fine. My place, one hour. I'll have lunch waiting."

She nodded. "Good, because those appetisers weren't enough. Er, your place? Grimmauld?"

He picked up a fork and quickly charmed it, handing it to her. "It's a Portkey, it will bring you to mine when you're ready."

She took it. Their fingers met as he handed it to her. "Can't wait," she said, taking it. She looked up to find his eyes burning into her.

"Me either," he said.

This time it was him that walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 The Talk

Merlin, why had he said an hour? He'd arrived home, told his house elf to prepare some lunch, then paced nervously the next fifty five minutes. He knew what happened in the next hour or so would determine if there was any kind of future for him and Ginny together.

He already loved Cassie and was ready to be her father. Deep down he knew he had never stopped loving Ginny. His reckless behaviour after Ron left, his numerous one night stands were his coping method, for he was tired of being alone. His relationship with Susan had been a mistake, not through any fault of hers. She was a nice girl and they'd had some good times. But Ginny had filled his heart, and Susan hadn't even come close to touching it.

Was he wrong not to feel anger towards Ron and Ginny for not letting him know about Cassie? A small part of him was angry, yet what was the point of playing the should-have, could-have game? There was no point looking back, they had today and hopefully, a tomorrow to look forward to.

He continued to pace. Should they talk outside, or in the main lounge? Merlin, what would she think of his home? Would she think he was being ostentatious? It _was_ a large home, too large for one. But it was his family home and he liked it, no, loved it here. He nervously hoped she would too.

He heard a sound and turned to see she had arrived. She looked around in confusion. "Harry, where are we?"

He longed to take her in his arms, but he just managed to hold himself back. "Welcome to Stinchcombe Castle, Ginny," he announced proudly. "My family home."

"Your family home?" she asked, looking around in interest, then back at him.

He nodded.

POP. "Master, would you's be wanting lunch now?"

"Dobby? But...how?" Ginny looked at him in wonder.

"Miss Ginny? Is that being you?" the elf asked, hobbling towards her.

Ginny knelt down close to him. "Dobby, I thought...Ron told me...I can't believe you're here!" She looked up at Harry for answers.

"When we arrived at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur tended to him, took him to be treated," explained Harry.

"No-one thought Dobby would be surviving...but Dobby showed them!" the little elf said proudly.

"Dobby, I never got the chance to thank you...everything you did for us at Hogwarts...we never would have made it without you," she said, carefully hugging him.

At Harry's surprised look she explained. "Dobby brought us food and drink and medical supplies, and even let us know where some of the others were being held for detentions. You saved lives, Dobby," she said, turning back to the elf.

Dobby beamed. "Dobby was happy to be helping Harry Potter's Miss Wheezy," he said.

Ginny's smile left her face. "Well, it's good to see you again, Dobby."

"Dobby will be bringing lunch in the main dining room now, Master Harry Potter?" asked Dobby.

"Er, no, the sun room will be fine, thanks Dobby," said Harry.

"Harry, this is beautiful," she said, following him to the sun room. "It was your grandparents home?" she asked.

He nodded, immensely happy that she liked it. "Yeah. My parents were going to move in here when...if they had another child," he said softly.

She turned to face him, her face comforting, not looking at him with pity, like Hermione had done when he'd told her. "They'd be happy to know you're living here now – Merlin, is that an inside swimming pool?" she gasped.

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. Come on, the sun room is right next door." He took her hand, the familiar sparks running up his arm. He wondered if she felt it too.

"Tell me about Dobby?" she asked, after he had seated her.

"I feel so bad about him. I had assumed he'd died, I mean, he had a knife sticking out of him, for Merlin's sake! I had no idea there was a hospital for injured elves. I should have checked on him after the battle, but I had other things to worry about," he said, giving her a sidelong look.

"Me," she guessed, and he nodded. "I'm sorry."

He covered her hand with his and squeezed. "After lunch," he told her gently, and she nodded.

Dobby appeared with a delicious chicken salad for lunch, with fresh bread rolls. A light fruity white wine accompanied their lunch, as Harry told her about the house.

She stood and went to the large windows, looking out over the expansive grounds, picturesque with colourful plants. "It's stunning," she said. Turning, she was surprised to see him standing so close behind her. "Tell me about your grandparents," she encouraged. "Are there any portraits?"

He nodded. "None that talk, though," he said regretfully, as he led her to the hallway and in the main lounge. There was an early wedding portrait of his grandparents, then a later family one, with a young James Potter standing proudly next to his father, to the side of his seated mother. There was even one of an eleven year old James, in his Hogwarts robes.

"Oh, Harry," she said, looking up at him. "They look so happy."

He nodded. "Do you know, I'm nearly older than my dad ever was. Both him and mum were twenty one when they died. Too young," he said, almost to himself.

She was at his side in an instant. Her presence was enough to bring him comfort.

She looked around the room, at all the familial touches that were still there from his grandparent's time. "It really has a family atmosphere in here, doesn't it. Makes you forget how grand the whole place is," she said, looking around.

It made him feel ridiculously happy that she felt it too. "I think that's why I moved here, even though I'm alone."

She nodded. "You can feel it, it's part of you," she agreed.

He decided not to mention that she seemed perfectly at home here too. "Would you like to see upstairs?"

She nodded eagerly, and they went up the large staircase. "There's a whole wing up that way," he pointed.

"Didn't Sirius live here for awhile, too?" she asked.

He nodded. "My grandparents took him in when his parents kicked him out. He became like another son to them," he said.

"Like you are to my parents," she said.

"Yeah," he said. He opened a set of double doors. "This is where I've been sleeping."

She walked in to a grand master suite. A small lounge area led into a grand bedroom, where a huge king size bed dominated the room. It was decorated in creams, reds and golds, with dark furniture. An énsuite was off from the bedroom on one side, and a huge walk in wardrobe on the other.

"Wow, it's impressive," said Ginny, startled at the size. "But so nice," she said, walking in and looking around. She looked out the window. "Oh, you have a wonderful view of the grounds here."

He simply watched her; with her colouring, it was as if the room had been designed around her. He dare not think of how many nights he had dreamed of her in here.

She turned to face him, and he wondered if his feelings were all over his face. She flushed. "Shall we go back downstairs, start talking?"

He nodded, realising it was probably better. He followed her out.

Dobby had set up tea and cakes in the informal lounge. They sat on the couch, nervously facing each other.

"How shall we do this?" asked Ginny. "You've already seen my memories of the night of the battle."

He nodded. "Why don't we stick to a time line. The last time we saw each other was...?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding. The Death Eaters arrived and I was fighting them. When I turned around, you had left, the three of you. Remus told me you got away safely," she said.

He nodded, and went to explain how they had landed in Muggle London, thanks to Hermione's quick thinking. How they had fought two Death Eaters in a café, before finding sanctuary at Grimmauld Place. Finding the unknown RAB, and how he came to be a part of the Horcruxes. The plan to break into the Ministry.

Ginny told of the journey to Hogwarts, and Death Eaters halting the train to look for him. The knowledge that Snape was headmaster, and the presence of the two Carrows led to Neville, Luna and herself to reforming the DA. How they tried to get the Sword of Gryffindor for him and the beginning of the horrifying detentions.

Harry told of their break in at the Ministry, and gaining the locket Horcrux. Their despair as each wore the locket that they couldn't destroy. The argument with Ron, and the events at Godric's Hollow. Finding themselves in the Forest of Dean.

Ginny told of the Death Eaters tyranny at Hogwarts. Of Luna's capture from the Hogwarts Express. Of a joyless Christmas, worrying about absent family and friends.

Harry told her of the silver doe, Ron's return and gaining the Sword of Gryffindor to finally destroy the Horcrux. Of the suggestion they go visit Mr Lovegood, to find out what they could of the Deathly Hallows.

She told of returning to Hogwarts, where detentions had become forms of torture. Although she didn't elaborate, he knew she had suffered terribly. Neville had filled him in, as best he could without betraying anything he felt was a confidence.

Harry spoke haltingly of their capture by the Snatchers, and being taken to Malfoy Manor. Of the sickening feeling as they listened to Hermione being tortured. Of finding Luna and Mr Ollivander, of facing Bellatrix and then Dobby bravely saving them all, taking them to sanctuary at Shell Cottage.

She explained how her parents forbade her from returning to school after the Easter break. He explained their plan to break into Gringotts, where they were sure a Horcrux was hidden in the Lestrange vaults.

She told of being holed up at Aunt Muriels with the twins, of visits with a pregnant Tonks and a worried Remus. Of some of the conversations they had all shared and precious memories of the couple she had stored in vials to give to Cassie when she was older. Memories of their hopes and plans for their child.

He told of breaking into Gringotts, finding the Horcrux and escaping on the back of a dragon. How they'd arrived in Hogsmeade, finding shelter with Abe Dumbledore, quickly realising he was the one who had helped them before. He was the one who had sent Dobby to Malfoy Manor. He was the one who had sent them through the portrait with Neville.

They stopped talking, and just looked at each other. They were at a standstill. He knew what had happened to her next. He didn't think he could explain all that had happened to him that terrible night.

"Ginny," he said, taking her hand. She was shaking slightly, so he quickly withdrew his hold.

"Please...I want to know," she said softly.

He held his wand to his head and withdrew the memory, the full memory. He had given Kingsley a slightly abbreviated one, but she deserved to see it all.

He opened a cupboard and slid out his Pensieve. He placed the memory inside it, then looked at her. "I couldn't possibly begin to explain everything, but I want you to see," he said.

They simply stared at each other for several seconds, then she stood and walked over to him. "Are you coming?" she asked uncertainly..

He gulped. Living through it once was bad enough. "Never mind," she said, and before he could tell her he would, she dived in.

She found herself in the Room of Requirement, seeing her Hogwarts friends surround the trio. The discussion about the diadem. Harry leaving with Luna, while Ron and Hermione headed off to the Chamber of Secrets.

She watched as Harry spoke to the Grey Lady, dicovering the whereabouts of the diadem. As he headed back to the Room of Requirement, he came across her mother.

" _Harry, thank goodness," exclaimed Molly, hugging him. She let him go, looking over his shoulder. "Ronald and Hermione?" she asked hopefully._

 _He nodded. "They're here."_

 _She cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes._

 _He dared to ask. "Ginny? Please tell me she isn't here."_

 _Molly shook her head. "I sent her to Andromeda Tonks', she's been keeping company with Nymphadora. I don't doubt, however, that she will try and make her way here."_

 _His heart sank at the thought. Of course Ginny would try and find a way to come to Hogwarts. He hugged Molly suddenly, the closest thing he had ever known as a mother. "Keep her safe. If she comes, keep her safe," he whispered desperately._

 _Molly chuckled sadly. "We both know Ginny."_

 _He pulled away from her; he had things he had to do. However, she grabbed his hands, stilling him. "I know about the two of you," she said, letting him know with just a look that she approved._

 _Harry gulped. "Being with her was the happiest I can ever remember being. If...if I don't make it, will you tell her that."_

 _Molly swallowed her tears and nodded. "She feels the same for you," she offered. He nodded, and the memory went black._

Ginny closed her eyes, then re-opened them as a new memory surfaced. It was Harry and Snape, in the boathouse. There she learned the truth about the man who had been her professor, about his history with Lily Evans and the fact that Harry himself was a Horcrux and had to die, by Voldemort's own hand.

"No," she whispered, horrified. "Not Harry?"

 _She saw him walk into the Great Hall, saw the dead and injured. She saw Ron weeping over Fred's body, and she saw Remus. He never even knew he was the father of a daughter._

 _She watched as Harry learned the painful truth in Dumbledore's office, then made the decision to go to the forest. Heartbroken, she walked alongside him._

 _He stopped, so she did too. He took a Snitch out of his pocket, pressing it to his lips. "I am about to die," he whispered, then closed his eyes. In amazement, she saw the figures of his parents, Sirius and Remus appear. Together, they all shuffled with Harry as he prepared to face Voldemort._

 _She saw the green light head for him, then strangely, she saw her own eyes blazing. She saw him fall, she even cried out. Then she was surrounded by the brightest white light she had ever seen._

 _She heard his conversation with Dumbledore and saw him reappear in the forest. She saw Narcissa Malfoy lie for him; for Draco. She watched as he played dead, as Hagrid carried him back to the castle. She heard Macgonagall cry out, then the others._

 _The battle recommenced. Wandfire, yelling; it was hard to focus. She saw her mother battling Bellatrix, then Harry whipping off his cloak, declaring it had to be between him and Voldemort. Until finally, it was the two of them, their wands locked. Harry explaining wandlore to his enemy. How he, Harry, was the true owner of the Elder Wand._

 _And then Voldemort was no more._

 _The last thing she saw was Harry being surrounded by Ron, Hermione and everyone else. Then she left the memory._

Harry caught her as she fell to the ground, shaking as she sobbed. He had tears in his own eyes as he held her close, listening to her.

"I-I returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb, then I went to Gryffindor tower. When I didn't see you, I felt so relieved that you hadn't been there. I told myself I would come find you the next day. If only I had come sooner..."

She shook her head, still unable to speak. Too overcome with emotion about what she had just seen.

"I'm so sorry, Gin, for what you've been through. I wanted to come with Ron that time, when he found you. I should have been with you and Cassie all this time," he said sadly.

She half turned to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Cassie before." She gulped. "Oh Harry, you brave, brave man," she whispered, cupping his cheek, just as Molly had done that terrible night.

"You were my last thought," he confided brokenly. "If I had one regret about dying, it was leaving you behind. The thought of coming back, the possibility of a second chance with you -"

He was cut off as she kissed him. It was a clumsy kiss, not even fully on the lips. They quickly adjusted, as he pulled her properly onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips hungrily sought each other for it had been way too long. His tongue urged her lips apart, and their tongues tangled. Her fingers ran through his hair and her scent enveloped him.

Neither heard the Floo flare up, or her brother calling out a loud "Hello?"

Rather, it was his, " _Bloody hell!_ " that forced them apart, as they stared dazedly up at Ron and Daphne, who had followed him.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Ron grinned smugly.

"Just like old times," quipped Ginny, as Harry dropped his head onto her shoulder, groaning.

"Mum wants everyone at the Burrow for dinner. Bill and Fleur are bringing Cassie," Ron told them. "Daph's coming too."

"Has something happened?" asked Ginny, disentangling herself from Harry and standing. He stood too.

Ron shrugged, picking up the plate of cakes and offering it to Daphne. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as he helped himself to two.

"Mum just wants an update, that's all," he said, before shoving a cake in his mouth.

"An update on what?" asked Harry.

Ron swallowed. "Oh, you know. Anything new going on. I'm sure the two of you can think of _something_ to tell her." He winked at them both before eating the other cake.

Harry gulped. Ginny patted his arm in sympathy, knowing Ron was simply winding Harry up.

"You are really annoying, you know that," said Daphne, knowing Ron was enjoying their discomfort.

"That's why you love me, princess," he quipped, as he headed back to the fireplace. He took a quick look around. "Nice digs, Potter." He threw the Floo powder down and called out, "The Burrow."

"Annoying," sniffed Daphne. She looked at Harry. "Remember the days when our office was quiet and controlled, well, apart from the paperwork?" She sighed. "I miss those days." Shen then Flooed to the Burrow.

"Sounds boring," said Ginny, wrinkling her nose.

"Boring in the Auror office is a good day," he reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," she realised. She grabbed his arm. "Listen, don't let what Ron said rattle you. We don't have to say anything to the family. What happened is just between us, yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, almost in relief. He wasn't ready to face questions from curious brothers. What had happened was amazing and brilliant, but too special to share with anyone else yet, well before they had even defined it themselves.

"Goodbye, Dobby," called Ginny, and the little elf popped back.

"It is good to be seeing you, Miss Wheezy. Dobby hopes to be seeing you again," he said.

"You will," said Harry, before Ginny could say anything. He ushered her to the fireplace. "I'll be at the Burrow for dinner. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Master Harry," said Dobby, as the couple left.

Dobby smiled. He had a feeling this big house would soon have new residents, and he, Dobby, would be part of a real family.


	13. Chapter 13 Developments

Hannah Abbot slid into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron and looked over the menu. She had just finished an early shift at St Mungo's and she had a date that night with Neville Longbottom, then the next two days off. All in all, her day was going well.

Susan Bones slid into the booth opposite her. "Hey, been waiting long?" she asked her best friend.

Hannah shook her head. "Long enough to know what I want to order." She looked around for a waitress to take their orders, for Susan always ordered the same thing. However, none were around.

She and Susan caught up on general news while they waited. Finally they saw Pansy Parkinson lounging by the bar. She was flirting with the young bartender, who looked uncomfortable and uninterested.

"Waitress!" called Susan, loudly. Hannah flushed, having worked there before, she knew there may be reasons she couldn't attend to customers, reasons that may not be obvious to the waiting customes. So she was happy to give Pansy the benefit of the doubt. Until she saw the bartender look up, gesture to Pansy that people were waiting, and saw the dark haired girl shrug and ignore them.

"Parkinson," barked Tom, who unknowingly had been observing the scenario, "we have customers waiting – now!"

Pansy scowled and slid off the stool and shuffled over to them. "You ready to order?" she asked gruffly.

"Of course we are," snapped Susan. She proceeded to rattle off her usual order, while Hannah ordered politely. Pansy treated them both with derision and didn't offer to get them water or bread rolls while they were waiting. Hannah went over and asked the bartender, who was happy to help them.

"You okay?" asked Hannah, as she returned to the booth. "You seem upset."

"I saw Harry the other day," said Susan, morosely. "I asked him to dinner. I was hoping we could give it another try. "

"Oh," said Hannah. She had seen the way Harry had looked at Ginny at Malfoy Manor, in a way he had never looked at Susan.

"Apparently he was invited to Ginny Weasley's place, and she practically _shoved_ him at me, only he declined, saying he had to work...but I think he only said that to get out of dinner with me," said Susan sadly.

Hannah shrugged. "Aurors can work crazy shifts," was all she could offer.

"What's Ginny Weasley's story, anyway," snapped Susan. "Where has she been? Is the little girl hers? Harry said he's the child's godfather. Is that true? He-he's not the father, is he?" she asked reluctantly.

"No," said Hannah, instantly, then stopped as Pansy dropped their plates, almost literally, in front of them. She took up again when Pansy left. "The child, Cassie, is actually the daughter of Professor Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks. She was an Auror, and they were close friends with Harry and Ginny. Professor Lupin died at the battle, and I think his wife died shortly after the birth of their daughter. I didn't want to ask too many details, but Ginny took the baby and went into hiding," she explained. She leaned forward and whispered, "from Greyback, the werewolf."

Neither noticed Pansy Parkinson listening in interestedly as she pretended to clear the booth next to them.

"But why come back now?" wailed Susan. "I know she and Harry had a thing back at Hogwarts, but we all know he broke up with her when Dumbledore died. Merlin knows, he dated a lot of women before we started going out. I was the one who stayed the longest, though. We had something, I _know_ we did. I won't give up on him, I won't!" she declared.

"Susan," started Hannah, then stopped. How did you tell your best friend she needed to give up on Harry. "I-I think he really likes Ginny again. He looks at her like he used to, back at Hogwarts. Maybe...maybe he always has liked her, and was using the other women as a way to forget her," she offered tentatively.

"Are you saying Harry and I didn't have a real relationship?" asked Susan frostily.

Hannah didn't know how to answer that without hurting her friend's feelings. "Look, what do I know? I've never had a proper relationship, just a string of bad dates. Still, I have high hopes for tonight," she hinted, hoping Susan would ask her why.

Susan however, was still wrapped up in her own woes. "She's been gone a long time, she wasn't even at the battle like the rest of us. All that talk when she was leading us in the DA, then she left at Easter. She practically abandoned us," she spat.

"Clear your plate?"

They both looked up to see Pansy standing there. "Er, yes, thanks," said Hannah, handing over her plate.

"I'm still eating," said Susan and she focused on her food.

Pansy nodded and walked away. Not far, though. She was interested to hear what else they had to say.

"From what Neville has told me, she was in no condition to return to school. You know she took a lot of the torture the Carrows handed out," said Hannah, in a gentle reprimand.

"Well, now she has baggage. A child, even if the child is his godchild. She left, and if there is one thing Harry fears, it's losing people he cares about. He even has nightmares about it," confided Susan.

"But she came back," reminded Hannah. She decided it was time for some tough love. "Look, I think you have to face the fact...you and Harry are over."

"I won't accept that till I hear it from Harry," said Susan, stubbornly. She put down her fork, unable to eat because she was upset.

"You know, I think I have to go. I have a date to get ready for," said Hannah, annoyed. She pulled some coins out of her bag and left them on the table. "I'll see you."

"Bye," said Susan glumly, totally focusing on her own misery. She pushed her uneaten meal around on the plate.

Pansy Parkinson approached the table. "Can I clean up now?" she asked.

"Sure," sighed Susan, laying down her knife and fork. "You can take it."

"So, I couldn't help but overhear. The Weaslette is back in town...and with a brat. Potter's?" she asked snidely.

"No!" cried Susan, her face red. "The child is _NOT_ Harry's! It's Professor Lupin's and his wife, they both died."

"I see. Say, wasn't Lupin a werewolf? I'm sure I remember Draco's dad telling us," said Pansy, fishing for information.

"He was a good teacher. I heard the rumours but I really don't know," said Susan, shifting uncomfortably. Harry never confided anything about his past to her when they were together.

"What about his kid? Boy or girl?" asked Pansy.

"A girl. Here, this is to cover the bill and a small tip," said Susan, standing and preparing to leave. She threw some coins on to the table top.

"Is she a werewolf too?" asked Pansy.

"What? I-I don't know. Look, I have to go." With a last look at Pansy, she left. She had to think of a way to get Ginny Weasley to leave Harry alone.

"Interesting. Very interesting," purred Pansy.

When her shift finished, she headed for St Mungo's. She had an old Slytherin friend to meet up with and plans to make.

/*/*/*/*

Two days later, the director of the morgue at St Mungo's scowled when his rostered staff member hadn't turned up. An owl drifted through an hour later, requesting immediate time off for an indeterminite time for a family emergency.

The director softened his scowl at that, and signed off on Gregory Goyle's requested leave for an unspecified time.

Meanwhile, Gregory Goyle was already on his way to Paris.

/*/*/*/*

The next week passed happily for Harry and Ginny. They were getting closer, and Cassie positively idolised Harry. Harry had been surprised to learn her hair changing was only a recent thing, but Ginny assured him it was a good thing, that Cassie completely accepted and loved him.

He was over at theirs most days, often staying for dinner with Ron and Daphne. Sometimes Bill, Fleur and Victoire joined them, or one night it was George and Angelina. If he was working a late shift, he'd go by theirs before he started work. He couldn't stay away.

The only thing was the lack of chance for him and Ginny to spend much time alone. There was always someone around, even when he tried to get her alone in the kitchen. He longed to kiss her again, and he caught her staring at him several times, so he hoped she felt the same.

For Ginny, it was nice slowly reintegrating back into the life she'd led behind. Of getting to know her niece and sisters-in-law, of being thankful that her brothers were older, but otherwise nothing had changed there. She wondered how they viewed _her,_ their little sister, now all grown up.

It was also fun to renew friendships. Neville hadn't changed, he was as loyal and steadfast as ever. She could see Hannah liked him, and suspected Neville really liked her too. Ginny hoped things worked out for the two of them.

It had been so long since she had had girlfriends around to talk to, so it was fun catching up with Parvati and Astoria, and discussing the latter's pregnancy. Life was slowly returning to a wonderful sense of normal, just what she wanted for Cassie.

She still preferred people coming to hers than she going out. She supposed it was a legacy of her time in Paris, and she hoped it was something she would overcome, given more time.

The other thing she had hoped for was a thriving relationship between Harry and Cassie, and she could see they both adored each other. Cassie would long for Hedwig to arrive with a letter from Harry, letting her know what time he might visit that night. Cassie would hurriedly write her reply and send Hedwig off again.

Ginny looked forward to Harry's visits too, yet so far, since that kiss, the two had barely had any time alone together.

It had been so long since she had kissed anyone, in fact, the last person had been Harry himself, on his birthday, the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Kissing him again had brought back all the old memories, and because nothing had happened since, she didn't know what the kiss had meant to him.

An owl tapped at her window; she frowned at the unfamiliar bird. It had a large envelope in its talons. She opened the window, took the envelope and gave the bird a couple of treats. It quickly flew off, so she reasoned there was no reply expected. She took the envelope to the table and opened it. A slew of newspaper articles and photos slid out, and she slowly picked them up one by one.

Fleur Flooed in just after the owl had left. "Ginny? Ma souér? Would Cassie like to come and play with...Ginny? Eez zomezing wrong?"

Fleur walked over to the table. "What eez zis?" she asked. She picked up a photo of Harry drunkenly stumbling out of a club with a woman. There were several more, of different scenarios and different women.

"Somebody sent this to me," said Ginny, numbly. She picked up the envelope and turned it over. "I don't know who."

"But why?" asked Fleur, puzzled.

Ginny held up a typed note. _'He wasn't lonely while you were gone!'_

Fleur clicked her tongue in disgust. "Who would want to 'urt you like this? Who knows about you and Harry?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know." She picked up a copy of a photo of Harry and Susan. _'Has Potter finally found love?'_ read the headline.

"He looked happy with her," noted Ginny quietly. They both looked up as the Floo flared and Daphne came through.

"Hi – whoa, why the serious faces?" she asked them both.

They gestured to the photos. "Where did these come from?" asked Daphne.

"An unfamilar owl delivered them about fifteen minutes ago," said Ginny.

"Have you both touched them?" asked Daphne. When they nodded, she used her wand to gather them up and put them back into the envelope.

"I was the only one who touched the envelope," said Ginny.

"Good. Listen, I came to tell you Harry's been caught up on a case, he needs to go through some testimony with Hermione. He asked me to come through and tell you he probably won't make it tonight. He was really bummed about it, too, he hates to think he's let Cassie down," she explained.

"It's fine, of course work has priority," said Ginny.

"I'm going to take this back to the office, take it to one of our labs. We might be able to get some fingerprints off it, check the handwriting. Do you have any idea who might have sent it?" asked Daphne, now totally in Auror mode.

Ginny shook her head. "Fleur and I were just talking about that. The only people I've seen have been family and old Hogwarts friends. Neville, Hannah, Parvati, and Astoria. That's about it," she said.

Daphne noted all the names in her head. "I know you and Tori get on well, but what about Draco? I'd like to think the changes I've seen in him are true, but I have to ask."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't have any sort of problem with Draco. I don't know about his relationship with Harry these days, but this just doesn't seem like something Draco would do," she said.

Daphne nodded. "I agree, but he's probably the only one you've been in touch with who knows about you and Harry and isn't who you would consider a close friend."

"I guess," shrugged Ginny.

Daphne waved her wand and the envelope disappeared. "It's on my desk at the Ministry. I'll go through it again before I send it down to our staff at Forensics. They've been using a lot of techniques from the Muggle world," she explained at Ginny's puzzled look at the unfamiliar word.

"Fine. Let me know what you find," said Ginny. She felt tense. Things were supposed to be getting better, she didn't need this.

Daphne patted her shoulder and left. Fleur looked at Ginny in concern. "What else iz bozzering you, ma souér?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Seeing all those women Harry's been with...it was quite confronting. I had seen a few of them, and of course, Susan."

"'arry was not 'imself for sometime after Ron left to return to you and your daughter. These women, pah, they are not ze sort 'arry would usually go for. Hanging around ze nightclubs? Does zat sound like 'arry?" asked Fleur. Her accent was noticably thicker when angered.

Ginny shook her head slowly.

"With you and Ron gone, all 'e 'ad was work. 'e needed an outlet," explained Fleur.

"So going out and getting drunk and hooking up was his outlet?" asked Ginny. It just didn't sound like Harry at all.

"For awhile," nodded Fleur. "We, zat iz, ze family could zee he was zuffering. Molly and Arthur, zay confronted him, begging him to stop drinking. Nearly every day zere waz ze ztory about him. Zen he met the Bones girl."

Ginny thought about the photos. She remembered seeing them in the wizarding newspapers in Paris, too. "I wanted him to be happy," was all she could say softly.

Fleur smiled at her. "He waz, for awhile. No more drinking or nightclubz. We 'oped for ze best."

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

Fleur lay her hand on Ginny's. " I do not know...but I suspect it was because she waz not you, ma souér," she said gently.

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes. "I missed him so much," she whispered. "I wanted to be with him, to help him. He needed me; you have no idea..." She couldn't tell Fleur what Harry had shown her, that she was his last thought before he believed he was going to die. But Cassie had to come first.

"You can be with 'im now, oui?" asked Fleur, gently. " 'e adores Cassie. I believe 'e iz in love wiz you, too."

"All those women...I haven't...I'm not...I wouldn't know how to, you know...please him," stammered Ginny. She flushed, hoping Fleur would understand.

"Put ze kettle on, ma souér. I shall take Cassie through to Shell Cottage, where Bill shall watch 'er and Victoire. Zen I shall return, and you and I will talk about all the ways you will please your 'arry," smiled Fleur.

Ginny's cheeks burned and she felt the flush run down her throat. She nodded. "Perhaps wine instead of tea," she suggested.

Fleur nodded approvingly. "Your time is Paris has zerved you well. Go, get your daughter."

Ginny felt a thrill as she waited for Fleur to return from taking Cassie through to Shell Cottage. Seeing those photos had been confronting. With Greyback's incarceration, it was time to move forward with her life.

And that included Harry Potter, even if she had to seduce him. Hopefully Fleur could tell her just how she might do that!

/*/*/*/*

Harry returned to his office, throat dry and feeling quite annoyed. He was surprised to see Daphne was still there, at her desk. "Hey, I thought you left already. What have you got there?" He walked over to her desk to see what she was looking at so intently.

He was surprised to see his own face in every photo, every article. "What the hell is this?" he asked her, shocked.

Daphne looked up at him intently. "Why are you so wound up?" she asked.

He ran a hand over his forehead and eyes. "I've just been over testimony with Hermione for the last two hours. The same thing, over and over. She asked me to join her and Justin for tea, but do you think it's too late to go to Ginny's and see her and Cassie? I might make it in time for Cassie's bedtime story," he mused.

"Maybe give it a miss tonight," suggested Daphne. She beckoned to the photos. "Any idea who would want Ginny to see these?"

"These were sent to Ginny?" cried Harry, aghast. Daphne nodded.

Harry went to pick them up, but Daphne stopped him till she had done a charm so his fingerprints were secure and wouldn't disturb any already on them. "Bloody hell," he sighed. "What did Ginny say?" he asked her worriedly.

"She seemed shaken. Bewildered as to who or why someone would send them to her. Not many people know of Ginny's and Cassie's blood tie to you, and the ones who do are those she considers trustworthy. Family _and_ friends."

"I should definitely go and see her," said Harry.

"Fleur was with her when I arrived, and I believe she was going to stay with her for awhile," said Daphne.

Harry looked at the photos, scarcely recognising himself. He'd gone through a bad six months or so. Finding solace in the bottle and company with a parade of women. Not all of them had become bed partners, no matter what they told the press, but some had, and looking at them, of thinking of _Ginny_ looking at them, made him feel ill. What had he been thinking?

He picked up the bottom one. He looked sober, for a start. It was the one of him and Susan, in Diagon Alley to pick up a present for George and Angelina. It was the day he realised Susan was just a substitute for the woman he truly loved, and he had broken up with her not long after.

"There was a note, too," said Daphne, watching his face tighten in anger.

He took that and read it, fighting the urge to ball it up and throw it in the fire. "Ginny saw that, too?" His heart sank as his partner nodded. "Shit!"

He picked up the note again, and then the envelope, looking at the writing. A sudden realisation came over his face, which then tightened in anger, and he threw both down on Daphne's desk before storming out of the office.

"Oh, crap," sighed Daphne, running after him. But it was too late, he was gone.

/*/*/*/*

Susan slid into their usual booth, greeting Hannah. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. Great, even," said Hannah. Things were progressing with Neville nicely, and they'd had two more dates since she had last seen Susan, so she was hoping for a nice long chat with her best friend.

"I'm starving," said Hannah. "Shall we -?"

"Excuse me, Hannah, hello. Would you mind if I had a word with Susan please?" asked Harry. His smile didn't reach his eyes and his jaw was clenched tight.

"Oh, uh, sure, I'll just go to the ladies," said Hannah, shooting a confused look at Susan. She slid out of the booth and left the two alone.

Harry hesitated before sitting in Hannah's abandoned seat. "Susan."

"Hi, Harry. How are you? I've missed you," gushed Susan.

He stared at her. She flushed and looked away. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?" she asked innocently.

He slammed his fist on the table, making her jump. "Why did you send those articles and photos to Ginny?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"I know your handwriting, Susan," he said. "Why?"

"Why won't you give us another chance?" she asked him.

"We're done. It was a mistake. I wasn't in a good place to be in a relationship then, Susan. I'm sorry," said Harry.

"I suppose you're in a good place now that Ginny Weasley's back," spat Susan spitefully.

"Maybe I am, but that's nothing to do with you, nor is it any of your business," said Harry.

Susan wrung her hands, wondering what she could possibly say to make Harry give her another chance.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hannah, nervously standing by the table and looking between them.

Harry slid out. "Yep, we're done here. Aren't we Susan?"

Susan nodded silently, a tear running down her cheek.

Harry slipped Hannah some galleons. "Dinner's on me. Have a nice night, ladies." With that, he left.

Hannah slipped back into her seat. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Susan burst into tears.

/*/*/*/*

Harry Apparated home to Stinchcombe, but after a minute of pacing, he Flooed to Ginny's, relieved to find her Floo still open.

Ginny looked up but said nothing as he came out and looked around. She was in the kitchen, making a calming cup of tea before bed.

He strode towards her. At the determined look on his face, she put her tea down and came towards him. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

He simply cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in delight. She clung to his arms, lest she fall. Somehow her arms found their way around his waist, and she was flush against him.

He pulled away slightly, only to kiss her from a different angle. Ginny sunk into the kiss. _This_ she remembered, these were the kisses they'd shared before Dumbledore died, promising a passion that still remained unfulfilled.

Her soft moan brought him to his senses. Slowly the kisses slowed, and he found the strength to pull his lips away from hers. He rested his forehead against hers. Both were breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry...for the photos and articles," he said softly. His finger curled a tendril of her hair around it. "It's been dealt with."

"Who was it?" asked Ginny, her lips still tingling. She licked them, and Harry's eyes darkened with lust. "Harry?"

His eyes left her luscious lips and looked into her innocent eyes. He hesitated. "Susan."

She took a step away."Susan Bones sent me those photos? Why?"

He longed to have her in his arms again. She deserved the truth. "She was jealous."

"Of me? Why?" asked Ginny, puzzled.

"Because you always had my heart. Even when I didn't know if I would ever see you again...all those other women. Merlin, I'm sorry for them. I never forgot, Gin. What we had, what we shared. It was always you," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat. He was saying everything she could have wished for. "I left England. Ron told me he told you to move on. I took your best friend from you," she said softly, focusing on the buttons on his workshirt. Absentmindedly her fingers played with them, for she couldn't look him in the eye. "I never wanted you to be alone. You have nothing to apologise for. Not to me, not for that."

"Do you know how much I regret not going to Paris with Ron, of not coming to find you both," he growled, making her look up at him. His eyes burned for her.

"Kiss me again," she pleaded softly.

" Any time...any where," he murmured, happily stepping closer to take her in his arms again.

" We'll start with the lips and go from there," grinned Ginny.

" You are naughty, Ginny Weasley," he chuckled, as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Ginny grinned to herself as she gave herself over to Harry. Naughty Ginny – she liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14 Bad News

Harry whistled as he walked into his office the next day. He and Ginny had lay on the couch, kissing and fondling till he thought he was going to explode. He had wanted to take things further, but he sensed a hesitance on her behalf, and he didn't want to rush things. He had waited this long, he wanted to savour their first time together.

Daphne was already in the office, sipping her coffee. " Perfect!" she pronounced. " You finally got it right."

Harry shook his head. "Wasn't me, I just got here. Probably Ron," he said, as the man himself came in.

"You're welcome, princess," quipped Ron, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I am _not_ a princess," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you're not," nodded Ron, winking at Harry, who was watching on in amusement. " I'd love to stay and chat, but the boss wants a word with me and Harry. Talk to you later, sweetheart." He hopped off the desk and bowed to Daphne before walking out. Harry followed him, shrugging at Daphne as he walked past her desk. He had no idea what the meeting was about.

She was working on paperwork, wishing Harry was there to compare notes with on a case they'd worked on. When neither Harry nor Ron returned in the next ten minutes, she began to worry. She looked up expectantly when she heard footsteps, but it was Evie again. " Hey Daphne, boss wants to see you. Two minutes," she said, before leaving.

Daphne finished reading her latest report, then made her way to Carlisle's office. She didn't see Harry or Ron anywhere.

Evie told her to go straight in. Daphne knocked once and went in. Her boss looked stressed. " Take a seat, Greengrass," he ordered.

"There's no easy way to tell you this. I'll be making a formal announcement to the rest of the team soon, but I wanted to tell you three first," he said.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Fenrir Greyback escaped from his Paris cell early this morning," said Carlisle.

"What? How?" gasped Daphne, her thoughts immediately turning to Ginny, and then Ron.

"He had to have had some sort of inside help. The thing is, we weren't notified till an hour ago. Greyback could have been gone for up to three hours already," sighed Carlisle.

Ron and Harry burst in. "We want to be assigned to watch over Ginny and Cassie, 24/7," said Harry.

Carlisle sighed. "Potter, Weasley," he began, when Ron interrupted.

"Screw that, we _are g_ oing to watch over my sister and my niece," said Ron, daring Carlisle to stop him.

"Me too," added Daphne quickly, jumping up to stand with Harry and Ron.

"I figured you would. I want the three of you to work out some sort of schedule so that one of you is at Ginny Weasley's house at all times. The other two will need to put in an appearance here, be seen. We don't know who's helped Greyback, or whether there is still a sympathetic faction here in London," said Carlisle.

There was a knock at the door, and at his call to enter, Hermione came in, carrying some parchment. She laid it on Carlisle's desk. "Europe has just signed off. Once Greyback has been captured again, he'll be put to death. Dementor's kiss, to be carried out as soon as possible, wherever he's captured," she said solemnly. "Kingsley just signed it."

"About time. Should have happened last time," grumbled Ron.

Carlisle checked over the document. "I'll get this to Robards. Go, tell Ginny Weasley. Offer her a safe house if she needs it, and -"

"That won't be necessary," interrupted Harry.

Carlisle looked at him and nodded. " Just keep me in the loop, on the down low, okay?"

"Yes, Boss," they all murmured.

Hermione walked out with them. "Harry, Ron, if there's anything I can do to help Ginny or her daughter, please let me know," she said.

"Just make sure there are no loop holes in the paperwork for that monster to get the Dementor's kiss," growled Ron. Hermione nodded.

"If he gets anywhere near Ginny and Cassie it won't be necessary," said a stone faced Harry.

Ron grunted in agreement. Hermione, however, looked shocked.

"Harry, you can't talk like that. What if someone were to hear you, someone like Skeeter? She'd say you were on a hunt to kill," she said.

"She'd be right," said Ron. "After everything he's done, everyone he's killed, the _children_ he's turned..." Ron shook his head in disgust, then looked at Harry. "We need to find out who helped him."

"No. We need to tell Ginny, make sure she and Cassie are safe. They're the priority," said Harry, walking off.

"I'm sure Harry will be happy to take the night shift," quipped Ron to Daphne, who nodded.

Hermione looked between the two. "Why, what's going on? Are Harry and Ginny -?"

"Sorry, Hermione, we have to go," interrupted Ron, taking Daphne's elbow and steering her in Harry's direction. "Plans to make, you know."

"Oh, er, sure," said Hermione, looking curiously between the two. Daphne smiled a farewell and left with Ron.

"Mind unhanding me," she said.

"I quite like it, actually," he said. They made it to the huge fireplace on their floor.

"Shall we do it together?" she asked, gesturing to the Floo.

"Why Auror Greengrass, how can I turn down that offer," teased Ron. "Wait," he called, when she stepped inside. He waved his wand in a particular pattern that she didn't recognise.

"What was that?" she asked, when he stepped in next to her and softly called out Ginny's home.

"Greyback had help. I don't know a lot of people here, and there's not too many people I trust right now. That little charm will stop anyone from being able to learn where we Flooed to," he explained.

"I didn't realise there was a way to trace the Floo," said Daphne in surprise.

Ron nodded. "I spent some time with a special unit in Paris, they taught me some of the tricks of the trade."

He drew her close to him as they flamed to Ginny's. They stepped out to find Harry sitting at a table, holding Ginny's hand as he talked softly to her.

Her face was stoic. She looked up when Ron and Daphne stepped through and stood to hug her brother when he came over to her. "Where's Cassie?" he asked her immediately.

"She's at the Burrow. Will you go get her for me, please?" she asked. Ron nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" asked Daphne, sitting next to Harry. "Can I make you a cuppa or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "I just want Cassie home, that's all."

Harry took her hand again. "Ginny, please, bring Cassie and stay at Stinchcombe. The wards are stronger, and at the moment, only you, me and Cassie are keyed to the wards, and only Ron and Daphne can get through. We can add your family if you want," he pleaded.

"I-I need to think," said Ginny unsteadily. Harry frowned then they all turned to see Ron arrive from the Floo with Cassie in his arms.

"Harry," she cried, running to him when Ron put him down. "Uncle Ron didn't say you was here," she said in delight, hugging him. Her hair instantly changed to black.

Harry hugged her, too. The thought of Greyback getting anywhere near Cassie made his blood boil. The monster had already ruined countless lives. Over Cassie's head, his eyes met Ginny's pensive ones, looking at her daughter.

Cassie wiggled down. "Hi, Daffy," she greeted happily."Want to see my Harry photo?" Ginny had found a nice photo of a happy Harry at Hogwarts, after a great Quidditch training session. Cassie had placed it next to her photos of Tonks and Remus.

"Sure," agreed Daphne, knowing Ron and Harry needed to talk to Ginny. Ginny smiled at her gratefully as Cassie led Daphne by the hand up the stairs.

"Gin, please. You'll be safer there. Cassie will be safer there," implored Harry, once Cassie was gone.

"Gin, one of us is going to be with you and Cassie at all times. We'll work out some sort of roster. You won't be alone till we catch the bastard," promised Ron.

"How did he escape?" asked Ginny, in a strangled voice.

"He had help. We don't know who, we don't even know if he'd risk coming back to England. He'd have to know he'll face death if he's captured here," spat Harry.

"All the Ministries in Europe have signed off this time, Gin. When he's captured, he'll face the Demetor's kiss," explained Ron.

"Not if he's gone underground," said Ginny harshly. "He could hide for years before he decides to attack. We'll have to go into hiding again," she realised.

"No. Stay with me. Ginny, please?" implored Harry. He'd get down on his knees and beg if he had to.

"I'll need to pack," she said, as if in a daze. She looked around. "We just got everything unpacked and settled here."

"We'll help," sighed Harry in utter relief. "We'll all help. Even Dobby."

Ginny nodded.

Cassie returned then, with Daphne in tow. She was excited that they were all staying for an early lunch, and she helped Ron and Daphne make sandwiches. She chatted all the time, telling Daphne about her owl, Coco, and her many uncles and aunts and, of course, her cousin Vicky.

From the kitchen, Ron watched Harry talking with Ginny. She was staring down at the table, not meeting his eyes. Harry looked up and Ron discreetly gestured for Harry to come over to him. Harry muttered something to Ginny, then stood and came over to Ron.

"She's too quiet," said Ron quietly.

"Shock?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Could be."

"But you don't think so," guessed Harry.

"I know my sister. There's a lot going on in that mind. Keep an eye on her," said Ron. He looked amused. "I don't think you'll find that a hardship, will you?"

"You think this is funny?" hissed Harry. "I lost her years ago because of that monster. Wasted years of wondering, of getting smashed, of meaningless sex. I should have bloody well gone with you to Paris that very first time," he snapped. "You should have let me go with you."

Ginny and Daphne looked up as Harry's voice became raised. Ron waved away their concerns and they returned their attention back to Cassie, who was telling them about her sleepover at Victoire's.

"You don't think I knew that, even when I came back to resign and tell my parents," said Ron, in a low voice. "Are we going to get into this right now?"

Harry stopped. "No. Yes. No, of course not. It's pointless to play the 'what if' game. You really don't think she'd do anything stupid, do you?"

Ron hesitated. "I think she'd do whatever it takes to protect Cassie. Whether that means staying in hiding, or something else, well..."

"I'll keep an eye on her," said Harry quickly. "I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure that bastard doesn't get anywhere near Cassie and Ginny."

"I know you will. That's the only thing that's stopping me from taking her and Cassie back to Paris, back to our safe house," said Ron.

"If it comes to that, _I'll_ be the one to take them," said Harry firmly.

Ron patted his friend on his shoulder. "Let's make sure it doesn't come to that." He hesitated. "Are _we_ good?" he gestured between the two of them.

"For now," said Harry coolly, and they went to join the ladies at the table. He felt like hitting something and Ron was close by. The urge to get out all his frustrations made him clench his fist.

Ginny looked between Ron and Harry curiously, but wouldn't meet either of their eyes. They looked at each other. Oh yeah, Ginny was up to something.

/*/*/*/*

Head of the DMLE, Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped into the sunshine of Diagon Alley. He'd had a hectic morning, waiting for news about Greyback. His Paris counterpart was under so much pressure to explain why Greyback had been allowed a visitor the day before, a visitor that they suspected had slipped Greyback a wand. Gregory Goyle was now as wanted a man as Greyback was. Both, of course, were nowhere to be found.

Carlisle had ducked out of the Ministry to grab a quick bite to eat, before he stood next to Kingsley as the Ministry made a public announcement at midday. He hated to think of their world once again, living in fear, but the alternative was unthinkable. Greyback had no morals. No man, woman or child was safe while he was on the loose.

Carlisle slid into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron and picked up a menu. A waitress appeared instantly.

" Good morning, Mr Carlisle," she greeted pleasantly.

" Morning, er Pansy," said Carlisle, checking out her name tag, set on a rather nice shaped breast. His gaze lingered, before he looked up into her amused eyes.

" See anything you like?" she asked coyly. " On the menu," she added.

" Oh, er, right, er, let's see, I want something quick," he said.

" Shepherd's Pie's good today," she noted.

Carlisle nodded. " Sounds perfect. I'll have that with a side of chips and a Butterbeer, thank you...Pansy."

She finished writing his order up, then leaned over to take his menu. "You're very welcome," she said, winking at him.

Carlisle watched her walk away, her hips swaying. Oh yes, this had been the perfect decision to get out of the office for a bit. He wondered how old she was; she looked in her early twenties.

He smiled at her as she brought his drink to him. "Your order will be out soon," she promised him. " I asked them to put a special rush on it, for the head of the DMLE. I'm sure an important man like yourself has a lot to do. You wouldn't want to spend it in here with me," she pouted.

" Well now, that's most appreciated. I do have a big day today, otherwise I'd be delighted to enjoy the delights of your pub, my dear," he said smoothly. He was now considering coming to the Leaky for lunch most days, rather than ask Evie to pick him up something.

" Oooh, I hope everything is okay?" asked Pansy worriedly. At his confused look, she added, " You said you had a lot to do. There's no trouble, is there?" She pretended to shiver.

" The Minister for Magic will be making an announcement at midday. Perhaps you could convince the boss to turn the sound up on the wireless, so all your patrons will hear," suggested Carlisle.

Pansy left to bring him his lunch and returned with Tom, the owner. "Pansy said the Minister is going to be making an important announcement," said Tom worriedly.

"Yes. It's rather serious, I'm afraid. If you can turn your wireless on at midday and let all your patrons hear, I would much appreciate it," said Carlisle.

" Anything you can fill me in on now?" asked Tom quietly.

Carlisle shook his head. " Afraid not...but may I compliment your staff. Miss Pansy here has been most attentive. I certainly appreciate it, and her discretion in telling you about the announcement."

Tom looked surprised, for he had had nothing but complaints about Pansy. " Well now, that's good to hear. Thank you...consider your meal on the house."

Carlisle looked delighted. Maybe his day was looking up. " Mighty kind of you, Tom, thank you. And thank _you_ , Pansy."

Pansy did a ridiculous little curtsey, which Carlisle thought was cute. She cleared a couple of tables, completely aware of his eyes on her all the time.

She brushed her arm down. "Ugh, I think that last customer had Wrackspurts on them," she said, as she moved to clear his table.

" What are wrackspurts?" asked Carlisle.

" I'm pretty sure they're some kind of bug that crawls over you. Disgusting." She shivered, trying to remember what that Loony girl at Hogwarts use to say about them.

" I don't think I've ever seen them before," said Carlisle. He started to move out of his booth when her hand halted her.

" Wait!" she cried, then seemingly pinched the back of his neck.

" Ow!" he cried, grabbing his neck.

" Sorry, I just saw a Wrackspurt crawling on your neck. Melin, don't tell Tom, we just got the place fumigated because of the Nargles," sighed Pansy.

Carlisle rubbed his neck and sighed. He took his wallet out and handed her some money and a business card.

Pansy protested. " Tom said there was no charge," she said.

" For you, my dear, for your excellent service. There is also my business card...in case you should ever have need of me." His tone suggested her need did not need to be work related.

Under his interested gaze, she slid the business card into her bra. " I'll keep that in mind," she said. " Have a good day, Mr Carlisle."

" And you, my dear," he said, then left the Leaky Cauldron and headed back to the Ministry in a much happier mood than when he left.

Pansy watched him leave. Stupid old fool. A little bit of flirting could get you anything. She took his dirty plate and glass back to the kitchen and dumped them on the sink.

" I'm taking my break," she called, and simply walked out. She didn't particularly care if anyone heard or not.

Her days working at the Leaky Cauldron would be over soon, anyway. No more slaving away, bring food to these peasants. No more swollen feet, no more pats on the arse by old men who were sitting across from their stuffy snooty wives.

Pansy Flooed to her flat. Only then did she hold up the two hairs she'd pulled from Carlisle's head, as she had pretended to swipe at the non existant Nargle. She carefully put them in a vial, then put them away for when they would be needed. Really, it was just a matter of time.

" Thank you, Mr Carlisle, but I think you've given me everything I need," she said, as she stirred a pot of Polyjuice potion. Her face frowned in disgust. " As if I would be interested in a dirty old letch like you."

She smiled in satisfaction. Another few days, and the potion would be ready. Greyback was on his way. Greg had done his job well. And Pansy would finally get her revenge on Potter.

For Harry Potter was responsible for the death of Vincent Crabbe, the man she had loved. The only man to ever treat her decently.

Harry Potter had to pay.

She'd known Greyback had an interest in the Lupin brat, so to hear that Ginny Weasley was back, with the kid, and Potter was sniffing around her again, well, the plan just came together beautifully. She'd had to feign an interest in Goyle, even sleep with him, to get him to go to Paris, to meet with Blaise who would take him to see Greyback, thanks to some handy information she'd blackmailed Blaise with. She figured Greyback would kill them both before he even returned to London.

Greyback would kill Lupin's kid, then Weasley and then Potter. Hell, she didn't even care if Potter didn't die. Then he too would know what it was like to live without the love of his life.


	15. Chapter 15 Portkeys

Ginny indeed did have something going on in her head. While she knew she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter, the thought of going back into hiding didn't sit well with her, not now that she had exposed Cassie to her family. It was different when she was a baby, then a toddler. Now she knew there was more to life than the four walls surrounding them, Ginny felt it wouldn't be fair to take her away from that.

So as she doodled in a sketch book, Ginny kept an eye on Cassie, talking with Daphne, teasing Ron and playing with Dobby, for they had moved into Stinchcombe the very afternoon Harry, Ron and Daphne had told her of Greyback's escape. Mostly though, she watched her daughter interact with Harry, knowing those two already loved each other as father and daughter. It made her decision much easier.

She would draw Greyback out, confront the beast who had taken Cassie's parents from her, and ruined countless other lives. She would do whatever she had to do to make sure this monster could not harm anyone else, ever.

Even if the cost was her own life.

She needed to do this away from Cassie, away from London. And she'd be damned if Harry be harmed anymore, he'd already given more of himself that anyone knew, so it needed to be away from him too.

After plotting and planning, she finally decided on Paris, where Greyback probably was in hiding. When thinking about how she could get to Paris, she soon realised something. She couldn't do this by herself. She weighed up the pros and cons of asking Ron or Daphne, and in the end, she decided to risk asking Daphne for help.

"What? Are you mad? No bloody way," said Daphne, vehemently. "Ron would kill me, and Harry, well, I could never look Harry in the face again."

"Daphne, please, hear me out. I could have asked Harry or Ron to help me, Merlin knows Ron would understand –"

"Not this, Ginny. Leaving Cassie and Harry? I can't help you, I'm sorry," said Daphne, shaking her head.

"Daphne, please. I'm desperate. I can't live in limbo the rest of my life. He needs to be stopped, and I have a plan. Will you just hear me out...please?" asked a desperate Ginny. When Daphne slowly nodded, Ginny explained her idea.

Daphne admitted her plan had merit, but didn't like that Ginny was planning to travel alone.

"I'll be meeting some of the Paris Aurors who are familiar with the case," she semi-lied. In fact it was only one. "They'll be helping me lay a trap."

"How do you even know Greyback is still in Paris? He escaped days ago," asked Daphne.

"There's been four incidents in Paris of bodies being found, blooded and mangled, the most recent one was just last night. I have to go and as soon as possible. And I have to make it known that I'm coming," she replied calmly.

"What do I have to do?" asked Daphne, resigned.

"Stay here with Cassie. I'm trusting you with her," said Ginny.

Daphne sighed, thinking hard. "I'll give you twelve hours till I tell Harry and Ron exactly where you are... _if_ it takes them that long to figure it out," she said.

"Twenty four hours," bargained Ginny, "and I promise to let them know you had no choice but to help me."

"I really don't like this, but as long as you have the Paris Aurors for back up, I agree," warned Daphne. "When will you leave?"

"You'll be here early in the morning, yeah? So I'll leave then," said Ginny.

Daphne pursed her lips, sighed and nodded. Ginny exhaled in relief, then began making plans.

She sent an owl to Paris. She booked a Portkey. She wasn't trying to be discreet, she wanted Greyback to know she was coming. She was sure that somehow, word would get back. He had to have had help, after all. She hoped her fears on that front weren't correct.

She visited her vault at Gringott's and made dodubly sure her will and paperwork were all up to date. She left letters for Cassie and Ron. She tried to write a letter to Harry, but it was so hard. Merlin knew she stopped and started one so many times. How could she tell him what he meant to her? Words seemed so empty, so meaningless. Her feelings for Harry encompassed her.

All her plans were in place. She fare-welled Harry early the next morning with a hungry kiss. They had come so close to making love the night before, but she had held back. Was it fair to him to become lovers one day when she would be facing death the next?

"Last night was wonderful," he whispered, running soft kisses up her neck, "I can't wait for more."

She turned to catch his lips with her own. "Harry, I-I..." She hadn't said _those_ words to him yet, and now wasn't the time. "I hope you have a good day," she ended up saying.

"Are you all right?" he asked, slightly disappointed. He hadn't wanted to pressure her with _those_ words, but he really wanted to hear them from her.

"Yeah, think I'll just take it easy today," she said. "Hang here with Daphne and Cassie."

"Good. I'll see what the last news on Greyback is. I'll firecall if it's anything you need to know," he said.

She nodded, and he kissed her slowly again. "I'll be home as soon as I can," he said, and reluctantly left her, after nodding to Daphne.

Daphne looked grim as she watched Harry Floo away. "He's going to kill me for this, you know," she said to Ginny.

Ginny smiled half heartedly. "Want some coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks," said Daphne.

Ginny busied herself in the kitchen, still getting used to Harry's home. She brought a cup over to Daphne, and watched her take a sip.

"So, things are going well between you and Ron?" asked Ginny.

Daphne nearly spat up her coffee. "Hell no. He drives me barmy," she said, not meeting Ginny's eyes. "Calls me princess all the time, lounges on my desk...he's barking mad."

"He's crazy about you too," said Ginny softly. "I have never seen him like this...even with Hermione."

Daphne looked at her, but said nothing. Ginny continued.

"He's been a great brother and uncle. I know it wasn't fair that he stayed with me all those years, but if there is one thing Ron is, it's loyal. He's matured so much these last years in Paris. If he had stayed, he and Hermione would either have had a huge blow up or made a terrible mistake in getting married."

Daphne sipped her coffee, her face getting red.

"I just wanted you to know, even if he hasn't said as much, I can tell he really likes you, maybe even loves you... and I hope this doesn't scare you off too much, but I really think he's ready to settle down and have a family of his own...with the right witch," Ginny added softly.

Daphne put down her cup. "Ron Weasley and a Slytherin?" she snorted.

Ginny shrugged. "Stranger things have happened," she said. "Look at Draco, happy husband and proud papa to be."

Daphne chuckled. "Or Pansy Parkinson waitressing at the Leaky."

"She is?" asked Ginny, surprised. "I never thought to ask what happened to the others in your year. What happened to those two that used to follow Draco around, kissing his arse."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Daphne. Ginny nodded.

"Most of them that stayed in England went on home detention, no magic allowed. Then they had to find jobs, and not many people were willing to give them a chance. Pansy got lucky at the Leaky, she still has a bad attitude about how she's been treated. She blames Harry for a lot of that," said Daphne.

"How is Harry responsible for her bad choices?" asked Ginny angrily.

Daphne nodded. "I know, I know. Goyle works at St Mungo's, he gets moved from department to department."

"And Crabbe?" asked Ginny, when Daphne paused.

"He died at Hogwarts, during the battle. He, Draco and Goyle fought against Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. Fiendfyre," she said.

"Oh, that's right," said Ginny, remembering Ron telling her something of that night.

"He started it," said Daphne. "It just got out of control so quickly. Harry and Ron saved Draco and Greg."

Cassie wandered in then, and Ginny picked her up for a morning cuddle.

"Where's Harry?" she asked sleepily.

"He already left for work, sweety," said Ginny. "Want some breakfast?"

POP "Dobby is happy to be making breakfast for Miss Cassie," said Dobby. He hobbled to the kitchen.

Ginny smiled as Cassie helped Dobby while Daphne watched over them both. She left them to get dressed and make sure she had everything she needed. She then popped into the room down the hall from the room Cassie was sleeping in.

Cassie wandered into her converted studio. Only she and Cassie had been in there, she had never asked Harry in. Silly, when she was ready to share her body with him but hadn't shared her hobby cum career with him. "Sweetheart, come here for a minute," beckoned Ginny. She pulled Cassie onto her lap.

She held her close. "Mummy needs to go on a small trip. I hope it may be just one or two nights, but it may be more. I'm hoping you will be a big girl and stay here with Dobby and Daphne."

Cassie cocked her head. "But why can't I come, Mummy?"

"I have to go and see a man, and it will be very boring for you so I thought it would be more fun to stay here. Uncle Ron will be here, and -"

"Harry? Will Harry be here, and Hedwig?" interrupted Cassie, excitedly.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, Harry and Hedwig will be here, it is their home, after all. Hopefully, I'll be back real soon. Will that be all right?"

"I will draw a picture for you, Mummy, while you're gone," said Cassie, nodding.

"Thank you, darling, that would be lovely. Will you watch over Coco for me. I'm going to go now, and Daphne will stay with you," said Ginny, hugging her tight.

"Okay. Bye Mummy," said Cassie, cheerfully.

" I love you so much, my darling girl," said Ginny, her throat tight.

She stood for a couple of minutes, watching Cassie begin to draw. Not surprising, it was a picture of the two owls. Ginny smiled at the look of concentration on her daughter's face, and for a moment, she had a moment of doubt. But she brushed it away and looked around at her sketchbook. It was propped open to the work she had done yesterday before Harry returned with the dreaded news.

It was Harry...or rather, his eyes. Blazing with passion, soft with love; a work she'd created just for herself. His eyes told her everything, had always done so. Weary, hurt, indifferent. She'd been watching him for years; she knew his mood with a simple look in his eyes.

She couldn't leave without giving him something. In the end, she left a small note to him in her studio, next to her sketchbook. She wanted him to know everything.

Then, grabbing her bag, and with a nod at an unhappy Daphne, she Flooed to the Ministry and headed for the Transportation office.

Half an hour later, she was on her way to Paris.

Within minutes of her departure, Harry and Ron appeared at the Transportation office. They flashed their Auror identification badges at the officer on duty.

"Has Ginny Weasley departed?" asked Ron.

The officer, fairly new, checked his log and nodded. "Yes, approximately five minutes ago, travelling with a child."

Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks at each other, but said nothing. "You actually saw the child?" asked Harry, dubiously.

The officer flushed. "Well, no, she was asleep, you see. I told Ms Weasley I had to verify the child, but she threatened me with a very nasty hex if I disturbed her daughter. Apparently she had a bad night and Ms Weasley had only just gotten her to fall asleep. She was carrying her in her arms."

Harry grinned, but Ron didn't. "It is your job to check, man. You didn't need to wake the child, but if you are doing your job right, you need to identifty the child. What if the child was being abducted? What if it wasn't a child, but an endangered creature?"

The officer paled. "I-I'm sorry, but she seemed so genuinely upset about her child. I didn't think-"

"Damn right you didn't think. Consider this a warning. You're lucky that I won't tell your boss...this time," warned Ron.

The officer looked relieved. "Oh, thank you, sir. I promise to be more diligant from now on," he said, almost panting in relief.

"You did give her the Portkey we told you to, didn't you?" asked Harry.

The officer nodded, eager now to help. "Yessir. She requested the one to Paris, but as per orders from the Auror office, er, that would be you, sirs, she was given a round trip from Bulgaria to Spain to Paris. She would be delayed in getting to Paris by at least an hour, maybe more if there are holdups in the Portkey offices at those countries."

"Good, very good. Right then, Auror Potter is here to take his Portkey to Paris," nodded Ron, relieved that his and Harry's plan to get to Paris ahead of Ginny was going smoothly.

"You have your paperwork?" asked the officer, flipping open his clipboard.

"Uh...?" Harry checked his cloak pockets and trouser pants. He looked helplessly at the officer.

With a quick glance at Ron, the guard looked adamantly at Harry. "No paperwork, no Portkey," he said simply.

"Oh, come on," sighed Harry, checking again.

"He's just doing his job, Harry," grinned Ron, watching Harry begin to panic. The officer mimicked his amusement, till Ron glared at him.

"Ron, come on, I've got to get to Paris before Ginny," said a desperate Harry.

"Fine," sighed Ron, taking the paperwork from his own Auror coat pocket. "Here, I'm sure you'll find everything is in order," he told the officer.

The officer took it and perused it very carefully. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, who just shrugged.

Finally the officer looked up. "Everything seems to be in order. You're not travelling with any baggage?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry's got loads of baggage," quipped Ron, "but not the sort you're talking about."

The officer looked confused, but handed Harry his paperwork back. "You'll need to get this notorised when you arrive at the Paris office. Here's your Portkey. On behalf of the Ministry, we hope you have a pleasant journey."

Harry shot Ron an ironic look as he held up his designated Portkey, a copy of a Gilderoy Lockhart book. Ron clapped him on the shoulder as Harry moved to the Portkey departing area.

"Good luck, Harry. She's gonna be pissed when she finally gets to Paris, you know that," reminded Ron.

Harry nodded, holding the book away from him as it began to smoke. "That's going to be the least of my problems when she gets there and sees that Daphne told us what she planned."

Ron looked doubtful. "I don't know about the least of your problems but...hey, check in with me, will you," he called, as the Portkey began to activate.

With a final nod, Harry spun away.

"Ms Weasley will be in for quite a surprise when she finally arrives in Paris, to see Mr Potter waiting for her," noted the officer.

"Mate, you have no idea...but thanks for your cooperation," said Ron. He started to walk off.

"Er, Mr Weasley?"

Ron stopped and turned to look at the officer. He looked uneasy. "If Ms Weasley should complain about being given the incorrect Portkey, that is, the one she ordered as opposed to the one I was _instructed t_ o give her, well, I can simply tell her to ask you and Mr Potter about it. Right?" he asked.

"Sure... Nigel," said Ron, checking the officer's identification tag. "We'll tell her it was _all_ Mr Potter's idea."

"Okay, fine. It was nice to meet you both today. If I can ever be of help to the Auror department again, well, you only have to ask. Mr Potter, too," said Nigel, relieved.

"Good to know, Nigel, thanks," said Ron, and he waved goodbye as he headed back to his office, the original office he used to share with Harry.

He decided to stop on his way to the office to firecall Daphne and check on Cassie. He used the fireplace designated for the Aurors, pleased to find no-one around. "Stinchcombe Castle," he said, as quietly as he dared.

Daphne's face appeared almost instantly. "Ron?" Her concern was evident.

"The plan went just as we hoped. Ginny should be in Bulgaria by now, and Harry should be in Paris," said Ron.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," she said in a monotone.

"Hey, you did the right thing. Harry would have gone spare if she had gone to Paris alone. Hell, if he doesn't kick her arse for that, _I_ will when she gets back," he said, getting worked up.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you didn't go with Harry," admitted Daphne.

Ron sighed. "I wanted to, believe me. Harry and I argued about it. Harry won this round. Besides, Cassie needs us around her now, you and me, with the two of them gone."

Daphne nodded. "She's already mentioned sending a letter to Harry. I just hope this trip doesn't take too long."

Ron shook his head. "Harry said if there's no sign of Greyback, they'll return tomorrow, even if he has to pick her up and put her over his shoulder."

"I'd pay money to see that," grinned Daphne. Her smile fell. "So you'll be at the office all day, then?"

"Yeah. Why, are you missing me, princess?" quipped Ron.

"I was asking for Cassie, you twat," scoffed Daphne, flushing.

Ron's face softened. "Right. Look, when I finish here, what do you say I go grab some pizza for dinner? Bring it to the house, er, castle."

"Pizza?" asked Daphne.

"You've never had pizza? Well, princess, you're in for a treat. Pizza and beer. Trust me, you'll love it," he said.

"I do," she admitted, "trust you, that is."

Ron looked momentarily surprised, then beamed. "That's good to hear, princess." His voice softened. " Really good."

They smiled goofily at each other, when suddenly Cassie's head appeared over Daphne's shoulder. "Hiya Uncle Ron, is Harry wiv you?"

"Hi sweety, no, Harry's out on a case," said Ron. It was not exactly a lie, in his mind.

"Will you come home soon?" she asked.

"I'll be home for dinner. Daphne is staying there with you, and Harry's out on a case, so I have to stay here all day, keep the place running," he told her.

She frowned but Daphne whispered something to her and she cheered up. "Pizza for dinner?" she asked Ron for confirmation.

Ron nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Be a good girl for Daffy," he told her.

She nodded and Daphne growled at him. He blew her a kiss, knowing she couldn't say too much in front of Cassie. "You know you love me," he told her, grinning.

He doused the Floo when he heard her sputtering. Whistling, he headed back to his office, settling in easily in Daphne's chair. His chair, once again.

Meanwhile, Harry waited at a café, keeping an eye out for Ginny. He'd tipped off security at the Paris transportation office, so they would let him know when Ginny arrived. The Paris Aurors had a special way of communicating, and Ron had clued him in. His wand had vibrated minutes ago, the signal that Ginny was on her way.

He saw her minutes later. She was walking quickly, carrying a load that _could_ appear to be a child, covered by a blanket. She didn't look left or right, but was headed for what Harry knew to be a secluded cottage, hidden under the Fidelias.

As they were in a magical part of Paris, Harry quickly Apparated to the cottage. Ron was the secret keeper and had given Harry the address. He waited for Ginny to appear.

She appeared to hesitate as she approached the cottage. Had she expected an ambush? She unlocked the iron gate with her wand and shut it behind her.

Harry stepped out of the shadows as she hurried to the front door. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginny almost jumped out of her skin as she spun, her wand levelled at his chest. "Harry! How the hell did you...Daphne! I knew she accepted it too easily," cursed Ginny.

"Are you mad, coming here alone? You weren't exactly discreet about it, either. I was easily able to ask the Portkey office what time you were due in," hissed Harry angrily.

Ginny shifted the bundle in her arms. "And I suppose I have you to thank for my misdirected Portkey?" she asked tightly.

"Let me take Cassie," urged Harry, knowing very well it wasn't his goddaughter, but deflecting her question.

"No. No, I-it's fine, I just want to get us inside," said Ginny, looking around and frowning.

"Okay, let's go," said Harry. He arched an eyebrow at her hesitation. "I'm not leaving you to handle this alone, Ginny, so don't even think about it," he warned.

"Fine," huffed Ginny, reluctant to admit she felt better having Harry there. Waving her wand in a complex pattern, the door opened and they stepped inside. Both had their wands out.

Ginny put her bundle down on the sofa. It fell open to reveal a pillow, with one of Cassie's tee shirts on. "Cute kid," quipped Harry.

She shot him a dry look. "If Greyback is watching, then I had to make him believe it was her. Her scent is on this tee shirt," she explained.

"What makes you think Greyback is after Cassie this time?" asked Harry, checking out the layout of the ground floor. Ron's description had been spot on. They both began to search the ground floor.

"We know he turned Remus for payback against Remus' dad. He knows about Cassie. She is the last Lupin living and I intend to keep her that way," said Ginny, looking in the closet.

"Well the ground floor looks clear. Bedrooms upstairs?" he asked, even though Ron had briefed him on the complete layout. He started upstairs, with Ginny behind him.

He was nearly at the top when he saw it. He stopped, and Ginny ran into his back. "What did you stop for?" she asked, peering around him.

On the top step was one of Cassie's old dolls, it's head ripped off. Ginny gasped, and with her wand outstretched, she darted around him and headed for what had been her bedroom.

"Ginny!" cried Harry, following her quickly. He stepped into her old bedroom, but everything seemed in place. He did a quick Homenum Revello spell, but it only showed two people in the cottage.

Ginny was frantic by now, and while Harry secured the room, she ran to her daughter's old bedroom.

"Ginny, damnit, wait," cried Harry, frustrated.

Her cry ripped through him, and he rushed to the open door. The smell hit him before he entered. Metallic and coppery. The scent of blood.

He gasped as he entered the room, for blood was everywhere. The walls were splattered and dripping down, letting Harry know this was a fresh crime scene.

"Ginny...love, come out, please," urged Harry, seeing her standing barely two feet in front of him, her back to him.

But Ginny stood still. He called her again, and she turned, almost in a daze. It was then that Harry saw the body, the freshly mangled body lying in a heap on the ground in front of her, and the bloody message on the wall.

Harry felt the contents of his stomach rise to his throat. He forced it back. "Do you...do you know who it is?" he asked her, his throat constricted.

She was pale, but nodded. "Blaise Zabini. He worked for the Paris Auror department. He was working on the team that brought Greyback in...with Ron."

Harry remembered him, for he'd been in Harry's year at Hogwarts. "You're sure?" he asked her. _"Blaise Zabini?"_

She nodded. "I owled him, asking him to meet me and Cassie here."

"You reckon he told Greyback about you?" asked Harry, figuring if Ginny could look at the body he could too, just to confirm identification.

She nodded sadly. It hadn't been easy to trust Blaise, but in time, they had. "He must have...but why, after all this time? Why?"

The bastard had left Zabini's face mostly untouched, although the look of horror on his face, etched forever in death, left no doubt it was Blaise Zabini. The rest of him, though...

"Ginny, come on, we need to alert the DMLE here," he urged, reaching for her.

She shook her head. "I need to get back to England," she said. She was no longer looking at the body but on something on the wall.

He followed her gaze. Stuck up on the wall was a photo of Ginny and Cassie, taken in Diagon Alley on their last visit. Across her face, written in what was likely Zabini's blood, was the word, _'Mine!'_

Harry felt a fear he hadn't felt in a very long time. He understood Ginny's need to get to Cassie, to hold her, to make sure she was all right, for he felt the same way.

"Ginny, come on," he urged. "We need to get out of here."

Could Greyback be watching, perhaps waiting for them outside? Or was he already on the way to England himself? Who could they really trust? Ron had raised doubts on several of his fellow Aurors, but Harry had worked with them longer, he trusted them all. Was there a leak somewhere?

"Ginny, sweetheart, we need to go home. Cassie needs us," he said.

Ginny raised dazed eyes from Zabini to Harry and nodded. He worried she was on the verge of hysteria. Nobody could see that and not freak out. He'd been the same when he'd seen what that monster had done to Andromeda, and now he had done it again.

Ginny moved slowly towards him. "Home...to Cassie," she said, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He could feel her shaking, and with a turn, he Apparated her away.


	16. Chapter 16 Paris

An hour later -

Ginny paced restlessly, waiting for Harry to return. When the Floo flared, she was there in an instant. " Did you get it?" she demanded.

He shook his head. " I'm sorry, but there are no Portkeys out of Paris tonight. The earliest one I could get is for eight am tomorrow."

"So we Apparate," suggested Ginny. "We can do it in stages."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Ginny, stop, you need to relax. We are not Apparating tonight. We'll get a good night sleep and leave Paris at eight tomorrow morning. Hell, we'll still probably be home before Cassie wakes in the morning."

" No, I need to be there, Harry, I need to make sure she's okay. I can't stay in a hotel room tonight, I need to be doing something. He wants her, Harry. He's left Paris, I know he has. He's on the way to England, to Cassie, right now," cried Ginny, grabbing his shirt.

Harry pulled her close to him, and she buried her face against his chest. "It will be okay, Ginny. She's at Stinchcombe, and you know Ron and Daphne are with her. There is no-one else that can get through those wards. Look at me." He held her at arms length and looked directly into her eyes. "Cassie is safe tonight. Trust me."

Ginny practically deflated in front of his eyes. " You're right. I'm sorry. I-I was just getting used to us being able to come and go at out leisure. Now, I just need her close, need to know she's okay."

"I understand. Of course you feel that way, she's your daughter," soothed Harry. He felt the same way, too.

Ginny nodded and looked around the hotel room. " I think I'll go take a shower, it might relax me," she said.

"Good idea, I'll order some food from room service," said Harry.

"Not much for me, thanks," she called out, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry picked up the phone and ordered soup and toasted sandwiches for two. He looked out the window over the city of Paris, wondering where exactly Greyback was. Zabini's body showed a connection to London that worried Harry. Was Malfoy involved? Was Ginny right, was Greyback heading there, even now, looking for Cassie?

Feeling restless and trying to keep out of his mind the image of a naked Ginny only a few feet away from him, he took the time to check out the suite. It was only when he went to the bedroom that he noticed there was only one bed. A huge king sized bed. He groaned.

"Harry?"

Her worried voice drew him back to the lounge. " Oh, I didn't know where you were," she said in relief. She tensed when there was a knock on the door, clutching the neckline of her hotel supplied robe.

"It's okay, it's probably just room service," he told her. Still, he beckoned her behind the door and opened it barely two inches.

"Room service," said the cheery waiter. " If you'll just open the door, I can wheel the trolley in, sir," he offered, hands on the cart, ready to push.

"It's okay, I'll take it from here," said Harry, his hands on the other end of the cart, ready to pull. "My wife's not feeling well, she doesn't want anyone to see her," he offered as an explanation. The lie rolled easily off his tongue; but he liked the sound of that – _'his wife'._

"Oh, sorry to hear that. There is a pharmacy close to the hotel, sir, and we do have a doctor on call should you need it," informed the man.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. We'll see how she goes," said Harry, pulling the trolley in and shutting the door. He quickly re-opened it and turned around the tag on the handle to _'Do Not Disturb'._

Ginny took the trolley while he cast several protective charms around the door and the window. By the time he'd finished, Ginny had the food set out for them both.

She smiled at him as he sat opposite her. " Thanks, this is perfect," she said, gesturing to the food.

"You said you didn't want much. Toasted sandwiches are my go to food when Dobby insists on feeding me," he said.

Ginny ate half the soup and half her toasted sandwich. She got up and looked out the window. " Paris is so beautiful," she whispered. " I would have liked to explore it with Cassie."

He came and stood beside her. " When this is over, we can come back with Cassie. Play tourist."

She smiled a sad smile. " When this is over," she echoed. "Will it ever be over?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Yes!" He spun her to face him. "Yes, it will...and you and me and Cassie can get on with our lives and not worry about that monster," he cried.

"I want that," she said. "So much."

"I want you," he blurted out. He flushed at her surprised look, but reiterated in a softer voice. "I want you. So much."

Her huge brown eyes stared at him, and without another thought he slowly, tenderly touched his lips to hers. She whimpered softly and clutched at him, desperate for the feel of him, his body on hers, in her.

He quickly removed his tee-shirt, then drew down his boxers with his jeans, as well as his socks. He'd already toed off his shoes and kicked away his clothes. He stood before her naked.

"Yes," she whispered, stepping away long enough to undo the soft white robe. She dropped it and stood before him, completely naked except for a scrap of lace.

A rough groan erupted from his throat and he lifted her in his arms and carried her through to the huge king sized bed. He carefully lowered her onto the middle of it and with his fingers shaking, he hooked his fingers into the lace at her hips, easing it away. Her eyes blazed as she lifted her hips, and his eyes followed the path down the length of her legs, until he tossed the lace away.

His green eyes shone bright with need. His hands travelled back up the path they had just left. She bit her lip as her legs twitched under his warm, firm hands, even as they nudged her legs apart. He moved between them and sighed.

He lowered his mouth to hers even as he slid into her. She whimpered again, at the unfamiliar sensations running through her. She tightened her inner muscles as he came to her barrier.

He looked at her in surprise. " Ginny...you've never...?"

She shook her head, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him desperately. " Please Harry, please. Make love to me."

His body was aching to push through, but he tried to stay in control and take his time to prepare her. But she was writhing and begging him for more, and as she arched under him, he broke through the barrier.

She winced and he waited for her to get used to the feel of him. He slowly pushed further in, then back out, and back in again. "Yes, Harry, please," she implored softly. "I've waited so long."

She'd waited so long...for him. She deserved so much better, so much more than him, but he gave her all he could, pulling out all the stops, driving her higher and higher until she came apart in his arms, crying out in passion.

He held her close as his own body shuddered in release, his heart slamming against his ribs so hard he thought they might break, until slowly they both came down. He rolled to his side, taking her with him, their bodies still locked together.

He made love to her again during the night, reaching for her in the darkness and bringing her body awake with gentle hands and kisses. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip, till he nipped it and drew it inside his mouth where he sucked it and let his tongue explore it. She hitched her breath, her eyes excited at this simple erotic act.

She shifted so she could run her hands over his body, exploring. " Still no Hungarian Horntail," she said sexily, as she ran her hands across his chest.

It reminded him of their past, of how they'd been separated. He ran his lips down her neck, feeling her pulse point throbbing. Already she was getting more daring; her lips on his body was setting him on fire. They were trying to take their time, trying to leisurely explore but the passion was already building.

Their coupling was more intense this time, as their eyes met each time he thrust inside of her. Her hands were on his body, tracing his scars, resting on his hips, nails grazing his back as he took her over the edge yet again. Again, he followed straight after, his climax ripping right through him.

She shifted to his side but still sought the warmth of his body. He reached for her, drawing her as close as she could get, their legs tangled and her head pillowed on his shoulder. No words were needed and soon they fell asleep.

He woke too early, his natural alarm waking him well before he needed to. He looked at his side, feeling a momentary panic when Ginny wasn't there. He looked around the room and found her sitting in a chair, facing the bed, watching him. She wore only his tee shirt from the day before.

He stilled. Was she regretting the night before? Her expression was giving him no idea what she was thinking. Slowly he got out of bed and walked to her, naked. He knelt at her feet. " Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

She nodded, reaching out to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "I always wanted you to be my first. After all this time, I just never thought I'd really be here, with you, like this. You know?" Her vulnerability was apparent.

His heart sank. What had he been thinking, coupling with random witches who whispered in his ear exactly what he needed to hear in his drunken state. Witches who had played on his ego, played _him_ for his fame. He'd never wanted any part of that. He'd only wanted Ginny. If only he'd waited.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, tilting his head up for her to see. She thumbed a wayward tear that ran down his cheek.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered, willing her to understand that, while he'd given away his body to others, she had always had his heart. "I really love you."

"And I love you, Harry," she said simply. "I always have."

" I know," he said, and he meant it. "Come back to bed. We can still get another couple of hours sleep."

He stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood. He brought her to the bed, pulling the covers over her before he rounded the other side and lay next to her. She didn't remove the tee shirt, but it was his, even smelt like him, and he liked that she was wearing it.

He gathered her close and they drifted off again.

Again he woke alone, but then the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, already dressed.

"Hey, I was about to wake you," she said softly. " It's nearly time to go."

He sat up, the sheet pooling at his waist. " Are you okay?" he asked gently, repeating the question from the night before.

She flushed and nodded. " I-I was a bit sore this morning, but I had a shower. I'm fine, really," she said.

He turned and got out of bed. " I'll just have a quick shower, then we can go," he said.

"I'll grab our bags, make sure we're all packed up," she offered.

He grabbed her arm as she walked past. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Good morning," he said, in a husky tone.

She pinked. "Good morning."

He released her and headed for the bathroom. She chanced a look at his tight arse as he went past her. When he went inside and the door didn't shut, she looked up to see his amused eyes on her. " Later," he promised her, winking. The door remained ajar as the shower started, and she heard him humming under the water.

Ginny blushed happily, then realised she was standing there stupidly thinking of Harry Potter's arse. She shook her head and gathered their belongings together, trying not to think too much about _' later'._

They were at the Paris Ministry fifteen minutes later, and at eight o'clock Paris time, they took their Portkey back to London. With the time difference, it was just after seven when they arrived in their own Ministry, and quickly walked to the Auror-allowed fireplace to Floo home to Stinchcombe.

Ron's wand was in Harry's face before he had time to blink. "Tell me something only Harry and I would know," he said.

"Our first ever flying lesson at Hogwarts, your broom smacked you in your face," said Harry. Beside him, Ginny snickered.

Ron scowled. "Not good enough. We had lessons with Slytherins that day. Something else," he ordered.

"When we flew your dad's car to Hogwarts, I nearly fell out the damned thing when you took a sharp left. Has your driving improved, Roonil Wazlib?" asked Harry.

Ron lowered the wand. "Right, it's him." He glared at Harry. " Smart arse."

Behind Ron, Daphne chuckled. Ginny sighed. "I was hoping you'd mention the pygmy puff on his butt."

"Ron doesn't have a...never mind," said Daphne, blushing.

"Well, well, well," teased Harry, looking between his best friend and Auror partner interestedly. " When did this happen?"

Ginny touched his arm. "Fun as this is, I'm going to check on Cassie. Be right back. Don't let me miss anything good," she called over her shoulder.

"Oy," protested Ron.

"Right, love," nodded Harry.

"Love? Well, well, well," reciprocated Ron. "Looks like Paris wasn't all bad."

"Ron," sighed Daphne.

"Yes, princess?" asked Ron. Daphne merely rolled her eyes again, and Ginny returned.

"She's asleep; Dobby's watching over her like a hawk, so is Hedwig and Coco," said Ginny.

"Good. We need to tell you what happened," said Harry, grimly.

Ginny let Harry explain, although she and Ron shared a meaningful sad look at the mention of Blaise Zabini. "So, we left immediately and went to a hotel, a Muggle one. Ginny stayed there while I went to see about getting us a Portkey. We stayed the night and caught the first Portkey home. Even missed breakfast," noted Harry.

POP. "Dobby is preparing you some breakfast, Master Harry," he said.

"Dobby, I'd rather you watch over Cassie for me please," said Harry. "I've got this."

"You be sure, master?" asked Dobby, eyeing the kitchen.

Harry nodded. "She'll be waking soon, I guess. You may join us then," he said.

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Ginny came to Harry's side. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

Harry longed to take her in his arms and press her against the refrigerator, but Ron was looking on with brotherly interest. "Er, sure...tea? Toast?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm on it."

Daphne moved to the kitchen too. "We'll all help," she offered.

Harry began cracking eggs into the frypan and then placed bacon in another. He looked up to see Ron's knowing eyes on him. He flushed, but looked at Daphne, then back to Ron. Both men's eyes had a glint of challenge about them.

"Mummy! Harry! You're back." Cassie came running to the kitchen and Ginny left the toast and gathered the little girl in her arms.

Hedwig flew over to Harry, landing on his shoulder and nibbling his hair. He reached up a hand to caress her gently. Coco flew over to Hedwig's perch to watch all the goings on.

Ginny was raining kisses all over Cassie's face. "I missed you so much," she said, hugging her tight.

Cassie giggled. "Uncle Ron said Harry would look after you. Did he, Mummy?"

Ginny shared a special look with Harry. "Yes, he certainly did."

"Really," drawled Ron, his arms folded over his chest, "and how _much_ did Harry look after you?"

Cassie looked at Ginny after Ron's question. "Lots. Harry looked after me lots," Ginny told her, ignoring Ron's raised eyebrow. "Just like Uncle Ron looked after you and Daphne." She shot a look back at Ron, who grinned knowingly.

"Did you see our old house, Mummy? Did you see Jules and Nikki?" asked Cassie.

Ron sucked in a breath at her last question. Daphne looked at him in surprise.

"No, sweety, I didn't. It was a very quick trip," explained Ginny.

The smell of the burning toast drew everyone's attention back to the kitchen. Ginny handed Cassie to Ron, and the two sat at the table, watching the others prepare breakfast.

"I'm heading into the office this morning," said Ron quietly, as Harry set a plate in front of him. " See if Robards has heard anything."

"I'll need to go in too, report what we found," confided Harry equally quietly. " The Paris branch weren't really happy with me yesterday, but I wanted to get back to Ginny as soon as I could."

"I'll stay here if you want to get some sleep. You don't look like you got much last night," teased Daphne.

Harry flushed, but nodded.

"Well, I feel surprisingly full of energy, said Ginny. " Think I'll go and...find something to do," she said.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and Harry noted she ever so lightly shook her head.

"We're not going to sh- er, you know," he blurted out, shooting a look at Cassie. Blushing, he looked at Ginny. "What will you do?"

Ginny shrugged. "Read a book, draw, paint, who knows, I'll find something."

Cassie clapped. "Paint. Let's paint, Mummy," she cried.

"Right then...you ready?" asked Ron to Harry.

"Er..." Harry really wanted to kiss Ginny before he left, but not in front of an audience. "You go, I'll catch up," he offered.

Ron looked knowingly between Harry and Ginny. Both looked back at him, with Ginny raising an eyebrow. "Problem?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "Fine. I'll see you at the office," he told Harry. He smiled at Daphne before he left via the Floo.

Harry and Ginny then looked at Daphne. She quickly took the hint. "Hey sweety, let's go get you dressed," she suggested, taking Cassie by the hand.

"Alone at last," quipped Ginny.

Harry wasted no time, he took her in his arms and kissed her. "I wish we could spend the whole day together, in bed," he said.

"A whole day? Merlin, you have so much to teach me," she teased.

He laughed. " Oh, baby, you have no idea," he teased huskily.

"Actually, I do. I did a lot of reading while we were in hiding in Paris. You have a lot to live up to, mister," she joked, poking him in the stomach.

"Maybe we could read those books and when we come to those particular scenes, we could reenact them," he suggested, nipping little kisses on her lips.

"I read a _lot_ of books," warned Ginny.

"We have the rest of our lives," he said, meaningfully.

Ginny's face fell slightly. " Harry," she whispered in admonishment.

He grabbed her arms and made her look at him. " We have the rest of our lives...together," he said firmly.

She nodded but said nothing.

He cupped her cheeks in both his hands, and kissed her, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. In the end, she was gasping, completely overwhelmed by his feelings.

He reluctantly stopped, but leaned his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. " I don't want to go," he said.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can come home and we can...read," she grinned.

He groaned and kissed her quickly. "I can't wait," he said. " To read, I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean, Potter," she grinned, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him down for one more kiss. "Now go," she ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going," he laughed, but held her hand and dragged her to the Floo with him. He felt sixteen all over again, and totally enamoured with fifteen year old Ginny. He kissed her once more, then released her to go to work.

/*/*/*/*

Ron was hanging around by the huge fireplace that the Aurors used. "Come on, Potter, what's taking so long," he muttered, although he had a very good idea what was taking him so long. Two words – his sister! He closed his eyes, trying not to imagine what the two were doing.

He really was happy that they'd come together again. While Ron, during his time in Paris, had given his relationship with Hermione a great deal of thought, he knew he was right to break it off. But his relationship with Hermione was so different from what Harry and Ginny had had, even those few short weeks at Hogwarts. And now there was Daphne...

"Ron? Is everything all right?"

Ron opened his eyes. As if he'd conjured her up by thinking about her, Hermione stood in front of him, looking at him in concern.

"Sorry, what?" he asked her, as she stood looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I asked if you were all right? Look, come to my office, will you?" she asked, turning and expecting him to follow.

He sighed and looked at his watch, then followed her. She gestured to the seat opposite her desk.

"Coffee?" she asked, gesturing to a pot and cups on a counter behind her desk.

"No, thanks," he said, patting his taut stomach. "Just had breakfast at Harry's."

She sat in her chair. There was an uncomfortable silence. "How are you?" she finally asked. "I feel like we should have talked before now."

Ron shrugged. "I'm fine. You're busy, I'm busy. Don't worry about it," he said.

Hermione stared at him. He shifted. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You're so...different," she finally said.

He wasn't sure how to answer that. "Yeah, well, guess I grew up. It's been years, Hermione."

" Yes...yes," she sighed sadly. "So long."

"You've done well for yourself. A lawyer! Well done," he congratulated.

"I haven't been here long," she protested.

" Always knew you'd make your mark here, Hermione. You'll probably end up as Minister for Magic someday," he said.

Hermione blushed, pleased. "I hear you did very well for yourself in Paris," she said.

"I did what I had to do to protect my sister and my niece," said Ron.

"She seems like a delightful child," noted Hermione.

"You been around kids much?" he asked.

She shook her head. " I didn't think so," he said. He paused. "How's your parents?"

" They're fine. They re-opened their practice. We all went to Spain on holiday last summer," she said.

"Right," he nodded.

"So...you and Daphne Greengrass...?" she asked.

"What about me and Auror Greengrass?" he asked, his tone suddenly politely cool.

She flushed. " Nothing. I-I just...nothing. How is Ginny and her daughter?"

"Her name is Cassie," he said, standing. " Look, I'm waiting for Harry. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"What's going on?" she blurted out. "I know you, Harry and Daphne are guarding Ginny and the, er, Cassie. I can help, I want to help," she pleaded.

Ron shrugged. " I don't think there's much any of us can do till we get a lead on Greyback," he said. "Waiting is always the hardest part." He moved to the door.

"I waited for you," she blurted out again. At his quizzical look, she began again. "When you left...I waited for you. I didn't date for two years," she said, her eyes huge and full of hurt.

Ron sighed and leaned against the door. "I'm sorry. I did what I thought was best, and I'd do it again if I had to," he said honestly.

"Did you think about me?" she asked.

He nodded. "Course I did. All the time. Missed you and Harry so much, and my family. I think I would have gone nuts if I'd had to stay hidden, but thank Merlin they accepted me into the Auror program over there," he said.

"How did Ginny cope?" she asked interestedly. She was sure Ginny must have missed flying.

"She found an outlet that helped. Plus, having a kids can be a full time thing, especially when they're that little. Cassie is Miss Independent now, although she's got a cute crush on Harry," grinned Ron.

"Ironic, then," sighed Hermione, eyeing him. "Do you think we could get together, have dinner or something, really catch up?" she asked. "All of us."

His hesitation hurt her. "I don't know, we're kind of in the middle of something right now, and I can't really promise a time or anything," he said.

"What's going on?" she asked again. She was frustrated at being out of the loop.

He looked away. "Nothing I can talk about right now."

"You and Harry used to tell me everything," she said softly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, this is work. Can you tell me details about this case?" he asked angrily, picking up one of her neat orderly files.

She reached for it. "No, of course not," she said, grabbing it.

"Exactly. Look, I have to go. I-I'll see you around," he said, throwing the door open and heading out.

Hermione placed the file on her neat pile then headed to the door. She glanced up and down the hall, seeing Ron disappear around a corner. "Ron," she called.

She ran to catch him, but as she rounded the corner, she saw Daphne Greengrass next to him, handing him a coffee. "Just the way you like it," Hermione heard Daphne say.

Ron took the cup but pressed Daphne against the wall, and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear that made her flush and laugh, then Harry came around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

"There you are, what kept you?" he asked Ron.

Because Ron and Daphne's back was to her, Hermione didn't hear what they said to Harry, but he laughed as they went past. Harry's eyes then met Hermione's, and widened when he saw Hermione, then softened in sympathy at the look on her face.

She turned and fled back to her office, not needing Harry bloody Potter's pity.


	17. Chapter 17 Investigations

"You've pissed off pretty much the entire Paris DMLE, Potter," snapped Robards.

Ron and Harry sat opposite Gawain Robard's desk, with _'Carlisle'_ there too.

"I'm sorry, sir. I only had a small window of time before Ginny, er, Miss Weasley became suspicious at my lengthy absence. How long does it take to book a Portkey, after all? She has no idea I first went to the Paris DMLE and gave them a brief statement and the location," said Harry, unrepentantly.

"Miss Weasley should have been questioned and given her own statement. She'll have to come in here and do it, and as soon as possible." said _'Carlisle'._ "Or we can go to her," he suggested.

"Miss Weasley's only concern was returning to England to ensure the safety of her child," protested Harry.

"It's understandable, given what she's been through," said Ron, daring anyone to contradict him.

Robards sighed and rubbed his eyes. "There are protocols, Potter, Weasley, protocols you are both familiar with."

"What's the latest from Paris?" asked Ron, ignoring his boss.

"I'm sure you're both familiar with the name Gregory Goyle. I believe he was in your year at Hogwarts?" asked Carlisle.

Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks. " Haven't heard that name since the battle," admitted Ron. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well, he's kept quiet these last few years. Like most of the Death Eater kids, they were all on home detention for a year, no magic allowed. Following that, they were offered employment. Goyle's worked at St Mungo's the last two years. No problems, no complaints, no sick days or unexplained absences." Robards frowned. " Until three days ago. He owled in, asking for time off due to a family emergency."

"Except he has no family," remembered Harry. Robards nodded.

"His body was found in a Paris park, close to your safe house. Throat ripped out," said Robards impersonally, reading the file in front of him.

"Zabini and Goyle were in the same year," noted _'Carlisle'_. "Both dead, killed by Greyback."

"How did Zabini become an Auror, anyway?" asked Harry.

"Neither he nor his family had any ties to Death Eaters. Apart from being a Slytherin and ocassionally hanging around with Malfoy, there was nothing against him. After the battle, he and his mother went to Spain where she married for the seventh time, and he went to Paris and joined the Auror corps," explained Robards, handing Harry a file.

Harry flicked through the file on Blaise Zabini. "So Zabini used his Auror connections to get Goyle in to see Greyback in prison, and presumably help him escape. Why now? Greyback's been in prison for months now. What did he even need Goyle for?" asked Harry.

"Information?" shrugged _'Carlisle'._ Pansy was sure there was nothing to tie her to Greg or Blaise at all, so she could afford to throw them under the bus. Dead men couldn't turn it back on her, after all.

"What could Goyle know that would interest Greyback?" asked Robards.

"Wasn't your father in St Mungo's recently?" _'Carlisle'_ asked Ron, who nodded. "Perhaps Goyle got word about Miss Weasley and her daughter then?"

Harry shook his head. "Ginny didn't tell her parents about Cassie till Arthur was home," he said. Ron nodded his agreement.

" What about Malfoy?" asked Ron. "He came to the Burrow, he knew about Cassie. His wife has just announced she's pregnant, so presumably they'd both have been at St Mungo's lately. Maybe Goyle cornered him, maybe sought Malfoy out to tell him," he suggested. " Or vice versa."

Harry swore. " Zabini was at Malfoy Manor. He was talking to Ginny." He tried to recall Ginny's reaction to Blaise at the time, but failed.

"Zabini knew our location in Paris. It was just the three of us, me, Gin and Zabini. No-one else," said Ron, emphatically. "Damn, I really came to trust him! Bloody Slytherin!" When he realised what he said, he sunk. " Don't tell Daph I said that."

"So Zabini could get Greyback out of prison and into your place in Paris anytime," noted Robards, " so like Harry said, why now? And what was Goyle bringing to the party?"

"Does he know your sister's location here in England?" asked Robards. ' _'Carlisle'_ leaned forward, interestedly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. " I don't know how he would, but she's not there, anyway."

' _Carlisle'_ looked put out.

"Malfoy's wife procured the deal for her house in Norwich," reminded Ron.

"Norwich? Why Norwich?" asked _'Carlisle'_.

Both Harry and Ron shrugged, although Ron hesitated. He shot Carlisle a curious look.

"So we have a Slytherin connection between Zabini, Goyle and Malfoy," summarised Robards. "Zabini knew Ginny Weasley and her daughter's location in Paris. What's in it for Goyle and Malfoy if Greyback succeeds?"

"For Malfoy? Revenge against Harry. He's always hated him," said Ron, " and Goyle is used to following Malfoy's lead."

" I don't know, Ron. I felt Draco was really genuine in wanting to know Cassie," protested Harry.

"Why would Malfoy want to get to know the child?" asked _'Carlisle'._

"Draco's mother and Tonk's mother were sisters, so Draco and Cassie are second cousins. He met Cassie at Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa hosted a birthday party for Draco, and she announced Astoria was pregnant," said Harry.

Pansy tried not to show her glee. Handing the brat to Greyback would also hurt Draco? This was getting better by the minute!

"So Malfoy could have told Goyle of his connection to the kid, maybe offered to help Greyback get to her when he got to England?" suggested Robards.

Ron nodded keenly but Harry still looked doubtful. " We should go and talk to Malfoy," he suggested.

"We need to establish that connection," nodded Robards. " Greyback had help getting out of prison, and into your place in Paris," he said, looking at Ron. "But he's going to need help when he gets to England. Is it Malfoy? Or someone else?" he asked rhetorically.

/*/*/*/*

"Thank Merlin we don't have to go to Malfoy Manor," grunted Ron, as they waited for the wards to drop after announcing themselves, then walked the path to Draco Malfoy's front door.

"Yeah, it brought back a lot of bad memories," agreed Harry. "You know Daphne's going to kill us for this, don't you?"

"Give me your gut instinct, Harry," growled Ron, trying to ignore the comment about Daphne. "Is Malfoy involved?" He knocked on the door.

"No," said Harry, instantly. " You didn't see him at his birthday party. When Narcissa announced Astoria was pregnant, he was, well, ecstatic. Why would he mess that up by helping Greyback?" he asked.

Ron simply shook his head, and put on a polite smile as the door opened.

To their surprise and discomfort, the house elf showed them through the house to Astoria's office. She was sitting at her desk, but stood and came around to greet them, offering a hand.

"Harry, Ron, hello. Please, sit down. Would you like refreshments?" she asked pleasantly.

Ron looked keen, but Harry shook his head. "Thank you, no."

She gestured for them to sit. "How may I help you?"

"We were actually hoping to talk with your husband," said Harry.

Astoria's face fell slightly, but she quickly assumed a polite cool mask instead of the friendly one she had greeted them with. " What is this about?" she asked.

"The werewolf Greyback has escaped from a Paris prison. He had help, in the form of one Blaise Zabini and one Gregory Goyle. Both men are friends of your husbands, I believe?" asked Harry.

Astoria looked shocked. "Blaise was here not long ago, he was at Draco's birthday party. Greg Goyle...no, I haven't seen nor heard of him since our Hogwarts days."

"Gregory Goyle worked at St Mungos. I assume you've been there recently?" asked Ron, with a pointed look at her stomach.

Astoria raised her eyebrows in defiance. " Actually, no. My sister Daphne purchased a home pregnancy test for me from the Apothecary, and my mother-in-law confirmed it. Since the announcement, Parvati Patil has been checking in on me, even though it's not her field of expertise. She has suggested several midwitches, but we haven't selected one yet," she said. She stared cooly at them. "Feel free to check with them whether I'm telling the truth."

Harry and Ron shifted uncomfortably. "We're sorry, Astoria, but we have to follow any leads. We believe Greyback is coming for Cassie," said Harry.

She looked horrified. " But she's just a child?"

"It doesn't matter to Greyback. This is personal," said Ron.

"Draco would never be involved in something like that," said Astoria, vehemently. "He was so happy that Ginny brought her to his birthday party. They're family, they have blood ties."

"We know that, Astoria," sighed Ron. " Look, where can we find Malf-,er, your husband?" he asked.

"He's at work, at the Ministry. He's in the potions division," said Astoria.

"Right. He always was Snape's favourite," said Ron.

"I think we're done here," said Astoria abruptly, standing.

"Astoria, we're sorry," began Harry, but she cut him off.

"The sooner you talk with him, the sooner you will know Draco has no part in this. In fact, he'll probably offer to help you in any way, if it comes to Cassie's safety," she said, proudly. "Hobbs will see you out."

The house elf that had brought them in, now saw them out. Harry turned at the last minute to see Astoria rubbing her stomach. He felt pretty low.

"We're just following leads, Harry," reminded Ron, although he too felt bad. He sighed. "How mad is Daphne going to be, you reckon?"

"I reckon she won't be Slytherin' to your bed tonight," teased Harry.

Ron groaned. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?" he asked.

Harry just laughed as they headed back to the Ministry to speak with Draco.

/*/**/*

Draco's reaction was much the same as Astoria's. Polite cheerfulness until he realised the reason for their visit. Then the cold icy front came down as he confirmed that he hadn't seen Goyle since the battle and that yes, Zabini had been at his birthday party.

"I haven't seen him much since the battle, I heard he moved to Spain, then Paris. My mother saw his mother the week before the party, and she mentioned he would be back in England, so she invited him along," explained Draco. "It was a surprise. I don't really see any of that crowd around any more. Just Daphne, because she's family."

Harry had a sudden thought, and he snorted. With Ron and Draco looking on, he tried to pull it off as a sneeze, although neither looked convinced.

Draco, like Astoria, was horrified to learn Cassie seemed to be Greyback's intended target. He immediately offered any help he could be, which just made Harry feel worse, because he genuinely believed Draco had nothing to do with this investigation, and that he did indeed care about Cassie. He decided it was time to leave the Malfoys in peace.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Malfoy. We are just following up leads, and didn't mean to upset you or Astoria," said Ron.

"You spoke to my wife? _Did_ you upset her? She's not allowed to become stressed." asked Draco, angrily. He strode to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder down. "Astoria? Astoria, are you there?"

"Er, we'll just go, shall we?" asked Ron, inching towards the door.

"Bye. Er, thanks again," called Harry, but Draco was too busy talking to Astoria, and didn't even notice them leaving.

"Whew! Well, that was awkward," said Ron. "Say, lunch at the Leaky? I'll even let you pay," he offered.

Harry nodded, although his mind was back on Draco. "I hope we haven't upset Astoria," he said, as they stood in the lift to take them to the ground floor.

"Hey, what was that snort about, and don't tell me it was a sneeze?" asked Ron, holding on as they shot upwards.

"Oh, that, well" – Harry paused for effect as they walked out of the lift and headed for the Leaky Cauldron – "I just realised, if things go well with Daphne and you, Draco will become your brother-in-law. Now, lunch? My treat!" he said cheerfully.

"Merlin, Harry, did you have to tell me that before I ate?" groaned Ron. He clipped Harry over the head. "Prat."

Harry winced and nudged Ron's side with his elbow. "Git. You better tell your mum to start knitting jumpers in green and silver. Your kids will probably be Slytherins, too!"

Ron groaned. "Now you're bringing my mum into it? Shall I tell her how you corrupted my sister in Paris?"

Harry stopped and turned, a look of worry on his face. "You don't think your mum would be happy that me and Gin are together?"

It was time for the teasing to stop. "Harry, Harry, Harry," said Ron, slinging an arm around his best mate's shoulder. "Do you not _know_ my mum? Apart from Ginny and I returning, this will be the best news for her," he said, assuredly. "Fair warning, you can bet she'll start planning your wedding straight away, though."

"Fine by me," said Harry, cheerfully.

"Really? Already?" asked Ron, quizzically.

"Always, Ron. It's always been Ginny, even when...well, before," said Harry.

Ron nodded. It was something about Ron he'd always appreciated. He didn't always have to elaborate his words or feelings to him, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron grandly opened the door. "Shall I announce you, Lord Stinchcombe?" he gestured.

"Shut it, git," sighed Harry.

"Prat. Sorry, Lord Prat."

"I'm telling Daphne on you."

"Yeah, well I'll tell Gin...and Cassie."

There was silence. They were at a standstill. "So, lunch?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Ron, when aren't you starving?"

"Daphne can't cook for shit, not even breakfast."

"Poor you. Maybe your mum can Floo over every morning before work."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Harry, Ron! How are you both?"

They stopped their bantering to see Neville beaming at them. "Oh, hi Nev, we're good, how are you?"

"Good, good, just meeting Hannah here for lunch," said Neville. "Will you join me?" he asked, gesturning to the booth he was sitting.

"We really need to get back to the office, but we'll go order and wait with you while they're making our lunch," offered Harry.

"Speak for yourself, I am in _no_ hurry to return to the office," sighed Ron, looking at the menu.

"Trouble?" asked Neville, looking between his two old dorm mates.

"The worst kind. Women trouble," sighed Ron again, going up to order.

"Ron Weasley has women trouble, huh, go figure," chuckled Neville. A look of surprise came over his face. "He's not back with Hermione, is he?" he whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh. Well, she seems okay, although I haven't had a lot to do with her. I know Ginny was friendly with Astoria that year," said Neville.

"She's great, actually. She's been my Auror partner since Ron left, and I know I can count on her," said Harry truthfully.

Ron returned. "Hope your wallet's loaded, I ordered one of everything. Figured I might as well enjoy my last meal," he quipped to Harry.

"You've upset Daphne?" asked Neville.

Ron eyed Neville, then Harry. "Been gossiping, ladies?" he asked, amused.

Harry slid out of the booth. "I'll go, order mine and pay. _If t_ here's any food left – prat," he added, with a sneer at Ron.

Neville snorted as Harry left. "It's like the Gryffindor common room all over again, only no Hermione trying to calm the two of you down."

"Yeah...good times," nodded Ron.

When Harry returned, he saw Hannah had joined Neville and Ron. She smiled awkwardly at Harry, remembering the last time they had spoken. "Hi, Harry," she said.

"Hi Hannah...er, I'm sorry about the spot you were in last time we saw each other," he replied.

"It's fine. I'm sad for Susie, but she wouldn't listen to reason from me. I tried to tell her things were over between you and her. I mean, you only had to see you near Ginny to feel the sparks between you two," said Hannah.

Harry flushed. "Still, I shouldn't have confronted her in public, I was just so pissed that she tried to hurt Ginny."

"Hang on, where did this public confrontation take place?" asked Ron, looking between Hannah and Harry.

"Here, the other day. I met Susie for lunch, it was the night of our date," said Hannah, looking at Neville and blushing. "We spent most of the time talking about her, then you and Ginny and Cassie...she asked me if Cassie was yours, Harry," she confided.

They were interrupted by a waitress bringing over Ron and Harry's lunch in take-away boxes. Ron looked around the crowded Leaky Cauldron, then back at Hannah and Harry.

"Hannah, was Pansy Parkinson working that day, the day you had lunch with Susan?" he asked.

Hannah nodded. "She's such a terrible waitress, I don't know how she still has her job. I used to work with her, you know. Usually she hangs out the back, smoking and flirting, but this day, she was hanging around our booth."

Harry and Ron exchanged grim looks. Harry had a thought. "You ever see her at St Mungo's? Or specifically, with Gregory Goyle."

Hannah nodded. "Only last week, in fact. I was surprised, because I didn't remember them being over friendly back at Hogwarts, althought they both hung around Draco. But he was all over her, and looked like he couldn't wait to get her back to his place...if you know what I mean," she flushed, with an apologetic look at Neville.

"Had you seen them together before last week?" asked Ron.

"Maybe a month ago, but no, not before, said Hannah, after thinking for a moment.

"Do you see Goyle much at St Mungo's?" asked Harry.

She shook her head. "He works in the morgue. I'm a midwitch," she said proudly.

"Right, we need to get going," said Ron, standing and gathering his five boxes of food. Harry picked up his one box. "Back to the office."

"Thanks, Hannah, Neville, great to see you. And Hannah...perhaps you could send an owl to Astoria Malfoy," Harry suggested.

Hannah looked surprised. "What on earth for?" she asked.

"She's pregnant, looking for a midwitch. I think you'd be perfect. Check with Parvati, she's in touch with Astoria." He looked for Ron, but he was already gone. "Was great to see you both, bye."

Harry heard the shouting as he headed down the hall to his office. Several other Aurors had stuck their heads out of their office, to see what was going on.

"Ronald Weasley, you giant prat. How dare you stress my sister? Where's Harry? I'm going to kill you both? No I don't want anything to eat, I am SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

There was a thud, and Ron practically ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As he leaned against the door, he noticed Harry and the rest looking on in amusement.

"All right, show's over. Harry, looks like we're using my office," said Ron. He took a step, the stopped. "Shit!"

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I left all the food in there. Oh well, looks like we're splitting yours," said Ron. "Unless _you_ want to go in and face her?" he asked hopefully.

"Hell no, to both. I've only got a roast beef sandwich to last me till tea time," complained Harry.

"Come on, Potter, share the goods," said Ron, opening the door to his office. It was sparse, a desk and two chairs and that was all. The desk contained a quill only.

Ron shrugged at Harry's bemused look. "What? I like my old office better, and I'm usually in there, anyway."

"No photos, no Cannons stuff?" asked Harry, sitting at the desk and unwrapping his sandwich. Lucky he had ordered two, as he begrudgingly handed one to Ron.

Ron looked around. "Nah, this doesn't feel permanent."

"WHERE ARE THOSE GITS?"

"Shit," cried Ron, as Daphne stalked past. He immediately threw up a strong shield charm.

"Do you think she'll calm down if we tell her about Parkinson and Goyle?" asked Ron, eating fast, keeping an eye on the door.

"Let's just enjoy our lunch," said Harry, "before you attempt to talk to her again."

"Me? What about you, she's your partner?" asked Ron, putting his feet up on his bare desk.

"At work. She's your partner outside work. Not going to be fun going home to that," pointed Harry, as Daphne stood outside trying to break through the shield and banging on the door. "Impressive shield," he added.

"Looks like I'm sleeping at Grimmauld Place tonight," sighed Ron. "We usually stay at hers," he admitted sheepishly, at Harry's questioning look.

"How long has this been going on for, anyway?" asked Harry.

"Some Auror you are, an epic romance has been happening under your nose and you had no idea," teased Ron.

"Epic romance?" teased Harry. "Come on, how long?"

"Pretty much from the start," admitted Ron.

"I get the flirting, the banter. It seems to be your thing to antagonise your women," he teased.

"Yeah," sighed Ron. He looked at Harry. "Hermione cornered me yesterday, asked me a bunch of questions. About what we're doing, about Ginny and Cassie...about Daph."

"She saw you," confirmed Harry, "with Daphne. She looked hurt."

Ron exhaled loudly. "What should I do? I tried to do the right thing and break it off with her, back when I really didn't know how long I'd be gone. She's moved on, I've moved on. Any ideas?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "We drifted apart after you left. She seemed to blame me for not finding you and Ginny, for not trying harder. Then, I went through that stupid time of getting drunk and, well, the other women and stuff. Hermione tried to help, but you know how she is. She yelled and nagged and only pissed me off more before she moved out to her own place. Then it was like she gave up, and I've only recently started seeing her again because she works in our department."

"She is happy, isn't she, Harry? With Finch-Fletchley, I mean. He treats her well and all?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. She seems happy when she talks about him. They have a lot of common interests," said Harry. Something stuck in his mind. "Hey, Ron, I never asked. How did you actually find Ginny?"

Ron stilled. He appeared to be thinking about what to say. "I really can't tell you that yet, only" – he held up his hand as Harry began to protest – "only because it's something Ginny needs to talk to you about herself. I can tell you I picked up a clue on that last case we worked on before I left."

Ron balled up his crusts and shot them into a bin under his desk. "Right, you coming? We need to brief Daphne on the case. Hopefully it calms her down."

Harry stood and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Good luck with that, mate. If Daphne's here, then I need to return home, it's my shift to be with Ginny and Cassie."

"You call that work? A nice life, Lord Stinchcombe," bowed Ron.

"Watch out for Daphne," warned Harry. "A Slytherin's bite is definitely worse than their bark, er hissing."

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, well, good luck with Gin. She's going through that angsty stage, of being forced to stay hidden. I recognise the signs. She's probably pissed Daph off, that's why she's here already. Don't give Gin a reason to be angry at you," he suggested, and walked off, resigned to an ear bashing.

Harry chuckled and grabbed the file off Ron's desk and went to the fireplace to Floo home. _' She has no reason to be mad at me,'_ he reasoned with himself.

He stepped out to harmony. Cassie was gently brushing Coco's feathery breast and talking softly to the two owls. Hedwig fluttered her wings at seeing Harry, making Cassie look around. "Harry, you're home!" she cried, abandoning the grooming and running over to him.

Was there anything better than a child welcoming you home with open arms? Harry didn't think so. He bent down and scooped her up, hugging her tight. "You're squishing me," she giggled.

"Where's mummy?" he asked.

"Ahem." He turned to see Ginny looking at him from the kitchen. She did not look happy.

"Cassie, honey, why don't you go to your room and find a puzzle to play with. I need to talk to Harry...alone." Ginny's tone was cool.

"Will you help me wiv the puzzle after?" asked Cassie. Both Ginny and Harry nodded, so she ran off.

"Has something happened?" he asked, walking towards her.

"You went to speak with Astoria." Not a question, more a statement of fact.

He gulped. _Crap._ "Actually, we went to speak with Draco, but he wasn't home."

Ginny gritted her teeth. "Astoria is having a high risk pregnancy. She can't afford any stress. Draco owled me."

"Is she all right?" asked Harry worriedly.

"She's fine, but Draco is most upset, for Cassie's sake. He promised me he has no idea who's involved in Greyback's escape or any knowledge of any plans he has. He even offered to cancel our lunch plans for tomorrow," said Ginny.

Harry looked relieved. He hadn't wanted Ginny and Cassie to go, and he had told her that.

"But I told him there was no need. Harry, I told you I wanted Cassie to have a relationship with Draco, and I meant it. His house is secure, Harry. Draco even said you were welcome to come too, or Ron, or Daphne, whoever is scheduled to be with us."

Harry was thinking. "It's Daphne," he realised.

They both let out a relieved sigh, both realising that was probably for the best.

"Listen, we may have had a breakthrough on the connection from London to Paris, with Greyback," said Harry.

"That's great, but I'm still mad at you. I'm going to go and do puzzles and paint with Cassie," she said.

It was as she was stalking off that Harry remembered what Ron said. "Hey, Gin?"

She turned, her brow arched in enquiry.

"How did Ron find you? In Paris, all those years ago," he clarified.

"That is a story for another day, Mr Potter," she said huffily, and walked off.

"Bollocks," sighed Harry. He hoped Ron was having better luck with Daphne.

He moved to the kitchen, deciding to make scones. He could tell Ginny wasn't really mad, and once she thought rationally, she would want to know what their new lead was. With any luck, he could talk her into cancelling her lunch plans with the Malfoys.

But for now, well, nothing tamed an angry Weasley better than food.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

Dinner was tense, although they tried to put a happy spin on things for Cassie. Even Dobby seemed to pick up on the tension, especially when Ginny said she would handle the clean up. Harry helped Cassie finish the puzzle she started earlier, then Ginny took her for a bath.

Harry read her a story, and she fell asleep before the end. He returned to the lounge, only to be told by Dobby that Ginny had gone to _'her'_ room. As Dobby knew Ginny was sharing with Harry, he assumed Dobby meant the room she often disappeared into. What she did in there, he had no idea.

He sat, listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless, but mostly brooding. While he didn't think he and Ron had done anything wrong by interviewing the Malfoys, he hated to argue with Ginny. They had already been apart for so long, and he didn't want to go to bed with her angry at him.

He must have dozed off, for the next thing he knew, a flowery scent invaded his senses, and arms slid around his neck. As he opened his eyes, she slid onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," she softly.

He palmed her head and kissed her, needing her close. When he stopped, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I know you're only worried about Cassie and me," she continued.

Her breath was hot on his neck. "I can't lose you again," he confessed, holding her tighter.

She nuzzled against his neck. "I'll owl Astoria in the morning. I'm sure she'll understand, given the circumstances," she said.

He felt both relieved and guilty. "No, you should go. Daphne will be with you and it's only for a couple of hours, right?"

Ginny nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." She hesitated. "Cassie has lost the two most important people in her life, her parents. I know you and Draco have a history, but I can't deny Cassie getting to know family. He's blood, Harry, _her_ blood. If he steps out of line even once, I won't let him near her, but until then..."

He caught her chin and turned her face, kissing her deeply. She sunk into it, but then she pulled back, staring deeply into his eyes.

She stood and held out her hand. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

He let her pull him up off the sofa and lead him away. Slightly disappointed when she took them into a direction away from their bedroom, he became intrigued when he realised he was being allowed into _'her'_ room. She hesitated, and opened the door, stepping back to let him enter first.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't the blank canvases, or the easel and sketchbooks. Nor the array of paint and brushes. Amazed, he looked back at her.

She took his hand and led him to an easel. "I wanted you to see my latest finished work."

She nervously uncovered a large canvas and Harry hitched a breath. It was Hogwarts, in all its glory, lit up at night.

Immediately, Harry thought of his first glimpse of the castle, on a boat ride across the Black Lake. The painting invoked feelings of excitement, of nervousness, of entering a whole new world of possibilities; a world of magic.

"You painted this? And the others – the one for Astoria?" he realised.

Ginny nodded anxiously.

"Gin, it's brilliant!" he cried. "It's Hogwarts, the very first time I saw it. Magnificent and proud."

Ginny exhaled in relief. "Yes, it's how I saw it my very first time too. When I saw your memories from the battle, it was heartbreaking to see how much damage was done to the castle. I did this for you, so you'd always remember the castle in all it's glory."

"This is for me?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. Harry looked deeply touched. He wandered around the room, but kept glancing back at it, as if unable to believe it was there.

He stopped in front of another canvas, obviously a work in progress, for only the outline was done. "Is this Dumbledore?" he asked.

Ginny came to his side. "Yes, but not Professor Dumbledore, it's Aberforth."

Looking at it again, Harry could see the differences. He kept looking around, spotting the sketchbook with coloured sketches of his eyes. He also spotted a sealed envelope with his name on it, underlined boldly. "What's this?" he asked.

Ginny tried to snatch it, but he held it arm's length. "I wrote that to you...before Paris," she admitted. She looked at the letter, then back to him. "You don't need to read it. I can now say all those things to your face. I _want_ to say all those things to your face."

His heart was full. "May I keep it? I won't open it, but I'll keep it in my vault."

Ginny nodded. She looked around the room. "Now you know everything. I want you to come in here anytime."

"Not quite everything," corrected Harry. At her questioning look, he clarified. "How did Ron find you?" he asked.

She pointed to the signature in the corner of the Hogwarts canvas. It was the same one he'd looked at with Draco at Malfoy Manor.

"When I was little and learning to write, I had trouble learning my G's. This is what I used to do. Ron saw it and remembered," she said.

"What's that squiggle? I thought it was a funny Z," he said.

She flushed. "It's a lightening bolt," she admittted, "a rather haphazard one."

"You wanted me to find you," he realised.

She nodded, somewhat shyly. She looked up at him. "I always hoped...someday, somehow, we would be back together again. I never forgot you, Harry. Never," she emphasised.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss, willing her to know he felt the same. They grinned at each other as they broke apart.

"Why Dean?" he asked. At her confused look, he elaborated. "You let him in to your safe house in Paris," he reiterated, hurt.

Ginny nodded. She picked up his hand and ran her thumb over it, needing to touch him. "I started sketching at Hogwarts when Dean and I were dating. Dean said I had talent but I really didn't think so. Certainly not to make a career out of it. To me it was just goofing around, drawing Quidditch plays, doodling my brothers and my friends. I started again when I was in hiding with Cassie. Babies sleep most of the time and I was so lonely, Harry, lonely for my family, for the outside world. I started drawing Cassie, then painting her. Eventually I drew other things, especially my family. The one of the hands? I sent it to Dean, not knowing if it was any good. He put it in his exhibition and the response was overwhelming. I became worried that someone would find me because of it, and I was right, Ron did."

She handed him two old sketchbooks. He flipped through them, seeing doodles from her time at Hogwarts, of Luna, of Neville in the greenhouse, and Colin cleaning his camera. He smiled at one of Hagrid fondly petting Fang on the steps of his cottage and sighed longingly over one she had done of the Scottish sunset over the Quidditch pitch. Then there were sketches of Cassie as a baby, sleeping and awake, in all stages of growth. There was sketches of what he assumed was their house elf, and in the last one, he saw the sketches of the painting of her parents hands. "Your work is amazing. How do you add the feelings?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "A little spell I know. I don't do it with all my paintings, just the ones that mean the most to me." She looked back at the Hogwarts painting.

"So there was nothing between you and Dean?" he asked, out of the blue.

"No! Just friendship, and helping me deal with selling my paintings and such. I only invited him to ours after Greyback was locked up. Harry, you _know_ there's been no-one else," she implored.

He took her in his arms. "So, will you paint me?" he asked, gesturing to the sketch of his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Absolutely. I've been wanting to get into nudes for awhile now," she teased. "You'd be a brilliant start."

He gulped. "Naked? You want to paint me – naked?"

She grinned. "For private viewing only, of course. Harry Potter – au naturel - might be too much for the general public."

He laughed and kissed her. She was the love and laughter in his life. "How about we go to our bedroom and I'll give you a private viewing right now?" he suggested.

She kissed him in agreement, and they left the room to go to their own. The door to her studio stayed open, and would from now on.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny, Daphne and Cassie Flooed to the Malfoy's the next morning. Daphne exited first, then firecalled her okay for Ginny and Cassie to come on through. As they left the fireplace, Daphne was hugging her little sister.

Astoria greeted Ginny with a hug, too. "I half expected you to cancel," she admitted quietly.

"I nearly did," confessed Ginny, " but only because of the safety aspect for Cassie."

Astoria nodded in understanding and turned her attention to Cassie. "Hello, Cassie. Do you remember me?"

Cassie nodded shyly. "You're gonna have a baby. I like babies."

Astoria laughed and rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. "Yes, I am. Our baby will be here in time for Christmas."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Will Santa bring your baby?"

"Maybe." Ginny and Astoria giggled, as Draco came in.

"Ginny, Cassie, so nice to see you. Ladies, I'm here to escort you to lunch."

"Good, cos I'm really hungry," announced Cassie.

"Cassie!" cried Ginny, embarassed.

"Well, right this way, little lady." Draco held out his hand to Cassie.

Without hesitation, Cassie slipped her hand in his. Ginny saw Draco hitch a breath, and realised how important Cassie's acceptance meant to him.

Sharing a smile, Ginny and Astoria follow Draco and Cassie out, listening to the little girl chatter about the peacocks she saw at Draco's birthday party.

Lunch was off to a good start.

/*/*/*/*

Pansy was getting frustrated. She was sick of hanging around the DMLE, knowing that the longer she stayed there, the more likely it was she'd get caught. She'd been trying to get information from Potter, Greengrass or even that pain in the arse, Weasley, but the closest she got to them was the meeting with Robards, and she didn't get any new information. The best she could gather was that Weasley and Potter had been to interview the Malfoys, which made her happy. If she could get the focus on Draco for helping Greyback escape, so much the better.

She'd tried to keep to Carlisle's office as much as she could, lest she get bombarded with questions she couldn't answer. She read reports, hoping to find something useful she could use, but there had been nothing interesting. She'd had occasional visits to Potter and Greengrass' office but the last time she'd gone, that oaf Weasley had been there, feet on the desk, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Research," he'd grunted, when _'Carlisle'_ had questioned what he was doing. He hadn't even lowered the paper. When asked where Potter was, he simply said, "tied up with the lawyers on the Perkins case."

Pansy then had to sit through boring meetings discussing rosters and the new trainees. She had to keep excusing herself from the long winded meetings to go to the bathroom to take more Polyjuice.

Kingsley kept looking at _'Carlisle'_ worriedly, even now as he bumped into him as he exited the (ugh) men's bathroom.

"You all right, Julian, you've seemed a bit off the last couple of days?" asked Kingsley.

"Oh, you know, upset stomach. Ate at the Leaky the other day, might be food poisoining," said _'Carlisle'._ "I might go grab some fresh air, though." The Polyjuice was running out and she needed to grab some more from her flat, and check on the real Carlisle. He was passed out on continuous sleeping potions at her flat.

"Well, if you don't feel better, perhaps you should go home, don't want to pass on anything to the rest of the department if it turns out to be more than food poisoning," suggested Kingsley.

 _'Carlisle'_ nodded. "Good thinking, sir. I'll let you know, shall I?"

Kingsley nodded and walked away. Pansy only just stopped herself from hexing him as he walked away.

She welcomed the sunshine on her face as she left the Ministry. She decided to cut across Diagon Alley to get to her flat, as it was such a nice day.

As she ducked around a crowd, she practically bumped into Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, er, excuse me, Mrs Malfoy," she muttered.

"Indeed," said Narcissa, haughtily.

' _Stuck up cow'_ , thought Pansy. Still, she'd loved to hear what Potter and Weasley had done to Draco. "How is your son and daughter-in-law?" she asked, as _'Carlisle'._

"Fine...why?" asked Narcissa, suspiciously. "They haven't done anything wrong," she added hurriedly.

"Of course not. I heard Potter, er, that is Aurors Potter and Weasley paid them both a visit recently," smiled _'Carlisle'._

Narcissa paled. "My daughter-in-law is pregnant, she is not allowed to become stressed."

"Oh, dear," feigned _'Carlisle'_. "Well, I'm sure they didn't _mean_ to upset her..."

Narcissa scoffed. "You _may_ be sure, but I'm not. I'll go directly there, and if Astoria is upset in any way, I shall insist on making a formal complaint of harrassment," she said.

"Of course, of course. Those two do have a tendency to be a bit zealous when it comes to those from Slytherin house. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to pull them in line," said _'Carlisle'_ , thoroughly enjoying herself now.

"That is unacceptable," said Narcissa. "Come, I want you to apologise to Astoria personally."

"Of course, madam, but I do have a meeting I simply cannot miss. I shall come, apologise to the young Mrs Malfoy and ensure she is well, but then I shall certainly have to leave. I shall have stern words with Mr Potter and Weasel when I return," she said. She thought she had about ten minutes at the most left of the Polyjuice in her.

"Weasel? I think you mean, Weasley," said Narcissa, although she smiled at the error.

' _Oops, gotta be more careful, Pansy'_ , she thought. "Sorry, a slip of the tongue. Shall we use the Floo at the Leaky, together?" she asked hopefully.

"Very well," sniffed Narcissa, and Pansy followed her closely. She quickly grabbed Narcissa's arm as they stepped into the large fireplace. Narcissa looked taken aback, and stared at the hand in disgust. Pansy didn't care, she was _not_ going to be left behind.

She and Narcissa stepped out into an elegant lounge. Pansy would have liked to take the time to appreciate the elegance and comfort, but time was not on her side and Narcissa was already exiting the room. Pansy hurried after her.

"Astoria? Astoria, dear, are you home?" called Narcissa worriedly.

POP. The house elf Hobbs appeared. "Good afternoon, Mrs Malfoy. Master Draco and Mistress Astoria are entertaining in the dining room. Please follow me," he ordered.

Narcissa and Pansy followed the elf. They didn't have far to go, and entered a sunlit room.

"Draco, this is a nice surprise to find you home. Astoria, my dear, how are you? I heard you had a visit from the Auror department," greeted Narcissa.

Astoria coughed. "Narcissa, so lovely to see you. Did you see our lunch guests?"

Narcissa turned and blanched. "Ginevra...and young Cassiopeia? And Daphne, too! How lovely to see you all."

"You too, Mrs Malfoy," said Ginny, politely. Cassie moved closer to Ginny.

Daphne smiled. "Hello." She eyed her boss. "Hello, sir."

Cassie was staring at Carlisle/Pansy. "Who's that?"

Pansy was almost delirious with joy. Ginny Weasley and her brat, right here! Now, how to get her away from the Malfoys and Daphne?

Narcissa looked at _'Carlisle',_ then back at Astoria. "Mr Carlisle, sorry, do I call you Auror?" Pansy shook her head, and Narcissa continued. "Mr Carlisle has come to apologise for Auror Potter and Weasley's visit yesterday."

Pansy nodded, but Astoria waved his worries away. "It's fine, they didn't really upset me. It just made me angry that, at the first sign of trouble, they assumed Draco had something to do with it."

"I agree," nodded Narcissa emphatically.

"Tori," sighed Daphne. Astoria held up her hand to her sister.

"Harry _did_ apologise, and when I thought about it later, well, they _were_ only asking if we had had any contact with Greg Goyle and Blaise Zabini lately. Blaise _was_ here for Draco's birthday and Greg was close with Draco at Hogwarts, so it actually makes sense they would ask Draco if he had any information. Both those men were involved with Greyback's escape, apparantly," said Astoria. Daphne nodded.

"She's right, Mother. It's not like Potter and Weasley accused me of anything, they were simply doing their job and following leads. I was just worried they had upset Tori," said Draco, shooting a loving look at his wife. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, smiling back at him.

"Well, if you're sure?" asked Narcissa, uncertainly.

"We are, Mother. Now, why don't you sit and join us for lunch? Cassie was just telling us about her owls, Coco and Hedwig," invited Draco.

"That sounds lovely, dears," said Narcissa, joining them at the table.

Pansy, as Carlisle, shuffled awkwardly. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, neither Draco or I want to complain about Harry or Ron, thank you, Mr Carlisle," said Astoria, hoping this would make the man leave. She was getting an uncomfortable feeling about him.

Pansy nodded, starting to feel the effects of the Polyjuice. She had to act fast. "Ginny-Miss Weasley, may I have a word in the next room?" he asked.

Ginny looked bewildered. "About what?" she asked.

"Is everything all right?" asked Daphne quickly.

"Just a word about your brother and Mr Potter," assured _'Carlisle'._

Ginny looked confused. "Are they all right?"

"Please, Miss Weasley, in the other room?" asked _'Carlisle'._

Ginny exchanged a look with Daphne, but slowly rose. Daphne rose too and stopped Ginny from following him.

"What's this about?" asked Daphne. "What's happened to Harry and Ron?"

"Perhaps you and your daughter could accompany me back to the Ministry," suggested _'Carlisle',_ not answering Daphne but looking at Ginny.

Ginny moved closer to Cassie. "Perhaps we should get Harry and Ron here?"

"What the devil is going on?" asked Draco, instinctively moving closer to Astoria. "Speak up, man."

Astoria and Narcissa looked confused. Ginny picked Cassie up. " You know, on second thoughts, I think you should go. I'll see Harry and Ron at home."

The Polyjuice began to run out. Pansy could practically feel her hair change colour. Astoria's eyes widened. "What-?"

Pansy had no time to waste. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Astoria and Draco. "Stupefy," she yelled, then turned to Daphne and Narcissa. "Stupefy."

Draco lunged in front of Astoria, to protect her from the spell, as did Daphne. But they, along with Narcissa, all felt the effects, and were flung from the table.

Ginny held Cassie tightly and turned to run to the lounge to Floo home. But Pansy was too quick, and not weighed down by a child. She grabbed Ginny and spun her around.

Ginny's eyes widened as she recognised Pansy Parkinson. "What do you-" she began, when the three of them began spiralling away.

They all landed awkwardly on soft grass. Cassie rolled away from Ginny, and when Ginny went to stand, her ankle nearly gave out on her. "Cassie," she beckoned, and the little girl ran to her, scared.

Ginny picked her up and turned, trying not to cry out as her ankle hurt so bad. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Pansy. "What the hell is going on, Parkinson?" she growled.

Pansy stood, but before she could say anything, they both froze at the sound of a werewolf's howl.

Greyback was close.


	19. Chapter 19 Death

And so we come to the chapter that was the reason for the warning in the summary. This chapter includes a gruesome death and mention of suicide. Please don't read if it might upset you.

Greyback was close.

As Ginny looked around in fear, she realised she was on the grounds of Hogwarts, which meant that Greyback was probably in the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny gulped; she was really scared. Pansy didn't look so brave either, but she brazened it out.

"Scared, Weasley? You should be. This whole thing was set up for one reason only. Her!" She pointed at Cassie.

"She's just a child," cried Ginny, prepared to do anything to protect Cassie even if meant begging to Pansy Parkinson. "Please, let me go, get Cassie to safety."

Pansy laughed bitterly. "Why would I care about the brat?" she asked. "Or you," she spat. "Greyback may want _her_ , but I hope he takes you out, too. Just a pity Potter isn't here to see it happen," she sneered.

"What's Harry got to do with any of this?" asked Ginny, looking around and trying to think fast. The castle was so far away, and with her ankle, she doubted she'd make it.

"Potter," spat Pansy. "Perfect Potter! Dumbledore's pet all through our Hogwarts days. Our whole world loves him, but they don't see him like I do. I know he's evil, a murderer," she cried.

"Harry, a murderer? Who?" gasped Ginny, turning her attention back to Pansy at that announcement.

"Vincent Crabbe. Your precious Potter killed him and left him to die in a room blazing with Fiendfyre during the battle. But did anyone care? No, Vincent's death meant nothing to anyone, and Potter got off scott free! Worse, they called him a hero!" scoffed Pansy. "He ruined my life and they called him a fucking hero!"

"Harry _is_ a hero," defended Ginny, "and I don't know anything about Crabbe, but I will not let you hand my daughter over to that monster. Stupefy," she cried.

Pansy cried out as she was flung back onto the ground. Ginny didn't stop to check on her, she simply ran.

She decided she could probably make it to Hagrid's cabin, but she didn't know how much protection it would offer against Greyback. She knew he wouldn't be there, vaguely recalling him telling her at the party that he was going away for all the summer holidays. Her eyes fell on the Whomping Willow and she vaguely recalled Harry telling her about the first time he laid eyes on Sirius Black.

The huge tree was barely moving, only swaying slightly. Making a quick decision, she hitched Cassie on her hip and ran towards the tree. She still had her wand in her hand, and as she got closer, she could see the knot in the tree. She shot a spell at it, but it didn't even come close.

The tree shook as her wide spell hit the trunk, making it sway more vigorously.

Behind her, she heard Greyback howl again, closer this time. She heard Pansy scream and she wanted to clamp her hands over her ears to drown out the horrifying sound.

"Mummy?" whimpered Cassie, and it reminded Ginny of what she was doing this for.

"Hold tight, baby, don't look back, " said Ginny, as she aimed at the tree again. She didn't want Cassie to see the monster that had had such an effect on Tonks and Remus' short lives.

Her spell missed again, and the tree shook angrily, making Ginny curse.

Cassie gripped her tighter. "I want Harry. Where's Uncle Ron?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Ginny kissed the top of her head. "Oh, my clever girl." She took a second to think of her and Harry's night in Paris, then waved her wand and a large light burst out. "Harry, Ron, we're at Hogwarts. Greyback's here. I'm heading for the Shrieking Shack."

She thought her Patronus looked different, but it had been so long since she'd cast one, and there was no time to waste. With a surge of her wand, her Patronus bounded away.

"They'll be here soon, baby," said Ginny to Cassie, as she concentrated again on the tree. She was closer now and the target was better, but she realised she would have to get down low to slide into the tree when she finally did hit it.

She shot another spell and to her immense relief, the spell struck the knot. The tree stopped shaking and she could see the gap in the roots. "Go, baby, climb in. I'll be right behind you," she urged Cassie.

Cassie clung tighter, shaking her head. "We won't both fit, Cassie, and I need to make the tree move again once we're inside. Please, baby, go," she implored.

She set Cassie down and, as if knowing the urgency, Cassie scurried into the gap. Ginny was right behind her, and as soon as she was inside, she cast _'Finite'_ behind her, making the tree move its branches again.

It was dark in the tunnel, but Ginny reached for Cassie and cast _Lumos._ She picked her up and the little girl buried her head against Ginny's neck. "You've been so brave, darling girl. Just a little bit longer, and we'll be safe," vowed Ginny.

"I want to go home, Mummy," cried Cassie, and she began to weep.

Ginny felt the sting of tears in her own eyes too. After everything, after all this time, and they were still running from this monster. "We need to keep moving. We'll follow the tunnel out and get to Hogsmeade. Mummy has friends there, and Harry and Uncle Ron will come. Okay? All you have to do is keep holding tight, can you do that for me, my brave girl?"

"Then can we go home, Mummy?" pleaded Cassie.

"Yes, baby, then we can go home," said Ginny, praying that, after today, they wouldn't have to bother about Greyback again.

"Then let's go, Mummy," said Cassie.

Ginny kissed her cheek. She would do anything for this child. "Let's go," she agreed, and together, they set off.

/*/*/*/*

Pansy was flung backwards with Ginny's Stupefy, and slowly got to her feet. Dazed, she looked around for Ginny and Cassie, but instead saw Greyback heading straight for her.

He seemed to move at a faster speed than normal. "Where are they?" he demanded, his arm dragging her close to him. He shook her. "You were supposed to bring them to me."

"They w-were h-h-here," stammered Pansy, as he continued to shake her. He stunk, and she cringed at the thought of his filthy hands on her body.

Greyback looked around, sniffing the air. He looked in the direction of the Whomping Willow, the tree was unnaturally still. As he watched, it began shaking again.

He grinned ferally; he knew all about the tunnel that lead under the tree. After all, the tree had been planted because of a werewolf and the dark Lord had used it the night of the battle. He grinned _His_ werewolf, Remus Lupin. Nothing had given him more pleasure than turning the young Remus...until now.

Turning his daughter would be even better. Little girls were his favourite, after all.

Pansy struggled to break free. "I brought them here to you. I was the one who sent Greg to you to help you escape. I gave him the information to blackmail Blaise. I've done all I can. You don't need me anymore," she sobbed. "Let me go."

He smiled evilly. "You're right, I don't need you any more." He sunk his teeth into her exposed throat, ripping it crudely.

Pansy was dead by the time she fell to the ground. Greyback licked his lips, her blood dripping from his mouth. He looked down at the body on the ground. "You were the appetiser..." He looked at the swaying tree. "Now it's time for the main meal. I'm coming for you, Cass-i-o-pe-ia," he drawled. "I want to hear your screams and your blood pump faster as my teeth sink into you," he said aloud, his own heart beating faster at the thought.

He stepped over Pansy's body and headed for his target.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny worked her way through the tunnel, flinching at every sound, real or imagined. He ankle was throbbing but she knew she couldn't stop.

Cassie squealed when she saw the rats scurrying across the ground. She clung to Ginny tighter. "Be brave, darling," urged Ginny. "You've done so well so far. Harry will be so proud of you. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm scared, Mummy," admitted Cassie.

"It's okay to be scared, but Mummy won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Now, let's think about getting home and seeing Dobby and Coco and Hedwig. Can you do that for me, sweety?"

Cassie nodded. "I want to go home. Where's Harry? You said he would come."

"He and Uncle Ron are probably looking for us right now," said Ginny, praying it was true.

"Like a game? Like hide and seek?" asked Cassie.

"Sort of. Look, here we are, at the end of the tunnel. Now, if I remember, we turn down here and yes, then we'll come to the other side. We're nearly at Hogsmeade, sweety." She tried to keep her tone light so as not to worry her daughter.

Ginny wanted to cry in relief when she came to the door leading to Hogsmeade. Hopefully Harry and Ron were on the other side of that door. She tried to open it, but it was boarded up.

"Alohamora," she said, but the door remained shut. She tried again, but nothing happened.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. She was trying to remember all that Harry had told her about the Shrieking Shack, and how it came to be.

"Mummy, you said a bad word," accused Cassie.

"Sorry, baby," sighed Ginny. "Alohamora. Damnit!" She thought hard. Dumbledore had created this place for Remus to transform. Her heart sank as she thought the Professor must have enchanted the building so that Remus couldn't escape. All the windows and doors were boarded up. In the back of her mind she wondered if those enchantments may have ended with Dumbledore's death.

She steadied, her wand out. Putting everything into the spell, she yelled, "Reducto!" "Reducto!" The door cracked and splintered slightly.

Cassie looked on interestedly until they heard the werewolf howl. She buried her head against Ginny's shoulder. "Hurry, Mummy."

Gritting her teeth, Ginny put all her magic into the next spell. "Bombarda!"

She cried out in both relief and worry when the door blew apart, ducking to protect Cassie from flying debris.

"You did it, Mummy," cried Cassie, peering out. "Where's Harry?"

With determination, Ginny hitched Cassie high on her hip. "Let's go find him."

She limped outside warily. She cursed that she had never learnt to Apparate. She sent a Patronus to Abe, letting him know she was coming. Then she began the trek to the Hogsmeade village, not daring to look behind her.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and Ron were in their office when Kingsley knocked and entered. "Hey, seen Carlisle?" he asked.

Both Aurors shook their head. "Damn, he must have gone home, he said he wasn't feeling great. Told me he'd let me know, though, and he's usually reliable," said Kingsley.

"Really?" asked Ron, doubtfully. He hadn't been impressed with what he had seen of Carlisle, especially lately.

"He has seemed a bit off the last couple of days," noted Harry. He wasn't Carlisle's biggest fan, but the man seemed to do a good job - usually.

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Just then, Daphne's Patronus came bounding in. "Ron, Harry- Pansy Parkinson's been using Polyjuice as Carlisle...she took Ginny and Cassie from Draco's. I'm taking my sister to St Mungo's and then I'll be in."

"Shit!" cried Ron, and Harry paled. "Where would she have taken them?"

As if she had heard them, Ginny's doe Patronus came bounding in. "Harry, Ron, we're at Hogwarts. Greyback's here. I'm heading for the Shrieking Shack."

"Come on," urged Harry, his face stony, and not even comprehending the change of Ginny's Patronus. He looked at Kingsley. "Get the team to Hogwarts, ASAP. We'll meet at Hagrid's cabin. Greyback won't be able to get into the castle."

"Are we Flooing?" asked Ron, hurrying after Harry, his wand out already.

"No, Apparating. You good to go that far?" he asked.

"Harry, if I learnt _anything_ from Hermione, it's that you can't Apparate inside Hogwarts," said Ron.

"You can during the holidays," noted Harry. "Shit, Ginny wouldn't know that, would she?"

"Harry, Ginny doesn't know how to Apparate, she never learned," said Ron, worriedly.

"Why the Shrieking Shack?" asked Harry, cursing inwardly. He sent off his Patronus to Minerva, warning her to be on the lookout for Ginny and Cassie and especially Greyback. He remembered Hagrid mentioning vacationing all summer holidays, so he wouldn't be able to help.

"We don't know where Pansy would take her. Why Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"The Forbidden Forest! Greyback may have been hiding in there," realised Harry.

"Do you reckon Parkinson would take her in there?" asked Ron, shuddering to think of the huge spiders he knew were in there.

Minerva's Patronus came straight back. "Potter, we think Miss Weasley may have used the Shrieking Shack. The Whomping Willow has been acting most peculiarly," she said, in her craggy voice. "You know where it leads. The castle is in lockdown but we are searching."

"Merlin, I love that woman," cried Ron. He looked at Harry. "If she can't get to the castle, she'll try to go to Hogsmeade. Abe Dumbledore. The goat place, er -"

"The Hog's Head," nodded Harry. "We'll start there and work back to the Shrieking Shack."

"We'll send a team to Hogwarts and a team to Hogsmeade. If it gets ugly, the townspeople might need protection," nodded Kingsley. "Go, we won't be far behind you," he ordered.

"You're coming too, Kings?" asked Ron, surprised.

Kingsley nodded grimly. "I want to say I saw it with my own eyes, the demise of that bastard. This is it, fellas."

"For Remus and Tonks," said Ron, grimly.

"For Cassie and Ginny," agreed Harry, trying not to think too much about how scared they must be. He had a job to do, but if that monster touched a hair on either Cassie or Ginny, he would not be walking out of this alive.

He would see to that personally.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny almost cried when she turned onto the familiar street. She hadn't seen the village for five years, going back to her fifth year. "Nearly there, Cass," she promised, as she headed for the Hog's Head. It had seemed like forever that they had left the Shrieking Shack.

She was worried that she hadn't seen anyone at all. Something felt off, and it bothered her.

"Inside, Mummy," urged Cassie, and Ginny wondered if she had picked up on Ginny's worry.

She limped up to the entrance to the Hog's Head and opened the door. "Abe?"

She cautiously entered, wand still outstretched. As usual, there wasn't any patrons, but that feeling that something wasn't right was even stronger now. "Abe, it's Ginny."

Nothing. Tension was in the air. Did she move further into the pub, or did she leave, perhaps try the Three Broomsticks, seek out Rosmerta? She took another tentative step in. "Abe, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ginny heard his gruff voice and sighed in relief. "What are you doing here, Weasley?"

Ginny stilled. Something wasn't right. Abe never called her Weasley, in fact, during that terrible year when he'd helped them, he'd taken to calling her Red, reasoning that there were enough Weasleys because of her brothers.

She decided to test the waters. "Just came to visit you and Ariana. She here or are you alone?" She took a step back.

Silence, then, "Nah, you just missed her. She stepped out to visit Rosie. Just me, _Aberforth_."

Ginny took another step backwards. "Right, well, I'll come back another time." _'Get out, get out, get out'_ , her brain was screaming, for she knew Abe was sending her a message.

She turned to go, planning to go to the Three Broomsticks, but the door slammed shut.

"Please, come in and join us, Ginevra, we've been waiting for you," drawled Greyback's voice, from deep in the pub. "And bring the delicious Cassiopeia."

Ginny tried to open the door. "Reducto. Bombarda," she cried, desperately.

Greyback laughed as he appeared behind her. She spun around, holding Cassie's head against her shoulder, slipping her wand up her sleeve.

Greyback sniffed appreciatively, then licked his lips, his eyes on Cassie. "Come, join us. We got your Patronus. I'm sure you want to see your dear friend, _Aberforth._ "

Ginny inched away from him, and deeper into the pub. She kept her eyes on him all the time, knowing he could pounce quickly. She wondered how he had gotten ahead of her to Hogsmeade.

She stumbled over something, and she cried out as she realised it was Abe's legs. He was propped against the bar, bleeding profusely from a bite to his neck. Ginny felt horror to realise what that meant for Abe.

"What are you looking at, Red?" he asked in the gruff manner she remembered most about him. "Never seen a dying man before."

"Once or twice," she retorted. "You know, you think you could at least stand when there's a lady in your pub," she said, knowing he wouldn't want her sympathy. She kept Cassié face pressed into her shoulder, not wanting to see what the monster had done to him.

His mouth twitched in amusement. "Yeah, well, if I see a lady, I'll do my best."

Ginny played along. "I'll have you know I spent years in Paris. I'm quite cultured now, you know."

He chuckled, but winced. "Cultured ladies don't belong in the Hog's Head," he told her, wheezing.

"Well, I'd like to leave, but your new house pet won't let me. Quite a change from your goat. Smellier, though," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Shut Up," growled Greyback. "Enough with the touching reunions."

He came to stand between them. "Hello, Cassiopeia," he said smoothly. "I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

Cassie whimpered and clung to Ginny. Ginny took a step backwards and eyed Abe. His hand was fumbling around as if looking for something. He shook his head at her.

"The Aurors know I'm here. They'll be here any moment. You can't win. All the Ministries have signed off on your death warrant," she spat at him.

"Then I have nothing to lose," he said easily, as if that fact didn't bother him. "My legacy will live on in the werewolves I've created," he growled. He kicked hard at Abe's legs, making the old man cry out. "This one." He eyed Cassie hungrily. "That one." He licked his lips.

"You won't get close to her," said Ginny, raising her chin defiantly. "You'll have to get past me to get to her, and that won't happen."

"You're either brave or stupid," snorted Greyback.

"I'll go with stupid," said Abe, his voice weaker.

"Thanks, friend," said Ginny, desperate to buy time. Where was Harry, Ron?

Greyback took slow steps towards her and she stepped back until she was practically plum against a wall. He inhaled her scent, stronger due to the adrenaline pumping through her body. "On second thoughts, it might almost be pleasurable to take you before I turn the cub."

"Don't call her that," spat Ginny. "She's my daughter and she is everything good in this world. Everything you're not!"

Greyback reached out a hand to touch Cassie. Ginny flinched, rearing away, and Cassie scampered around her body, clinging to her back.

He quickly grabbed Ginny by the throat. Cassie cried out as Ginny gasped for breath, then she leaned over to sink her tiny teeth into his hand, making him release Ginny. "Yuck," she spat, breathing hard, while he glared at Cassie.

Then he laughed in surprise. "She bit me." He found this hilarious and howled with laughter. "She bit me." His eyes gleamed as they focused on Cassie.

Cassie slid down Ginny's back, crouching into a small ball at Ginny's feet. Ginny eyed Abe, who had something metallic in his hand. He nodded at her.

The door splintered open, making Cassie cry out. Ginny turned her back on Greyback to throw herself over Cassie and the werewolf growled, realising his time was about to run out.

Harry and Ron ran in, quickly assessing the scene. Greyback swore and leapt for Ginny and Cassie.

"Accio Cassie," cried Harry desperately, running towards them, and Ginny practically shoved the little girl towards him as Greyback fell on her and pushed her to the ground.

Ginny cried out as Greyback's nails dug into her back and ran down the length, drawing blood. He grinned, loving that sound. He eased off her and rolled her over, settling between her legs. Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes but she blinked them away. She was not going to give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Mummy!" shrieked Cassie, safe in Harry's arms.

He passed her to Ron. "Get her out of here," he ordered. Ron took her and nodded, exiting the pub.

"Potter," spat Greyback. "Going to stay and watch me kill her? I heard she's your woman." He sniffed. "Your scent is all over her body."

Ginny stiffened at his words. Her back was in agony from his claws, he was heavy and he stank. But yes, she was Harry's woman and she was proud of that.

"Get off of her – now." Harry's voice was deathly quiet.

"She delicious, Potter? Taste good?" he taunted. He drew a long crusty nail slowly down her throat, drawing blood. Ginny couldn't help shuddering. Harry clenched his fists as Greyback licked his finger, tasting her blood.

"Mmm, so good. If I can't have the little bitch, I will certainly have yours," he gloated.

He pulled his head back, dramatically showing his sharp teeth. Ginny cringed, cried out and turned her head for a last look at Harry, unwittingly exposing her neck to Greyback. Her hand reached for him. _'I love you'_ she tried to convey, her eyes blazing hard. For Harry, it was like the moment before he had died. "No!" he yelled, running to Ginny.

Ron burst back in without Cassie. He saw Greyback preparing to bite Ginny and yelled out, "Nooooo," just as Greyback lowered his head.

Ginny suddenly felt something heavy in her hand. Thinking it was some kind of wand, she instinctively thrust it between her and Greyback, making the werewolf howl in agony as he straightened. Harry and Ron looked confused. Ginny thrust it even deeper with the last of her strength.

Greyback looked down at the sword of Gryffindor that was protruding from his chest. He snarled, knowing he was dying. But he still had precious seconds left.

If he was going down, he was taking her with him. He opened his jaw wide, preparing to bite down. He could see her pulse throbbing at her neck and he longed for one last taste.

BANG

Under him, Ginny jumped at the loud noise as Greyback's head split, and brain matter and blood spread over the wall in front of him. He fell forward, on top of Ginny, who screamed, feeling hot blood and other stuff gushing over her and not sure if it was his or hers.

Harry rushed to her and rolled the huge beast off, just as Kingsley and others rushed in.

Ron looked around confused as to who had fired the Muggle weapon. Seeing it still in Abe's hand, he hurried to check on him, as Harry knelt down to Ginny, gently patting her face. "Gin...Gin, please," he implored.

She opened her eyes. "Cassie?" she asked weakly.

Harry looked over at Ron. "She's outside with Daphne," he told her.

"Don't...want her... see me like this," she said to Harry, blinking to gain focus. She realised she was close to passing out.

"Ginny? Gin, stay with me. Come on, love. Help, we need a healer here," called Harry desperately. He had no idea how bad she was injured.

"Harry...look after Cassie," she told him.

"I will, you know I will," he told her. "We'll get you to St Mungo's," he said.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Love you," she told him before she passed out.

"Healer? Where's the goddamm healer?" yelled Harry, gathering Ginny in his arms.

"Coming through," called Kingsley, directing the healer and the team into the pub.

Harry watched as the healer worked on Ginny, cleaning her up. They rolled her to her side, and Harry saw the deep claw marks on her back. "Bastard!" he grunted, knowing that those marks would never heal.

They levitated her onto a gurney. "Bring your daughter too," said the healer, gesturing to Cassie who was in Daphne's arms by the door, shielded by Kingsley. "She might go into shock, wouldn't hurt to have us look her over. Right, we're off, in 3, 2, 1."

The Portkey glowed and then Ginny and the healer was gone. Looking around, Harry went to Abe, but Ron shook his head.

Another healer was working on him, talking to him in a low voice. He was still propped up against the bar, the gun now laying at his side. "Muggles have some interesting toys," he grunted to Harry, seeing him looking on.

"Thank you," was all Harry could say. Abe, knowing what he meant, nodded his head.

"It was good to see Red again. Good luck with her, she'll keep you on your toes, that one," he said weakly.

Harry smiled sadly at him; the last Dumbledore. "I'm counting on it."

"Come on, let's get to St Mungo's," urged Ron. He walked over and took Cassie from Daphne. "You were so brave, Cass," he said, his voice softer.

"I want Mummy," cried Cassie, starting to sob. She reached for Harry, and Ron handed her over.

With a last look at Abe, Harry walked out with Ron and Daphne. He was crooning to Cassie, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Come on, sweetheart, where's my big girl. You did so well, Cassie. Let's go see how Mummy is, yeah?"

Cassie nodded, still crying. Harry looked at Ron, who nodded. "Go, we got this. Get Cass away from this. We'll get there as soon as we can," he said.

Harry thanked him and held Cassie close as he Apparated away.

"What about Abe?" asked Daphne. "Are they going to take him there, too?"

Ron shook his head. "He was bitten, Daph. You know what that means?"

Daphne gasped. "That's horrible."

Ron nodded. "Look, why don't you go to St Mungo's, go check on your sister. I'll stay here, help Kingsley with the crime scene. I'll catch up with you there as soon as I can, all right?" he asked her gently.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I can't believe it's all over. Ginny and Cassie won't have to look over their shoulders any more," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. He kissed her, so happy and relieved that it was over. "Go on, go. Give Astoria my best wishes."

She kissed him again, then Apparated away. Ron looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned to see Kingsley exit the pub, looking tired.

Ron walked over to him. "How's Abe?" he asked.

Kingsley looked at him. "He'll turn, for sure. Greyback made sure of that."

"No, he won't," said Ron. He looked up at the sky, not meeting Kingsley's eyes. "He has one bullet left in the gun."

Kingsley drew in a breath. "I know. I've cleared the pub."

He walked over to the team of Aurors, briefing them. Ron stayed apart, waiting for the inevitable.

BANG


	20. Chapter 20 Repercussions

Harry sat at her bedside in St Mungo's, refusing to leave her side. Ron had taken Cassie to the Burrow, and told his parents the news. Arthur offered to stay back with Cassie while Ron and Molly returned to the hospital.

They were still working on her then. Harry paced restlessly outside her door. "They won't tell me anything," he cried desperately.

"Bollocks to that," said Ron, and he attempted to enter Ginny's room. But the room was charmed and he couldn't enter either.

"We'll have to wait," said Molly, eerily calm, and she took a seat outside.

Ten minutes later, a healer stepped out. "We've done all we can. The wounds have been cleaned but, well, she'll always have the scars. She has a high temperature but she's resting. We won't know more till she wakes," he said.

Ron, Molly and Harry had rushed in. Ginny lay so pale against the stark white pillow. Harry sat at her side and held her hot hand. Molly stroked her hair.

Multiple Weasleys had come and gone, but Harry had stayed. He'd agreed with the elder Weasleys that it wasn't the place for Cassie. She stayed at the Burrow with Arthur or Molly. Fleur and Victoire visited her to keep her spirits up.

It had been two days since they had brought Ginny in. Harry hadn't left the hospital, relying on freshening charms. He refused to leave her, needing to be there when she woke. Her temperature remained higher than normal, even alarmingly high on the night of a full moon but other than that, she seemed to be simply sleeping.

It was late night on the second day. Harry lay with his head on the bed, stroking her hand as he gazed upon her face. He couldn't lose her now. Not when they'd just found each other again.

"Harry?"

He shifted his gaze from Ginny's face to Ron's. "Hey," he greeted quietly. "I thought all the visits were done for the night."

"They are. I came to relieve you. Let you go home, shower, get a decent night sleep," said Ron.

"No. I won't leave her," refused Harry.

"I wasn't asking, mate. Go, get out of here. I'm staying," said Ron.

"No, I-"

"Damnit, Harry. Go. Go see Cassie. The poor kid doesn't know what to think with both you and Ginny here," said Ron angrily.

"Me? What do you-?"

"She saw Greyback, she knows he hurt Ginny. We've told her you're here with Ginny, but she's scared you're hurt too. Damnit, Harry, she loves you and she's scared she's going to lose the both of you."

"So tell her we're fine," said Harry, torn between the two.

"No. Go to her. Now. Bring her tomorrow, let her see Gin," ordered Ron.

Harry debated with himself. He hated to think of Cassie suffering needlessly, and Arthur and Molly had enough to deal with. "Fine," he said reluctantly, but he looked down at Ginny. "You'll call me if there's any change?"

"Course I will," said Ron, settling down in a chair on the other side of Ginny. He looked at his sister. "Harry, she wasn't bitten, She won't change, I'm sure of it," he said.

"I don't care. Even if she does, we'll find a way. Remus and Tonks did. So will we," said Harry, staring down at her.

Ron nodded. "Go. Your little girl is waiting."

Harry nodded and walked out. As the door closed behind him, he felt guilty for leaving Ginny, but he knew, when she woke, and she would, her first thought would be for her daughter. He left word with the healer's desk that he be called if there was any change to Ginny's condition, and then he left.

He stepped into the Floo at St Mungo's and called out in a tired voice, "The Burrow."

"Harry, dear, is that you?" called Molly, as he stepped out when the flames died down.

"Yeah, Mrs Weasley, it's -" Harry was cut off when Cassie threw her arms around his legs. "Hey, sweetheart."

He picked her up, startled to see her pink hair. "Where's Mummy? I want to see Mummy," she said, starting to cry.

"Mummy's at the hospital, she-"

"No. I want to see Mummy now. Take me there," she cried.

Harry carried her to the sofa and sat. "I can't, sweetheart, but she's getting better every moment."

"I wanna see her. Now, now, now," cried Cassie, pounding on Harry's chest. Her little legs kicked against his side.

Acting on instinct, Harry pulled her close to his chest, crooning softly to her. He held her tight. "Ssshhh," he said, rocking her as she cried.

Molly leaned helplessly against Arthur, silent tears running down her cheek. Arthur put his arm around her and they watched as slowly but surely, Cassie fell asleep.

"Thank Merlin. Poor lamb, she's been so worried about Ginny," sniffed Molly. "You'll stay here the night?" she asked him.

Harry nodded, feeling overwhelmingly tired.

"Do you want me to take her?" asked Molly, gesturing to Cassie.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll take her," he said, standing with her still in his arms.

"She's been sleeping in Ginny's old bedroom," said Arthur.

Harry nodded and headed upstairs. The bed was already turned down so he tried to lay Cassie down, but she simply grabbed him tighter, whimpering. He ended up half sitting, half laying on the bed with her, eventually falling asleep himself.

They slept soundly and both stirred next morning. Harry still held her close as she looked up at him, sleepily. "Wanna see Mummy," she said, in leiu of any morning greetings.

"Okay. Breakfast first, then we'll leave," he said.

He helped her up, then waited for her to use the loo, stretching his neck from side to side. They went downstairs together, and Harry was surprised to see it was nearly ten in the morning.

Molly refused to let him leave till he had a shower so he went back upstairs and showered while Cassie ate breakfast and Molly dressed her. He managed to quickly eat two slices of toast while Arthur took Cassie outside to pick some flowers for Ginny, then he Flooed them to St Mungo's.

The healer's assistants at the desk smiled to see the two of them as they walked past, hand in hand, and into Ginny's room.

Ron was talking quietly to a still sleeping Ginny. He looked up and smiled as they came in. He beckoned Cassie over. "Hey, sweetheart, come here."

Cassie walked over to him, her eyes locked on Ginny. Harry walked to the other side of the bed. Was it his imagination that she didn't look as pale today?

"Is Mummy sleeping?" asked Cassie, as Ron picked her up. He carefully laid her on the bed next to Ginny. Harry shot him a look, but Ron seemed sure of what he was doing.

"Mummy's having a long sleep, but we want her to wake up soon. Why don't you lay there and tell her about staying at the Burrow? She'd like to hear about that," suggested Ron.

Cassie nodded and cuddled close to Ginny's side. "Mummy, me 'n Harry are here. Please wake up soon. I want to go home. Dobby and Hedwig and Coco must be missing us." She stroked Ginny's hair.

Harry came to Ron's side. "How was she last night?" he asked.

Ron shook his head. "No change, mate, but they think she'll wake up soon. Her vital signs are looking good, they said. Even her temperature has gone down."

"Do they think there'll be any effects?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Too soon to tell." They both watched Cassie tell Ginny about helping grandma bake bread.

"You were right. Cassie needed to see her," aquiesced Harry.

Ron nodded. "For three years, she and Ginny haven't been apart for more than a few hours. Until you were stuck in Paris overnight, they hadn't been apart overnight. It's understandable she'd be upset. She was upset about you, too, you know."

"She fell asleep in my arms, wouldn't let me go," smiled Harry sadly.

"Harry, you're a family. My mum and dad are great and all, but when a kid is upset, they want their own mum and dad. For Cassie, that's you," reminded Ron gently, as they both looked down at Cassie talking to a still silent Ginny.

A soft knock at the door made them look up. "Come in," called Harry.

Daphne poked her head in. "Hey, hope you don't mind me visiting? How is she?" she asked, walking to the opposite side of the bed from the guys.

Cassie looked at Daphne. "Mummy's gonna wake up real soon, Daffy," she told her.

Daphne looked at Ron and Harry, who shrugged, then Cassie. "I'm sure she is, sweetheart."

"Hey, why don't we go down and check on Astoira, then see if we can get a decent cup of coffee," suggested Ron to Daphne. She nodded. He looked down at Cassie. "Maybe a milkshake too?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Ron," she said.

"Why don't you come with us?" suggested Daphne.

Cassie shook her head and snuggled into Ginny's side. "Mummy needs me here."

Harry shrugged helplessly and Ron and Daphne left. Harry sat in the chair Ron had slept in, and watched Cassie continue to talk to Ginny about things she thought her mummy would like to hear.

Harry willed Ginny to wake up soon. He and Cassie needed her so much.

/*/*/*/*

She woke the next day. Arthur, Molly and Cassie had visited early in the morning, while Harry needed to go check on things with his boss. He returned mid morning and the others left. Ron was planning on stopping by the Burrow to bring Cassie back later on.

Harry had just settled down onto the chair by her bed and picked her hand up in his. He stroked it, imagining a beautiful gold band adorning the fourth finger of her delicate hand, when she squeezed his hand. His eyes flew to her face, where he saw her beautiful brown eyes trying to focus.

"Cassie?" she whispered dazedly.

"She's fine. She just left with your parents. Ron will bring her back later," he told her, standing.

She looked at him, focused now. "Am I going to be a werewolf?" she asked him.

He sat on the side of her bed. "You weren't bitten, he just tore your skin with his nails. There was a full moon while you were unconscious, and you didn't transform. Your temperature rose higher than normal, but that was it," he told her quietly.

She thought for a moment, trying to take it all in. "Abe?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh." She looked down at their linked hands. "So, he's gone. Greyback, I mean. It really is all over. Cassie can live freely, not worrying about that monster," she said.

"Cassie and _you_ ," he said. "No more need to stay behind closed doors. You can go out and do anything. Go anywhere."

"You're right. Cassie and I are free. We could go back to Paris. We can go anywhere," said Ginny, her gaze wandering to the window.

Harry's heart sank. "Yeah. Anywhere," he agreed glumly.

"I think I know exactly where we both want to go first," she continued.

Harry grunted. "Yeah?"

She squeezed his hand again. "Home, with you. That is, of course, if you'll have us?"

Harry's heart lightened. "You mean it? You'll move into Stinchcombe with me permanently?" He leaned over to kiss her softly, and she deepened the kiss, then regretfully pulled away.

"Harry, I'm not a threat, am I? You would tell me," she asked worriedly.

"We won't know the full extent till the next full moon," he told her. "You know Bill likes his meat rare since he was attacked by Greyback. Maybe you'll be the same?" he suggested.

"Maybe," she said hopefully, and then she pulled his face down to hers so they could kiss again.

They were interrupted by the knocking of the door. Relucantly they pulled apart. At Ginny's nod, Harry called out, "come in."

A man Ginny didn't recognise entered. Harry, however, looked surprised. "Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

"We need Miss Weasley to make a statement. We have questions from her return to Paris, when the werewolf Greyback escaped from prison. We have questions regarding the French Auror, Blaise Zabini and the deaths of Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. We need to know -" Mike Mitchell began to get out a notepad and a Quick-Quote Quill..

They all jumped and looked around as the door was flung open. Hermione entered quickly, her hair all in disarray. "Don't answer anything," she instructed Ginny. She looked at her fellow colleague. "My client is not well enough to answer any questions," she said firmly.

"Granger, we work in the same office, we're on the same side," said a surprised Mitchell.

"My client will answer your questions when she has fully recovered from her ordeal. Any attempt to question her further will result in a harassment claim," said Hermione, stiffly.

Mike Mitchell grabbed his notepad, and his quill disappeared into thin air. "Fine. You can explain to the boss." Huffing, he left the room.

"Your client?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione looked unsure. "Only if you want me," she said to Ginny. "When I got word they were coming to talk to you, I tried to get here before them, to warn you."

Ginny nodded weakly. "Your client...and your friend. Thank you, Hermione."

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione," said Harry, gratefully.

Hermione smiled. "Come see me when you're stronger, we'll prepare your statement. If you need me for anything else, don't hesitate. I'm here for you, however I can help." She left, happy she could have helped them.

Ginny was released the next day and Harry took her straight to Stinchcombe, despite Molly's protests. Dobby was ecstatic to have them return under his roof. Bit by bit they moved the rest of Ginny and Cassie's belongings to Stinchcombe and let Astoria know she wouldn't be renewing the lease.

She was quiet those first few days home, still trying to piece everything together. Blaise and the blackmail Pansy had on him, Harry explaining that Greyback had Apparated from the Hogwarts grounds to Hogsmeade, getting there well before her. She had missed Abe's funeral but asked to be taken to his grave in Godric's Hollow to lay flowers when she was stronger.

Molly was soon planning a wedding. Ginny didn't really care, she had Harry and Cassie and all was well. Harry didn't mind when or where it was, but he liked the idea of finally being able to tell the world that Ginny was his. Already they'd filed for him to formally adopt Cassie.

The days drifted happily into one another; the only concern now was the approaching full moon. Harry knew Ginny was worried about how she would react, and so the decision was made that Cassie would spend the night at Bill and Fleur's with Victoire, purely as a precaution.

Ginny awoke that morning, after a restless night sleep. She showered and checked on Cassie, who was still sleeping. Dobby greeted her with cereal and fruit for breakfast, along with the newspaper.

Harry came downstairs, disappointed not to have woken next to her. "Hey. Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Feeling a bit edgy. I might go for a swim soon or a fly, try and get rid of some of this energy." She and Harry had taken to flying around the grounds of Stinchcombe castle after Cassie was asleep. It had rekindled Ginny's love of flying.

"Good idea," agreed Harry, silently vowing to keep a close eye on her.

She swam, then holed herself up in her room to paint, after Harry assured her he would watch over Cassie. Spending time with the little girl was amazing, and he felt closer to her every day.

Bill firecalled later, offering them all to come to Shell Cottage for a barbecue for dinner. Harry accepted for Cassie and offered to bring her through soon, but said Ginny wanted to stay home all day, in case something happened.

"She's all right, though, isn't she?" asked Bill.

Harry shrugged. "She's anxious, says she's hot all the time. Is that bad?" he asked Bill.

"I don't know, I never had anything like that. Keep an eye on her," warned Bill.

"I will. I'll bring Cassie through soon," he said, and the flames died down.

Cassie was excited for her sleepover, so she was keen to leave as soon as possible. She hugged Ginny goodbye, then Dobby, who had come to farewell his new little mistress off. Harry picked her and her small bag up and they Flooed away.

Ginny heard Dobby sniff. "Dobby, she'll be fine and home tomorrow. It's not like before. She will be back soon."

"I know, Mistress Ginny. Dobby is sorry to be so silly. Dobby just likes his family all here, where Dobby knows they are all safe." The elf wrung his hands on his tunic.

"It's not silly to care, Dobby. Cassie adores you, and I know you would help her if she ever needed it, just like you do with Harry. Truthfully, it eases my mind," smiled Ginny.

"Dobby will pop over to Shell Cottage tonight, make sure the little one is fine," nodded Dobby.

"Dobby, I need to ask you a special favour. You know what happened to me, because of Greyback?" she asked.

Dobby nodded sadly. " It was sad that the werewolf attacked you and Mr Aberforth. Mr Aberforth was good to Dobby."

"Yes, he was. The thing is, I don't know how bad my wounds may affect me tonight. It's the full moon, you see. Dobby, if I turn, if I become vicious, I need you to get Harry away from me, even if he tells you not to. Understand?" asked Ginny.

Dobby was wringing his hands in indecision. "Dobby will do what he thinks is best," he decided, then popped away.

Ginny went up to shower yet again, for she was so unbelievably hot. As her hands ran over her body, she found she was getting aroused. "Where are you, Harry?" she asked out loud.

Harry had been prepared to stay for a bit, just to get Cassie settled and talk with Bill some more. The thing was, they were in unchartered waters, until they at least knew how the werewolf wounds might affect her.

He had been there longer than planned already, but when he announced he was leaving, Cassie became clingy, so much so that she sat on his knee while she ate her barbecue. With his stomach rumbling, Fleur took pity and plated some food for him. Before he knew it, he had been gone close to two hours, and it was twilight.

He Flooed home to Ginny, foolishly grinning as he repeated those thoughts. _' Home to Ginny'._

The house was unnaturally quiet and still as he exited. "Gin?" he called cautiously. He stepped in a few paces more and raised his voice. "Ginny? Dobby?"

POP. "Master is calling Dobby?" the elf asked.

Harry nodded. "Do you know where Ginny is?"

Dobby nodded. "Mistress Ginny has been waiting not so patiently for you, Master Harry," he said. "She is swimming again for she is very hot."

Harry thanked the elf and walked towards the pool and sunroom. He was worried about how hot she kept saying she was. Perhaps they needed a healer to check her out. He walked into the pool room and stopped.

Ginny was treading water in the middle of the pool. "About time you returned home," she said huskily.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stepping closer to the edge.

She swam to him. "Why don't you tell me. Put your hands on my body, all over, and tell me how I feel."

Harry was perplexed. "Gin, are you – holy hell!" He gasped as she began to climb the stairs to exit the pool.

She was completely naked, and dripping wet as she stood in front of him, an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm still so very hot, Harry," she purred, her hands near her throat as they travelled down her body. "Come, feel me."

"Ginny, I don't think this is you. Maybe we could –"

"Harry," she demanded. "Now!"

He hesitated briefly, enough to make her frown. "What's wrong? You don't want me when I'm like this?"

Harry hurried to her and took her in his arms. "No, that's not it at all."

Ginny pressed her body to his and ripped his shirt off. "Good to hear."

"Ginny!" cried Harry, pulling back to look at her face.

There was a carnal look on her face, and her eyes shone gold, rather than the usual warm brown.

"You're going to be calling out my name a lot tonight, Harry," she said, biting the tip of his ear.

He moaned, and she Apparated them up to their suite.

Dobby did check on them throughout the night, for he heard a lot of peculiar noises coming from their room that night. He popped in, but quickly popped out, as it became obvious what the noises entailed. Seeing both of them in the throes of passion convinced Dobby he had seen enough, and he left them alone for the rest of the night.

Harry woke and walked gingerly to the shower. He hissed as the warm water hit his skin, as Ginny's nails had left their marks. He leaned against the shower stall, letting the water run over his battered body.

Ginny slid in next to him. "Morning!" she said brightly. "Merlin, I feel great, tons of energy this morning. Like I could – Harry, your back?" she cried.

He turned and the water hit it. He flinched. Ginny stepped away from him. "Merlin, I-I did that, didn't I?" She looked horrified.

Harry glimpsed his back in the mirror adjacent to the shower. " Gin, it's fine. You do remember, don't you?"

"I didn't realise I had hurt you so bad. Are you all right?" she asked tentatively, running a finger over the bites at his neck.

He drew her close to him. " I'm fine. So it got a bit rough last night. I'm okay if you're okay." He smiled gently down at her.

" Harry!" wailed Ginny. " How am I going to explain this to my family?"

The smile on Harry's face dropped. " Oh...shit."

/*/*/*/*

" So let me get this straight. Once a month, on the full moon, you and my sister are going to have animalistic sex?" asked Bill gruffly. He held up a hand. " Think carefully before you reply, Harry."

" Hey, it's not something we can control," protested Harry, sitting gingerly on the chair. Even his butt muscles hurt!

" Oh, and I'm sure you tried real hard," said Bill sarcastically.

"It eez better that your sister has ze lust for Harry, not ze lust for blood, non?" asked Fleur, winking at Harry. He flushed.

" Fleur, that's my sister, my little sister we're talking about," protested Bill.

"She is not Harry's little seester, mon amour," reminded Fleur.

"Definitely not after what we did last night," muttered Harry. He winced as he shifted postion. He'd used muscles last night he didn't even know he had.

"Hey, what are we talking about over here, you all look so serious," noted Ginny, cheerfully.

Bill shook his head. " I can't even look at you now, Gin." He walked away.

Ginny cried out, "Bill!" Fleur laughed and Harry grinned.

"What's going on? Mum said to hurry if you want a bite," said Ron, coming over to them.

"Oh, I zink Ginny 'as 'ad many bites, ma brother," laughed Fleur, as she followed her husband. Harry sheepishly tried to cover the bite marks on and around his neck.

"Bill didn't take it well then," guessed Ron, as they walked behind Fleur, who had sidled up to Bill and was whispering to him, trying to placate him.

"Ginny, dear, " said Molly, shoving plates in all of their hands. "I'm glad to see you looking so well. So there were no residual effects from Greyback's attack?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who was blushing furiously. Bill glared at him, but Ron came to the rescue.

"It's okay, Mum, turns out Ginny's just like Bill. She craves meat when it's a full moon."

Molly wondered why Ginny and Fleur laughed so much at Ron's comments. Harry tried to sit on a chair, but winced, making Bill growl at him.

"Oh, well if that's all, it's fine. Harry can see to that for her, can't you dear?" asked Molly, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"He sure can, Mum," agreed Ginny, shooting him a sympathetic yet cheeky grin.


	21. Chapter 21 Perfect

A/N This chapter is for AmityRose. She messaged me about another story and as we got to talking she mentioned she was getting married in a year or so. Well, the big day is in approximately a month, when AmityRose will wed her Drew. I wish you both every happiness for the big day and hope your love is strong and enduring like Harry and Ginny's. A

Harry's stag night proved quite the Gryffindor reunion for his dormmates. Seamus and Dean came a day early, and they, along with Neville enoyed a catch up in Hogmeade at the Three Broomsticks the night before.

None of them felt they could go to the Hog's Head, not yet, so they toasted Aberforth Dumbledore with Rosmerta. But months later they would reunite there, where Ginny's painting of Abe would hang over the refurbished pub, across from his beloved Ariana.

Thanks to the many rounds of mead, a tipsy Ron and Harry finally sorted out their feelings regarding Ron not taking Harry to Paris years before. A comment by Harry started the argument which led to pushing and shoving and eventually wrestling, although in their drunken state it was more like the two of them rolling around on the floor. Harry got a lucky punch in to the side of Ron's nose, spilling blood. When Rosmerta threatened to kick them out after they broke a table and some chairs, they sat in a corner rehashing their past adventures together. They ended their time at the Three Broomsticks singing the Hogwarts school song, which gave the five of them the idea to pay Hagrid a visit. Rosmerta wisely sent a Patronus ahead to Hagrid.

Unsurprisingly, they snuck in through the renovated and re-warded Shrieking Shack, where, to their great surprise, they found Hagrid waiting for them. The five of them then joined the gentle half giant at his cabin, drinking more mead. And when Hagrid passed out, the friends decided to go explore the grounds.

Naturally it was Seamus who dared Ron to go swimming in the Black Lake, but it was Harry who dared him to swim naked. A drunken Ron was up for the challenge, and turned it back on Harry.

Once the two friends had completed the challenge, the five did a nudie run around the Quidditch Pitch, pretending to be flying on broomsticks. Only when they came upon an unblinking cat watching them did they stop. Five naked men, covering their privates, stood like stone in front of a cat who seemed to be judging them unfavourably with just a stare.

Then Dean started giggling. Neville followed and so did Ron and Harry. They were done for it, and they knew it.

But Seamus wasn't done yet. "For Gryffindor," he bellowed, and took off on his imaginary broom. The other four chased him, yelling, "for Gryffindor," and Minerva Macgonagall sighed and lay down, figuring she might as well be comfortable as she kept an eye on her errant ex Gryffindor boys.

The main stag party seemed pretty tame after that, despite George's best efforts. Molly had gone crazy when she had seen Ron's swollen nose and black eye, and Harry's bruised fist, but Ginny had just shrugged and tended to Harry. She knew the boys had needed to get it out of their system.

Ginny's bridal shower was held at Stinchcombe, out on the grounds in the gazebo. A lovely afternoon tea where Hermione discussed real estate law with Astoria and Parvati surprised them all by bringing Padma. The two spent a lot of time talking with Hannah, as Padma was back in England to use the same formula Astoria used to fall pregnant.

Luna's late arrival was what Ginny had been waiting for. Since their first return to England, when Ginny had left Cassie with Luna while she visited her dad in the hospital, Luna had then gone travelling for the Quibbler. With Luna back, Ginny felt that everything was in readiness. She couldn't wait to marry Harry.

Of course the wedding would be at the Burrow, with their nearest and dearest only. They had left most of the decisions up to Molly and Fleur, for they would have been content to elope, or simply ask Kingsley to perform the ceremony in his office. But Molly had waited a long time for this day and so they let her have her way. In the end they agreed it was a perfect day for them.

They wed at eleven, close to where Fred was buried. A light rain earlier had threatened the occasion, but cleared an hour before Arthur proudly escorted his daughter down the aisle, where Cassie was waiting impatiently. She grasped Ginny's hand for the last two steps and took her to Harry.

Their vows were the simple everyday vows that most couples took, but the meaning in their eyes as they said their vows conveyed so much more, for everyone present knew of their situation.

And finally came those blessed words. "You may now kiss your bride."

As Harry did, a rainbow bloomed over them, making Luna clap her hands in glee. Cassie copied her.

"Family, friends, it is my great joy to introduce to you...Mr and Mrs Harry and Ginny Potter."

To wild applause, Harry picked Cassie up with one arm, and took Ginny's hand with the other, and they set off back down the aisle.

Lunch was a simple buffet, the table laden with all sorts of food. Harry and Ginny hardly ate, for they were busy talking and mingling with all their guests.

They suffered through various toasts from Ron and George, then cut the magnificent cake that Molly had prepared.

Lee Jordan had been playing soft music in the background, but now called for quiet. It was time for the bride and groom's first dance together. Ginny kicked off her shoes and let Harry lead her to the middle of the crowd that gathered around. He took her in his arms and they swayed.

To everyones surprise, Lee strummed a guitar as he began singing.

 _'I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
Bu_t _you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight'_

Harry and Ginny shared a soft sweet kiss. " Perfect," he whispered.

 _'Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own'_

Harry took a moment to find Cassie, dancing with Arthur. The two men's eyes met and they exchanged a smile.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight'_

As Lee strummed, he invited others to get up and join Harry and Ginny. Bill and Fleur did, and Ron took Cassie so Arthur could dance with Molly. Percy and Audrey, and George and Angelina got up too. Hermione and Justin smiled at Harry and Ginny as they swayed next to them.

 _'Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight'_

The song ended with Harry and Ginny kissing before they left for their honeymoon.

~00~

Their daughter was conceived on the night of a full moon, as were all their children, no matter how strong their contraceptive spells were. Ginny's body just seemed to know when it was the right time to conceive. They were also all born on days when it was a full moon, close to midnight.

Harry didn't mind one bit.

They called her Lily Luna, both for her godmother and for the circumstances of her conception, not knowing yet their future children would follow in her footsteps.

Harry had been worried that he would love his biological daughter more than Cassie when she was born. He had adopted Cassie shortly after their marriage and she proudly called him daddy. But seeing his eldest daughter with his newborn daughter filled his heart with so much joy he thought he would burst.h

Life seemed too good to be true, and eighteen months later, when Ginny confided she was pregnant again, life was only getting better.

They hadn't counted on triplets. All boys, identical down to birthmarks on the back of their necks. It was Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, who came up with the idea of dabbing a different colour of nailpolish on their toes, to tell them apart.

Ron called them the litter. Ginny hexed him when she heard him, to Harry's amusement. But it was Ron who would visit nightly, the only one able to croon the newborns to sleep, singing, of all things, a soft version of the Chudley Cannons song. It made a pregnant Daphne teary to see her husband be so gentle and loving with the babies, knowing he was going to make a wonderful father to their own daughter, who they planned to name Rose Astoria. Scorpius Malfoy was already looking forward to meeting his new cousin and playmate.

James Sirius, Arthur Frederick and Theodore (Teddy) Evan were Marauders in the making from early on. Even at one and a half they were loving and sweet with their mother and wanting to be just like their daddy when they grew up, but usually up to mischief when they were quiet. Lily got dragged into their mischievous ways at times, but Cassie was a good big sister, and pulled them into line. The only other adult they listened to was Molly. There never was any fooling Grandma.

Life was never dull with five children. The triplets kept them on their toes, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way, and his daughters were amazing. When he lay in bed at night, he only had to look at Ginny to know life couldn't get any better. Life was busy, funny and hectic, but always full of love and laughter. In other words...

Perfect.

Song is 'Perfect' by the wonderful Ed Sheeran. Been wanting to use it for a Harry/Ginny wedding for ages.


End file.
